The Dark Elf
by Ogregal
Summary: A dark elf whom lost her home and kingdom from orc raids, sets out on her own and she meets up with Gandalf the Grey whom had taken her in his apprentice. After settling down in Bree, she realized her adventures are far from over..
1. The Dark Elf

**The Dark Elf **

**A/N: This is my first time, adding an OC that is a Dark Elf. **


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

In the Nosdorin, a underground kingdom inhabited by dark elves, a Elf Captain named Neniel had lived there most of her life. She worked as Captain of the Dark Elf King's guard, and she remained a loyal subject to her king. Until one day, when a army of orcs raided the kingdom, destroying everything in the path, including Neniel's parents, and her king. Neniel single handedly killed every orc that killed her family and people. After that, Neniel set out on her own, as her only option now was traveling.

One day, she took up a boat, and sailed overseas. She ended up arriving in Middle Earth, and in Lothlorien where several elves had found her sleeping on the beach. "We should take her to see the White Lady! Maybe she'll know who this woman is!" said the first elf. The elves carried her to the elven kingdom. Two hours later, Neniel had woken up, finding herself in a large bed chamber, with white walls, and green tapestry. "Where am I?" asked Neniel.

"_Welcome to Lothlorien, Neniel, daughter of Orus!" _said a kind, deep female voice through her thoughts.

Neniel looked up, and she could see a tall female elf, with long blonde hair and blue eyes smiling at her. Neniel assumed this woman is queen, because of her clothing. "How do you know who I am?" Neniel asked. "I know many things, Neniel. You have been sent here to Middle Earth for a reason." said the Elf Queen. "Middle Earth? Is that where I'm at now? I never heard of it. My home got destroyed by orcs, which is why I set out on my own!" said Neniel.

"I know, young _elleth._" said the Elf Queen. "What is your name?" asked Neniel. "My name is Lady Galadriel, Queen of Lothlorien. It seems to amaze me you are unlike other elves, Neniel." said the Elf Queen. "I'm a dark elf, I live underground." said Neniel. Galadriel frowned. _You cannot stay here, its your dark blood that will conflict with ours, _Galadriel spoke to Neniel through her thoughts. "What am I going to do then?" asked Neniel. She didn't understand why Galadriel had said that. She had done no wrong.

"I have a friend that may help you. You will be traveling with him. His name is Gandalf the Grey. He's a wizard." said Galadriel. "Where does he live? Maybe I can find him!" said Neniel. Galadriel had given her the instructions of the wizard's whereabouts. "Thank you for your hospitality, my lady." said Neniel, with a bow.

And Galadriel sent for her guards to escort Neniel to the outskirts of Lothlorien. And from there, Neniel set out on her own again, on her mission to find this 'Gandalf the Grey'. After several days of traveling, and many camp stops, she stopped in a small village of the race of men, and she stayed the night at an Inn. After getting her room booked and settled in, she went down in the common room of the Inn.

She sat alone at a table taking a sip of her wine. She ignored the drunken men that had stared and whistled at her. She pulled her white hair up in a pony tail, as a bar maid served her meal. _Bastards, they stare at me like I'm so kind of meat at a meat market! Pigs! _Neniel thought as she kept her left hand on her sword, while she ate. She told herself, no one is going to mess with her that night. Suddenly, a tall man with light brown hair and a goatee. The man's name is Edwin.

"What is a pretty elf doing in a place like this?" purred the man, looking down at her, with a grin, displaying a missing tooth. "Go away. I don't wish for any company." growled Neniel. "That is no way to treat someone whom is being kind to you. How about if I buy you a drink, and then we'll fool around later, hey?" said the man. "Listen to me, fool! I said I wish for no company! Now beat it, or I will take my steel to your throat!" shouted Neniel, her eyes glaring at the man.

"Yer want to be that way, huh?! Lets have some fun now!" barked the man, as he grabbed Neniel, pinning her to wall. Before Neniel took her leg and about to knee the man in the groin, a deep voice called out to the man. "ENOUGH! Leave her be!" demanded the voice. The man turned, and Neniel looked up. She could see a man dressed in grey robes, a tall wide brimmed hat, and carrying a staff. She assumed it was the man the Elf Queen had told her about, the wizard, Gandalf the Grey.

The man quickly bolted away, and the wizard approached her. "That man didn't hurt you did he?" asked the wizard. "Thankfully no. You must be Gandalf the Grey?" said Neniel. The wizard nodded. "Yes, how do you know who I am?" asked Gandalf. "Lady Galadriel sent me to find you. My name is Neniel, daughter of Orus of the kingdom of Nosdorin. My home gotten destroyed by orcs, forcing me to leave home, and I ended up here, as I sailed by boat." explained Neniel.

"Neniel! I haven't seen you in years!" exclaimed Gandalf, as he finally remembered who the dark elf is. "You already know me?" asked Neniel, looking at the wizard with a confused look. "Yes. But the last time I seen you when you were only a child. I was sent to Nosdorin on a mission to speak with your father about an apprentice." began Gandalf.

"Apprentice?" said Neniel. "I wanted to choose you to become my apprentice, Neniel, but your father refused to allow that at the time, because you were only a child." said Gandalf. "Hey! You were the one with the fireworks weren't you? You put on that beautiful fireworks display at one of the feasts! I remember now! I wanted to become like you!" exclaimed Neniel, as memories of her childhood came back.

Gandalf smiled, as he felt delighted of the dark elf remembering that. But the smile quickly turned into a sad and worried smile. "About the orc raids of your home, Neniel. Who lead these orc raids?" asked Gandalf. "Why?" asked Neniel. "Neniel, there is something I have to tell you. I have known already of your arrival to Middle Earth, long before you showed up." said Gandalf. "What do you mean?!" snapped Neniel, sharply. "What I mean is, that you are being hunted by dark forces. And there is one, whom is searching for you, to become his bride." said Gandalf.

"Who?" asked Neniel.

"Azog."

Neniel's eyes widened in horror at the mention of the orcs name. It was an orc whom clouded her nightmares since a very young age.

_**Flashback..**_

"_Father, I'm going for a walk!" called out the young pale haired, elf maiden, as she threw on her cloak. "Don't go too far! Lor only knows what kind of creatures are lurking out there! You return before sundown!" said a dark haired elf, Orus. "Yes father!" said Neniel, as she sprinted out of her cave door. Leaving her kingdom, exciting the large underground caves, she found herself out in the open wild, something she had longed to see. _

_She loved her home, but being cooped up underground, had driven her crazy. She closed her eyes and sighed, delighted to feel the open air. Neniel decided to go on her first hunting trip, to bring home food for her family. Two hours later, as she continued to walk, she could hear movement in the trees. Neniel quickly spun around. "Who's there?!" demanded the young dark elf. But there is no reply. "Get her!" demanded a dark voice behind her. Neniel quickly turned, and three orcs jumped out at her. "This one is mine." snarled the large pale orc leader, as he grabbed Neniel, while the other two orcs confiscated her weapons. _

_Neniel screamed, and suddenly the last thing she remember, is she could feel pain throbbing in head, and everything went black. When she woke up, she found herself naked, and tied to a stone slab inside a small cave. "I have found my future bride. What do you think I should do to her, boys?" said Azog. "Leave me alone! Don't touch me!" Neniel screamed. "Nobody is going to save you, woman! They are at home, twenty miles from here. And there is no escaping us!" snarled Azog. _

_Suddenly, with a free leg, she kicked Azog in the groin, and closing her eyes, she remembered her powers as a dark elf that she could summon the undead to help her. Suddenly, three or four skeletons rose from the cave floor, attacking the orcs, but they couldn't get to Azog. One of the skeletons untied Neniel from her binds as she attacked Azog again, knocking him to the ground, as she bolted out of the small cave._

_**End of flash back.**_

"Neniel? Are you alright?" asked Gandalf, as he noticed Neniel not speaking. Neniel broke from her thoughts, as she looked up at Gandalf. "Oh, I'm fine. Gandalf, what would you say if I want to become your apprentice?" said Neniel. Gandalf smiled. "I'd say, I'm more than happy to accept your offer, my lady!" said Gandalf. Neniel laughed.

"Come and join me for a drink!" said Neniel. Gandalf nodded as he joined her at the table where she is sitting.

**Four years later..**

**Bree.**

The Grey Wizard had several reasons of paying a visit to the small village. For one, he is searching for Thorin Oakenshield, and the other is his friend and apprentice Neniel, the dark elf whom arrived in Middle Earth four years back. As for Neniel, she had decided to take residence in Bree, as Gandalf suggested her to do. Gandalf shortly arrived an at Inn, called the _Prancing Pony. _The wizard entered the Inn, as the Inn's keeper, Barliman Butterbur, greeted him. "Gandalf! What brings you all this way to Bree?" chirped the man.

"I'm seeking for a friend. Her name is Neniel." said Gandalf. "Oh, you mean the odd she elf? She's here! She's working for me as a bar tender. Let me go and get her. I didn't know you and Neniel are well acquainted!" said Barliman, and he quickly walked away. Shortly, the Inn Keeper returned followed by the white haired elf. Neniel smiled as she ran to the wizard and hugged him. "Long time no see, old friend." said Neniel, grinning.

"How is your life here going so far?" asked Gandalf. "Pretty good, I suppose, if you call tending bar a good line of work, and having to tolerate a bunch of drunken men, hobbits and few dwarves here and there." Neniel replied. "Neniel, I have a favor to ask you. But I will speak more of this to you later. In the meantime, you get back to work. I have some business to attend to here." said Gandalf. "Business? With whom?" asked Neniel.

"You will find out in due time, Neniel." said Gandalf. _Why does he always end up speaking in riddles? _Neniel thought to herself, as she went back to work serving food and drink to the patrons of the Inn. That same night as she worked, she noticed Gandalf sitting at table with a dark haired figure whom she found extremely handsome. When she took a closer look at the figure, she realized this figure was a dwarf. She could tell instantly he had royal blood in him, because of the way he dressed. For some reason, she felt intrigued by this dwarf, and curious on whom this dwarf is.

_Stop distracting yourself over some dwarf, besides he's a dwarf, dwarves are rude and crude and obnoxious! _Neniel thought to herself as she turned back to her work.

Later, when Gandalf's meeting ended, he went to find Neniel. Luckily, Neniel had just ended her shift. "Neniel, may I wish to speak to you? Lets go to your room, so we can speak in private." said Gandalf. Neniel nodded, as she led Gandalf to her room, and they entered. Gandalf sat by the fireplace and lit up his pipe. "What is it you wish to discuss, my friend?" asked Neniel. "I'm arranging a quest with thirteen dwarves and a hobbit to reclaim their kingdom of Erebor. My favor is for you to join them on this journey. You will be a great asset to them, since you have extraordinary healing skills." said Gandalf.

"Wait a minute! Let me get this straight.. You want me to join these dwarves to reclaim their home? Gandalf, I'm not sure about this. They wouldn't like it, in fact. Dwarves have a strong distrust in elves, you know that as well as I do." said Neniel. "But you are no wood elf, Neniel. You are a dark elf, which are nearly non existent here in Middle Earth. These dwarves have never met or even heard of dark elves." said Gandalf. "It doesn't matter, Gandalf." said Neniel. "Please Neniel. Reconsider your decision." said Gandalf.

"Alright. I will go. What do you want me to do?" asked Neniel. "I like for you to depart tomorrow morning, and meet me in the Shire. You will find a green door with a mark on it." said Gandalf.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**The Shire**

**Bag End**

**Early evening..**

Neniel arrived in the Shire by early evening, and it was just getting dark. Neniel had a feeling that once she meets these dwarves, they will not allow her to go with them. Neniel dismissed the thought as she drew near the hobbit hole that Gandalf had told about. _There's the mark he has told me about, this must be the place! _Neniel thought as she knocked on the door. She could hear a voice mumbling behind the door. "It better not be any more dwarves!" grumbled the voice as they door opened.

Neniel could see standing in front of her, Mister Baggins, the hobbit whom Gandalf told her about. She had never met a hobbit before in her life. She didn't understand why a wizard would want to bring along a kind and gentle hobbit on a dangerous quest. "Neniel, at your service!" said Neniel as she bowed. "Are you a friend of Gandalf's?" asked Bilbo. "Yes I am. He has sent me here." said Neniel, as she removed her cloak. The hobbit looked at the she elf in amazement. Her light brown skin, and white hair caught her attention.

But he also took notice of her pointed ears. "You're an elf aren't you?" asked Bilbo, with a smile. "Yes. I'm a dark elf." Neniel replied. "Dark elf? I never heard of a dark elf before. Aside to that, come! I have food if you're hungry!" said Bilbo, as he led her to the dining room. As they entered, Neniel could see already two dwarves sitting at the table talking quietly to each other. One dwarf had a white beard, dressed in a red jacket, and another dwarf, with a bald head and tattoos. Neniel felt quite impressed with the dwarf's tattoos, because she had tattoos herself on her right shoulder.

The dwarves turn their attention to her. "And whom might you be?" asked the bald dwarf. "My name is Neniel, and I'm a friend of Gandalf's. He has sent me here to meet with him." said Neniel. The Bald Dwarf scowled. "He's not going to have you join us, is he? And why would he invite a tree shagging elf?!" growled the dwarf. "Excuse me?!" snapped Neniel, sharply. "Don't mind my brother, lassie. And for the lack of introductions.." said Balin, glaring at his brother.

"Balin, at your service, and this is my brother Dwalin." said the older dwarf. Neniel nodded. "Its nice meeting the two of you!" said Neniel, casually as she begin to eat. Neniel thought the older dwarf was nice, but she could see the bald dwarf didn't like her already.

Five minutes later, two young dwarves entered the dining room. One had blonde and the other had black. The second young dwarf, had very little beard, and they greeted Balin and Dwalin warmly. Suddenly, the young dwarves finally noticed Neniel. "Well, Gandalf failed to mention he was going to bring a lady along! And an elf at that!" beamed the blonde dwarf.

"Fili!" began the blonde dwarf.

"Kili!" chimed in the dark haired dwarf.

"At your service!" both dwarves said together, as they bowed. "Neniel, at yours." Neniel replied, and she bowed as well. "Don't take this the wrong way, Miss Neniel, but if our Uncle sees you here, he won't like it at all. Its just the we dwarves don't like elves." explained Kili. "And why don't you like elves?" asked Neniel. "Its really a long story, and its best for our friend Mister Balin to tell you that." said Kili. "I'm surprised your wizard friend didn't tell you." spoke up Dwalin.

"No, he didn't tell me." said Neniel, now feeling frustrated. As long as she knew Gandalf, she didn't understand why Gandalf told her little of the history of Middle Earth and the races, and he could have given her a slight warning about the distrust between the elves and dwarves.

"So. Where are you from, Neniel?" asked Fili, changing the subject. "I'm from Nosdorin, its outside from Middle Earth, quite far exactly. But my kingdom was destroyed by orcs, killing everyone, including my King and my parents. I live underground. I'm a Dark Elf." said Neniel. "A Dark Elf? The legends are true! We hear of dark elves in tales, but I never thought they would exist!" exclaimed Dwalin. "And no, not elves are bad as you think they are. And I'm not one of them 'bad' elves." said Neniel.

Balin smiled. "I just pray we'll convince that to our leader." said the old dwarf with a shrug. Suddenly, the door bell rang again, as the hobbit frantically went to answer it, as more dwarves appeared at the door. Neniel felt sorry for the hobbit. And not only the dwarves were at the door, Gandalf finally arrived as well. Gandalf introduces the rest of the dwarves to both Bilbo and Neniel. "Gandalf, a word!" spoke up the red haired dwarf, Gloin. "Yes, Master Gloin?" said Gandalf.

"You failed to tell us that this woman is an ELF! Thorin will not like this one bit!" snarled Gloin. "Well, he's got to learn to accept it." said Gandalf. "It doesn't matter, Gandalf. It appears I won't be going anyway, if that's how everyone is going to feel." spoke up Neniel, as she was about to turn and walk out of Bilbo's home.

But Gandalf placed his hand on Neniel's shoulder. "You're not going anywhere. Give it time, they will warm up to you." said Gandalf, quietly and firmly. "Fine. Have it your way then." said Neniel, as she took her place back at the table. "You're very beautiful, Neniel? What does Neniel mean?" asked Kili. "Among my people, it means 'strong warrior'." Neniel replied. "Interesting-what weapons do you use to fight?" Fili asked. "Sword, daggers and a bow." said Neniel. Kili grinned. "Maybe we should train together sometime." said Kili, suddenly Fili kicked his brother in the ankle. "OW! What was that for?" exclaimed the dwarf prince.

"I would be careful with her, Kee! She could kill you in your sleep!" Fili whispered to his brother. "How would you know that? She just said earlier.." protested Kili. "It doesn't matter-she is still not to be trusted." said Fili. Neniel sat and observed the merry gathering of dwarves as they ate, drank and laughed. Neniel decided to help out Bilbo, since she could see the poor hobbit feeling overwhelmed and flustered. "Thank you for helping, Miss Neniel. The dwarves are driving me batty." said Bilbo, grumpily. "You're not the only one!" sighed Neniel.

"They don't like you, do they?" asked Bilbo, as walked to the pantry. "No, they don't. I just don't understand why they wouldn't." said Neniel. "I think its time I should explain to you why they don't, Neniel." spoke up a voice behind them. Neniel turned, and she could see Gandalf standing behind them. "Yes, Gandalf. I think its time you fill me in on something I have no idea about!" said, Neniel, sharply. Gandalf began telling her of Smaug's first attack on Erebor, and how the Wood Elves, led by Thranduil had turned away from the dwarves, with thousands of men, women and children dead after the attacks.

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Neniel, her eyes widened. She understood it all now, why the dwarves are like that. "But there is more, however, but I will tell you when we have the time." said Gandalf. "Okay." said Neniel, as she sat back down at the table. The dwarves had finished their meal, as they begin tossing plates and silverware across the table. "No, not my mother's dish ware!" cried out Bilbo, trying to stop the dwarves from throwing the plates. Neniel didn't feel too impressed at all with this behavior, as she kept watching.

"No, not the knives! You'll blunt them!" Bilbo cried out again. "Did you hear that lads? He say we'll blunt the knives!" joked Bofur.

Suddenly, Kili began to sing, shortly joined in by the other dwarves:

**Kili:**

_**Blunt the knives, bend the folks!**_

**Fili:**

_**Smash the bottles and burn the corks!**_

**ALL:**

_**That's What Bilbo Baggins hates!**_

_**Cut the cloth and tread on the fat**_

_**Pour the milk on the pantry floor!**_

_**Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!**_

_**Splash the wine on every door!**_

_**Dump the crocks in a boiling bowel;**_

_**Pound them up with a thumping pole;**_

_**And when you're finished, they are whole**_

_**Send them down the hall to roll!**_

_**That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!**_

The song abruptly ended, when there was a loud knock on the door. "He's here." said Gandalf. "Who's here?" asked Neniel. "Our Uncle, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror King Under the Mountain!" Fili replied. Neniel's eyes widened. "Which that makes you two princes then!" Neniel exclaimed softly. "Yep!" said Kili, proudly. Neniel hadn't realized she was in presence of royalty until Fili had spoken up. And she knew right then and there, but she would definitely be ousted once she meets Thorin.

And it was that dark haired dwarf that she looked upon in Bree that Gandalf had spoken to. _Gandalf, if this is going to fail, I blame you for this! _Neniel thought, as she followed the dwarves into Bilbo's foyer. When Bilbo opened the door, there stood the dark haired dwarf leader, his piercing blue eyes looking at Gandalf. "Gandalf!" spoke up Thorin, as he entered Bilbo's home. "I thought you said this place was easy to find? I lost my way-twice!" Thorin continued.

_What an idiot! How can he get lost here? Gandalf placed a mark on the door, how could he miss it? _Neniel thought. "Didn't you see the mark on the door?" asked Gandalf. "Of course there isn't a mark! The door was painted weeks ago!" snapped Bilbo. Gandalf quickly changed the subject.

"Bilbo, meet the leader of the company, Thorin Oakenshield!" said Gandalf. "So, this is a hobbit! Well! Do you have any skills in fighting? Weapon of choice, axe or sword?" asked Thorin, as he circled around the hobbit. "I have skills in conkers, but I'm afraid that's irrelevant." said Bilbo. "Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer, than a burglar!" said Thorin, and the dwarves chuckled in the background. _That rude, arrogant selfish twit! How dare he say that about our host, who worked his butt off feeding us? _Neniel thought, when suddenly, the attention turned to her.

"Thorin, this is my friend Neniel. She too, will be joining us on the quest." said Gandalf. Neniel could see Thorin wasn't too happy about this at all, in fact, he was _livid. _"Gandalf of all the things you have done, besides pawning a hobbit off on us! Now you're invited a traitorous ELF! NO! She won't be coming with us!" bellowed Thorin, angrily. "Thorin, she has no home, what will become of her?" said Gandalf. "I don't care what happens to her! She's not coming, end of story!" fumed Thorin, as he went into the dining room.

Neniel finally couldn't take it anymore. It was time to put the dwarf in his place. The harsh words stung her. _He has no idea the grief I went through of losing my family, he doesn't understand it, at all! _

Neniel thought as she marched angrily into the dining room. Future King or no, she is bound to tell him off. As she entered the dining room, she slammed her dagger on the table in front of Thorin. "Listen you son of a troll! How dare you judge me, when you barely even know me! For one, I am not a Wood Elf! You don't know what its like for your family getting killed right before your eyes by orcs, and until this day I seek revenge on those bastards who destroyed my family!" screamed Neniel, as she bolted out of the dining room. "NENIEL!" called out Gandalf, but it was too late, Neniel already stepped out of Bilbo's home.

The Elf took a seat on the front porch of the hobbit home, as she looked up at the stars, tears streaming down her face. "I hope you're happy, Thorin, son of Thrain. You have insulted her, and the cuts run deep in her veins." growled Gandalf. "Uncle, she's a dark elf. She lives underground. She's quite different than other elves-I don't see why we can take her along." said Kili. "She looks quite trustworthy. Come on laddie-lets give her a chance." said Balin.

Thorin realized his own company wanted the she elf to come with them. Since he felt outnumbered, it left him no other choice but to allow Neniel to join with them. "Now lets begin our meeting, shall we?" said Gandalf.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Neniel could hear the voices rising and falling from the dwarves from inside Bilbo's home. She wished someone would fill in on her more of their quest, but it seemed that no one in the group liked her, and which caused her to feel even more aggravated. Their meeting drew to a close with Bilbo looking over the contract, and Bofur, not helping matters any of speaking about dragons, wings and furnaces, trying to scare the hobbit, and apparently it worked.

The hobbit fainted, after Bofur's final words. Gandalf picked up the hobbit, and carried him to his study. Balin turned to Thorin. "What of the lass? Should I make a contract for her?" asked the dwarf. "Yes." sighed Thorin, as he thought over the words from Gandalf, and the information the wizard had given him about Neniel's life. When Balin finished the contract, he handed the parchment over to Thorin, because Thorin wanted to take the contract to her.

The dwarf wanted to talk to her himself, hoping their conversation would turn out better than their first meeting. Thorin shortly found her sitting outside on Bilbo's front porch, looking up at the stars.

"Miss Neniel?" Thorin spoke up. Neniel looked up. "Oh-its you. You sure have the balls to come out here right now. Go back inside, before I kill you myself!" hissed Neniel. Thorin raised his hand. "Neniel, there is no need to get hostile! I come in peace, and to apologize for my actions towards you earlier this evening." said Thorin, sitting beside her on the bench. "Well? If you want to talk, talk!" demanded Neniel.

"Balin had made out a contract for you. Gandalf has convinced me to allow you to join us." said Thorin. "What has he told you about me?" asked Neniel. "He told me you lived underground and that you're a dark elf, and your kingdom had been destroyed by orcs." said Thorin. "Yes, that's true, Thorin. And I wish we wouldn't talk about it." grumbled Neniel. "Neniel, your words you told me earlier about not understanding what you went through-you are wrong-you weren't the only one who's lost family members because of Orcs." said Thorin.

Thorin told her of the Battle of _Azanulbizar. _And witnessing the deaths of his Grandfather and brother, and Azog beheading his grandfather. When Thorin mentioned the name of Azog, her eyes widened in horror. "Don't say that horrible creature's name…I know that orc-he has tortured my dreams since my childhood.." said Neniel, and she turned away. "Neniel, I'm sorry-I didn't know." said Thorin.

And the two of them sat in silence. Thorin stood up, and it was him that broken the silence. "Come on in, its getting late. We're getting ready to play some music." said Thorin. Neniel smiled, and stood up. "Thorin, wait!" said Neniel, as she took out a quill from her pocket and signed the contract. "Here." said Neniel, handing over the parchment to the dwarf leader. "Thank you. I see that Balin gets it." said Thorin, and they entered Bilbo's home, making their way into the living room.

Neniel took her seat next to Balin, while Thorin handed over the contract to his friend. "Ah, you are going! Good!" grinned the old dwarf as he tuned his viol. "The viol! My father played the viol sometimes." said Neniel. Balin smiled. "I play very rarely. It all depends on how my fingers are feeling, if they are able to play at all!" said Balin, returning a smile to the elf. Neniel scanned around the room, and she could see the other dwarves taking out their instruments as well. Suddenly, she saw Dwalin entering the living room carrying an item wrapped in green silver cloth, handing it over to Thorin.

To her surprise, when Thorin removed the cloth, a golden harp appeared. She looked at the instrument and then at Thorin in amazement. And wondered how a fierce warrior such as Thorin, could play such a delicate and beautiful instrument.

Thorin took the harp, placing it on his lap, and placing his large fingers on the silver strings, and he struck it, and pretty soon the dwarves joined in with Thorin on the music. Neniel could feel her heart thumping as she listened, but she kept her eyes fixed on the dwarf leader, and his handsome features drawn her to him. Suddenly, Thorin started to sing, as he and the dwarves played, and the dwarf's leader's voice stunned her. She hadn't heard such beautiful singing in her life, and the words of the song moved her..

_**Far over the misty mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away, ere break of day**_

_**To find our long forgotten gold.**_

_**The pines were roaring on the height**_

_**The winds were moaning in the night**_

_**The fire is red, it flaming spread**_

_**The trees like torches, blazed with light.**_

Neniel felt so involved in the music and singing, she didn't realize the song had ended, and most of the company already went to bed.

Neniel remained awake, looking out Bilbo's round window, into the night, tears streaming down her face, as she thought of her family and her people. Suddenly a voice spoke up, breaking her thoughts. "Cannot sleep, Neniel?" said the voice. Neniel turned, and she could see Thorin sitting by the fireplace, smoking his pipe, and his harp sitting by his side.

"No, I cannot sleep. I normally don't sleep, unless I really need to." said Neniel, standing up. "Come and sit with me! Well? I don't bite you know." said Thorin. Neniel slowly approached the dwarf, and she sat across from him. "I never met a dark elf before. Can you tell me more about yourself? What weapons are you skilled with?" Thorin asked her. Neniel smiled. "There really isn't much to tell about me, Thorin, however I am skilled with sword and bow. I also use daggers as well. And I have some magic as well. In fact, I'm under Gandalf's apprenticeship." said Neniel.

"You're the apprentice?! Gandalf has mentioned to me about an apprentice, but he never told me who! So you're the one, he had spoken of!" said Thorin, grinning. "Yes. And by the way, your song-its beautiful-I understand it all now-!" said Neniel softly. Thorin nodded.

"When you mentioned that Azog had haunted your nightmares, what do you mean by that? I don't to mean to bring it up, you don't have to answer me if you don't want to." said Thorin. "Oh, its okay, Thorin. I can tell you!" said Neniel, and she began telling her tale, from the beginning when she let her father know that she is going out to hunt, and to the time she was captured by Azog and his orcs, and they tortured her.

_While they held me captive, they tied me to slab, and began beating on me with whips and other torture devices. I screamed in pain, as they continued. Suddenly Azog stepped forward, as he pinned me to the slab, forcing himself on me. I screamed louder and louder, and finally with all my strength, I took my free and good leg, kicked Azog in the groin, as I summoned my undead to attack the orcs. Once they done that, one of my skeletons freed me, as I escaped the caves, running back to my home. By the time I arrived home, I collapsed, as my father and mother ran towards me, as father carried me to healing chambers._

_Every night, as I grown older, the nightmares came, and they wouldn't stop. One of our medicine men, even tried using potions to calm the nightmares, the still wouldn't stop. _

Neniel shortly ended her tale, and Thorin looked at her in shock and horror as he heard this tale. "No person should have to go through that horrible terror. Not even elves." said Thorin softly, and he took Neniel's hand. "Listen to me, Neniel. No one is going to harm you! I won't allow it. As long as I'm around." said Thorin. "Thorin, I can defend myself, you know. You can help me, yes, but I fought myself out of the mess, I can do it again too." said Neniel. _Yet also a very stubborn one at that, _Thorin thought.

Neniel stood up. "Maybe I better try and get some sleep. It's nice talking to you, Thorin! Good night!" said Neniel. "Good night!" said Thorin, as he watched the dark elf leave the living room. _There is something about her that intrigues me. Gandalf is right, she will make a good asset to our Company, _thought Thorin. The next morning, Neniel woke early as she packed her belongings preparing for journey with the dwarves. After she packed, she began sharpening her weapons in the dining room, while Bombur also had woken and began working on breakfast.

"Making arrows aren't you?" asked Kili, sitting beside Neniel. Neniel smiled. "Yes, I am." said Neniel. "Do you need help? I can help if you want to speed things up!" Kili offered. "Of course!" said Neniel, as she allowed the dwarf prince to help her.

"Where do Dark Elves dwell? Do they live in forests like regular elves?" asked Kili. "No, we live underground, like hobbits and dwarves. My people live in mountains and caves." said Neniel. "WOW! That means you love the mountains! That's great! Because where we're going is to a Mountain-the Lonely Mountain!" said Kili. Neniel laughed. "You'll definitely like it there, Neniel!" piped in Fili. "I'm sure I'll be right at home there-but really its not my place to say though." said Neniel.

"Well you don't have a home, you can stay with us." said Kili. "Well, that all depends on your Uncle." said Neniel, as she continued with her arrows. Shortly, the rest of the dwarves and Thorin entered the dining room, and breakfast is served. Not long after breakfast, the Company met outside the Green Dragon Inn. Neniel had brought along her horse that Gandalf had purchased her. She named her Myra. "Isn't Bilbo coming along?" Neniel asked. "We overheard him telling Gandalf last night that he wasn't coming." said Dwalin.

"Oh, that's too bad. I suppose its for the best." said Neniel, her voice in a disappointing tone. "But we're already placing bets if he's coming or not, since Gandalf told us that he knows that he can change his mind any time." piped in Bofur.

"Aren't you going to join us on the betting, Miss Neniel?" asked Kili. "I'm sorry, but I don't gamble. But I agree with Gandalf, the little hobbit can change his mind! Who knows? He may show up!" said Neniel. "What makes you say that?" asked Thorin. "I can see a lot of potential in him, Thorin! He may not show it yet, but give him time, he'll proven worth." said Neniel. Thorin scowled. "What? You don't like the hobbit do you?" asked Neniel. "Its not like I don't like him, Neniel. He has no skill in using weapons or fighting. He will be naught by a burden." said Thorin.

"Well I can train him." said Neniel. And the two of them said no more after that. Suddenly, they could a loud voice call out from behind them. "Wait! Wait! Don't leave! I signed it!" the voice called out. Everyone looked behind them, and they could see Bilbo running towards them, waving contract in hand. "I told you so!" whispered Neniel, with a grin. Bilbo hands over the contract to Balin, as the older dwarf looked it over. "Well, it appears that everything is place! Welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield!" said Balin.

"Give him a pony!" said Thorin, flatly. "Wait, wait! That won't be necessary! I can walk! As far as Frog Mort.." began the hobbit, when Fili and Kili picked up the hobbit, and placing him on a pony, as they begin to set out. No soon as they started moving, Bilbo sneezed loudly and called out for everyone to stop. "What now?" grumbled Thorin. "I forgot my pocket handkerchief!" Bilbo replied. "Here!" called out Bofur, as he tore fabric from his coat and tossed it to the hobbit.

"Moving on!" Thorin called out, as they began to move out.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Orc Camp**

"_Master! We found the Company of Dwarves, led by Oakenshield!" _spoken an orc scout in Black Speech. _"Good! We got them on our tail, we'll keep tracking them!" _said Azog. _"But they are not alone, Master! They have a wizard, a Halfling and a she-elf with them. This She-Elf, you know very well-the Dark Elf!" _said the orc scout. _"WHAT? You found her?!" _exclaimed Azog, his voice echoing throughout the area. _"Yes, my lord. What orders do you wish us to do?" _said the orc scout. _"Go after the She Elf, bring her to me alive!" _demanded Azog. _"Yes, sire." _said the orc scout, and he left.

**The Company**

Later that evening, the Company stopped and make camp by orders of Thorin. After Neniel set up her bedroll, Neniel volunteered to go find some firewood. "Neniel, I highly suggest you should take someone with you! I don't want you wandering the night alone." said Thorin. "Thorin, I will be fine! I can handle myself." said Neniel. "Listen to me, Neniel. You are a member of my company now! If I were to lose you-I.." began Thorin, and he quickly stopped. "You what?" said Neniel.

"Never mind! Just go!" hissed Thorin, and he walked away. Neniel went ahead and hunt some firewood alone. "I still think someone should have went with her, Thorin." said Balin. "How could I convince her? She's stubborn as an oxen!" snapped Thorin. "Sounds like someone we know." grumbled Dwalin. "Maybe one of us can shadow her!" spoke up Kili. "Good idea! Kili, you will be the one to shadow her." said Thorin. "WHAT?! Why me?" snapped Kili. "You're our best tracker! Just follow her!" demanded Thorin. "Yes, Uncle." said Kili softly, as he left, following Neniel's path.

Meanwhile, Neniel found a stream nearby. She decided to take a break from hunting firewood, to stop and take a quick bath. She removed her clothing, as she stepped into the stream. _I better make this quick before someone finds me, _thought Neniel. Neniel had been busy washing her hair, she didn't hear the rustling of the leaves behind her as someone approached. Kili grumbled as he walked further into the forest, when he came to a nearby stream-until he saw something he wished he hadn't looked. He could see the Dark Elf bathing in the stream, with the water only reaching up to her buttocks. Kili gasped, as he kept looking at the naked body of the Dark Elf.

He also noticed the tattoos on her shoulder, and her lower back.

_Just turn around and go back, Kili! Pretend that you didn't see anything! _thought the young dwarf as he bolted back to the camp. As he entered the camp, his face flushed with embarrassment. "Well? Did you find her? And what is she doing? She shouldn't be taking this long to find firewood!" said Thorin. "Oh, I found her alright." grumbled Kili. "Enough with the games, Kili! Where is she?!" demanded Thorin, angrily. "She's taking a bath, Uncle! I'm sorry when I looked-I should have never looked!" cried out Kili, as he marched over to his brother, sitting down, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

Suddenly, Fili burst into laughter. "What are you laughing at?!" shouted Kili. "You, gazing at a naked she-elf!" grinned Fili. "SHUT UP!" bellowed Kili, angrily. "Lighten up, Kee! I was only joking!" Fili snapped back. "ENOUGH! I guess I have to go get her myself!" bellowed Thorin. "No! No! Thorin! I wouldn't-don't! She'll get angry if she sees you!" protested Kili, but Thorin ignored Kili's protests, and continued walking away from the camp. Balin walked over to Kili, placing his hand on the dwarf prince's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, lad. It was only an accident that you saw her. Luckily she hadn't seen you there! Just act like it never happened." said the older dwarf, gently. Kili nodded.

Meanwhile, just as Thorin was about to find Neniel, he didn't have to go far because he found Neniel heading towards the camp, and he stopped her. "Where were you, Neniel? How long does it take to find firewood?!" demanded Thorin, angrily. "I'm sorry, Thorin-I needed a bath, so I stopped and took a bath." said Neniel. "That could've waited until after you return with the firewood! And by the way, I already know about your bath!" hissed Thorin. "WHAT?!" exclaimed Neniel, her eyes widened in shock and horror.

"Just go back to camp!" demanded Thorin, and the two of them quietly walked back. _All I done was take a bath, and he's getting angry with me over that?! _Neniel thought as she took a seat by her bedroll, feeling very angry at Thorin's actions, and puzzled on what is going on. Bofur handed over a bowl of soup to Neniel. "Are you hungry, Neniel? Soup is ready?" asked Bofur. "I'm not hungry, Bofur. Thanks for the offer!" grumbled Neniel. As the night progressed, Neniel tried to sleep, but she couldn't.

Neniel stood up, decided she had to relieve herself. Just as she was about to walk into the forest, she could hear voices talking. One of them she recognized as Thorin's, and another was Dwalin's.

She realized she couldn't do her business there, because she could see Thorin and Dwalin decided to take their watch there. Just as she was about to turn to find another area, she stopped when she heard her name mentioned during the dwarves conversation, and she decided to stop and listen in, without getting noticed. "Thorin, its really a bad idea for Gandalf to bring this elf along with us! She has caused us nothing but trouble and delay since we first started." said Dwalin.

"You are right, Dwalin. Once we reach the next village, we will leave her behind." said Thorin. Anger clouded over Neniel as she listened in this conversation. She didn't want to hear this, and she angrily marched away, forgetting what she had been meaning to do. By the time she returned to the camp, she grabbed her belongings. "Neniel? What are you doing?" asked Gandalf. "I'm leaving." said Neniel angrily as she packed.

"Neniel, you can't just leave! Its dangerous out there! Besides that, you already signed the contract!" protested Balin.

"Balin's right, Neniel. You cannot just leave. What is going on?" demanded Gandalf. "Isn't it obvious that I'm not wanted here? Apparently it is! That's why I'm leaving!" hissed Neniel. "Neniel.." began Kili. "You're not going anywhere, Neniel! NENIEL! GET BACK HERE!" yelled Gandalf, as Neniel sprinted away.

"I'll go after her." said Fili, as he sprinted off, following Neniel. After Thorin and Dwalin finished their watch, they returned to camp, while another pair of dwarves took up their turn. "Thorin, a word with you." said Gandalf. "What's going on? Where is our newest member of the company? I don't see her." said Thorin. "She left. Apparently she is upset. She must have heard something-a conversation perhaps? Between you and Dwalin?" said Gandalf. Thorin closed his eyes.

"What was she doing eavesdropping?! She had no business hearing our conversation!" roared Thorin. "She was going to relief herself, Thorin, and she walked in at a bad moment, and she heard you two talk! What was said between you and Dwalin?!" demanded Gandalf, angrily. "Dwalin doesn't trust her, and I still don't trust her. Gandalf, at the next village, we wish to dismiss her from the Company." said Thorin. "You cannot do that, Thorin. She already signed the contract. Why do you still distrust her?" asked Gandalf.

"Gandalf, Kili accidently saw Neniel bathing, and he seen the tattoos on her shoulder and back. And it has proven to me that this woman is not what she appears. She can be a witch practicing dark magic." said Thorin.

"Thorin son of Thrain! Of all the outrageous things you have spoken to me, that one is the worst! How dare you have the odacity of accusing MY apprentice of dark magic?!" bellowed the wizard angrily. Thorin stood frozen, as a tense brief silence came between them. "Thorin, I know Neniel for a long time, and there is one thing that she is not-is one whom practices dark magic. She has odd powers yes, but she only uses it to help people, I assure you." said Gandalf, his voice more calmer.

_**Neniel's POV:**_

As I walked away from camp, fuming mad after listening to the conversation between Thorin and Dwalin. I felt betrayed, and taken advantage of, and I felt angry mostly at Gandalf for dragging me onto this quest. How can I join a quest among a company whom doesn't trust me? I wanted to leave the company, and return to Bree, and continue my job as a bar wrench. But unfortunately, I didn't go far however. It was Fili whom caught up with me and stopped me. "Neniel, you don't have to do this! You don't have to leave! Please come back." said Fili.

I turned to Fili. "Why should I return? Your people don't like me with them! All of you don't trust me!" said Neniel. "Kili and I trust you! Mister Balin, and Bilbo trusts you! Bilbo even asked for you and wondered why you left." said Fili.

"I'm sorry, Fili. I cannot come back! This isn't my quest." I said. "Neniel-just come back! They'll warm up to you eventually! Trust me." said Fili, gently. I turned away, my back towards Fili, as I closed my eyes and sighed. _Why do you have to do this, you little shit? You remind me a lot of my brother! _I thought to myself, as I slowly turned and looked upon the young prince. "Alright, I'll come back." I said. "Good! I was hoping you would say that!" said Fili, as the two of us walked back to the camp.

_**No one's POV:**_

The next morning, the Company continued to set out, and they had ridden non stop for hours. "Where did you take off to last night, Neniel? You seemed pretty upset last night!" asked Bilbo, as they ridden that day. "I accidently walked in on a conversation, I wasn't supposed to listen, and it had gotten me upset. It was something Thorin and Dwalin said about me." said Neniel. "They still don't trust you?" asked Bilbo. Neniel nodded. "Oh, I'm so sorry." said Bilbo, quietly.

Later that evening the Thorin called out to set up camp near a abandoned farm house. Neniel decided to sit alone, which she pretty much preferred, as she began making more arrows. "She's not going to sit with us?" asked Bofur.

"She's still upset about the other night-really this is all my fault. If I hadn't looked at her, none of this would have happened." said Kili, sadly, standing up preparing to go with his brother to watch the ponies. "Kili, don't blame yourself for this. You were told to go find her, because she took a while of returning." said Balin. "I know. But its, I'm worried with Uncle and his relationship with her. He doesn't like her, nor Mister Dwalin." said Kili.

"They'll warm up her, eventually. As for Dwalin, I will deal with him." said Balin. "Hey, Neniel! Aren't you going to eat?" called out Bofur. "No thank you, Bofur! I'm not really all that hungry." Neniel replied. "Neniel, you haven eaten in two days! You need your strength." said Thorin, before he headed away from the group to speak to Gandalf. "Haven't you people got it already?! I said I'm not hungry!" yelled Neniel, angrily. Thorin scowled and turned away. "What has gotten into your apprentice, Gandalf?" growled Thorin. "Maybe you should know what has gotten into her, Thorin!" shot back the wizard.

While Neniel sat and cleaned her weapons, she could hear Gandalf and Thorin arguing about elves. She knew they weren't talking about her, they were talking about Rivendell.

The thought of Rivendell excited her. _Maybe if we do go to Rivendell, I can make a decision on whether to continue the quest or not, _thought Neniel. Suddenly, she could see Gandalf storming past her. _Great, Thorin must have ticked him off. Maybe I'll try and convince him, and see what that would do, _thought Neniel, and she stood up. She marched over to Thorin. "Thorin, as a member of this company, I like to speak my opinion in regards to the conversation you had with Gandalf." Neniel spoke up.

"Neniel, it doesn't concern you, and I'm not going to discuss this any further. We're camping here for tonight, and that's my final decision!" grumbled Thorin.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"No! This conversation is not over! I don't see any wrong in going to this Rivendell place, or where ever it is! At least we'll be safe there!" Neniel continued. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew I should have never trusted you! It was YOU that given Gandalf the idea of seeking refuge with the elves!" bellowed Thorin. "Excuse me?! I barely even know any of the elves here! Gandalf suggested the idea on his own, you twot!" shouted Neniel. I'm not going to have this. No-for now on, you are banished your our company! Gather your belongings and leave!" demanded Thorin.

"FINE!" screamed Neniel, as she spun around, and sprinted back to where she sat and she packed her belongings. "Great, they got into another fight again!" grumbled Dwalin. Balin closed his eyes and sighed. "Where are you going?" asked Bofur. "Away. Your precious leader just banished me from the group!" snarled Neniel. "He did _what?!" _cried out Bilbo. "He cannot do that! You signed the contract!" said Dori. "Well its too late. What's done is done. Farewell, it's a pleasure of meeting all of you!" said Neniel, and she walked away, a voice called out to her.

"Wait, you're forgetting something!" called out Nori. Neniel stopped and she turned to the dwarf. "What?" said Neniel. "Your steed, its with the other ponies." said Nori. "Oh, okay." said Neniel, as she walked towards the forest, where the ponies and Neniel's horse is kept. Neniel hoped Fili and Kili wouldn't notice her, because she didn't want them to know she is departing the company. Luckily, she found her horse Myra, and she mounted and sped off.

"It appears we lost a great companion." said Balin, sadly. "Companion? What is the big deal with her? She has dark secrets among her, brother! I for one, don't trust her." snarled Dwalin. "There is nothing wrong with this woman! I wish you and Thorin can get that through you thick skulls!" snapped Balin. Dwalin remained silent. Neniel, however, had no idea where she is going, and she realized she went the wrong way. As she rode, something in her gut told her to stop. She had a feeling there was something in the area.

Neniel dismounted as she guided her horse into the forest. Suddenly, a large troll stepped out in front of her. "HEY BERT! Look whom I found!" exclaimed the troll. Suddenly, two others walked up beside him. Neniel took out her bow, and aimed it at the trolls. "Looks like we got a pretty lady on our menu tonight, boys!" grinned the first troll.

"Don't you dare touch me! I'm warning you! Come closer, or I'll shoot!" demanded Neniel. "I wouldn't do that if I were yer, lassie! Tom, confiscate her weapon!" snarled William, the second the troll. The first troll, Tom, quickly approaches Neniel, as he snatched all her weapons from her. "GRAB HER!" hissed William, and so Tom and Bert grabbed Neniel. "LET GO OF ME, YOU BASTARDS!" screamed Neniel, as she tried to fight them, but she couldn't. "Tie her in the sack, while we get everything prepared." said William.

Bert and Tom nodded, as they ordered Neniel to remove her clothing. Once she did, Tom throw her in a sack and tossed her side. Neniel scanned around the area, and she noticed the ponies nearby. _Great heaven's above, they captured the company's ponies! _Neniel thought. Suddenly, she could see a familiar small figure walking behind the large trolls, and she could see it was Bilbo. She wanted to shout out his name, but if she did, they would end up capturing him to, so she remained silent.

But it appeared that Bilbo, unfortunately got caught, and Bert picked him up. "Whom do we have here?" asked Bert. "I'm Bilbo Baggins-a burgla-hobbit!" stammered Bilbo.

"What's a burglahobbit doing in these parts?" demanded Tom. "Enough, we should eat him too!" snarled Tom. Suddenly, Neniel could see Kili jump out of the trees. "Drop him!" shouted Kili. Suddenly, all three trolls turned to the dwarf prince. "I said drop him!" hissed Kili. Suddenly, the rest of the Company, bolted out of threes, with the weapons in hand, as they charged at the trolls. "FILI! KILI!" Neniel cried out. "NENIEL?!" exclaimed Fili, as he noticed Neniel tied in a sack. "Don't worry Neniel! I'll get you out!" Fili called out to her.

But as Fili tried to go to Fili, William spoke up. "Drop your weapons, or we'll kill your friend!" demanded the troll. Hesitantly, the company dropped their weapons. And pretty soon, they ended up getting tied up in sacks as well, including Bilbo. When they tied Thorin in a sack, they threw him on top of Neniel. "Get off of me!" Neniel hissed. Thorin snarled as he rolled over. "This is all your fault!" grumbled Thorin. "My fault?! How in the hell its my fault?! You banished me remember?!" screamed Neniel.

"Shut it, yer twits!" shouted Bert. "No, why don't you shut it, booger brain!" Neniel shouted back. "Neniel!" hissed Balin. Neniel fell silent. Once everyone is tied up in the bags, Bilbo looked over at the Company and Neniel.

And then he could see a glimpse of Gandalf behind a bridge. _Think of something, Bilbo, think of something, fast! _Bilbo thought to himself. Shortly, Bilbo came up with an idea. "Wait! I have an idea how cooking dwarf!" Bilbo called out. "What are yer talking about, flurgaburgahobbit?" snarled Bert. Neniel smiled. She knew Bilbo came up with an idea of distracting the trolls. "Shut up, Bert! Let the burglahobbit speak!" demanded William. "Tell us, ferret!" demanded Bert.

"Well, the secret to cooking dwarf is.." began Bilbo, suddenly the dwarves began shouting names at him. "TRAITOR!" yelled Dwalin. "Oh knock it off, you idiots!" Neniel shouted out to the dwarves. Gloin glared at Neniel. Suddenly, Tom picked up Bombur. "No, no! Not that one! That one's infected!" exclaimed Bilbo. "What are you trying to impose, ferret?" snarled William. "He's got parasites! All of them do! Its in their tubes-they're no good for eating!" said Bilbo quickly.

"Parasites?! We don't have parasites! YOU have parasites!" shouted Kili, when suddenly Thorin, whom caught on to Bilbo's plan, kicked his nephew in the backside. And that's when Kili changed his story. "I got huge parasites!" called out Kili. "I got parasites as huge as my arm!" piped in Oin. "What are you taking us for? Fools, Ferret?!" barked William, as he moved closer to Bilbo. "No! No-its not-!" began Bilbo.

When suddenly, Gandalf stepped forward, standing on a bridge, holding up his staff. "Who's that? Can we eat him too?" asked Tom. "May dawn take you all, be stone to you!" exclaimed Gandalf, as he slammed his staff on the bridge, and light shown throughout the forest, turning all three trolls into stone. After that, Gandalf released the Company. Neniel quickly gathered her clothing and hide behind trees as she put her clothes back on. Fortunately no one had taken notice her undressed, and she sighed with relief, because she felt embarrassed of being only seen in her undergarments.

After getting dressed, she stepped out from the trees. Just as she was about to reach to her horse to leave the Company once more, she could feel a hand stopping her from leaving. It was Gandalf. "And where do you think you're going, Neniel?" asked Gandalf. "I'm leaving. This time, its definite and for good." grumbled Neniel, and she quickly turned away from her mentor. "You're not going anywhere, Neniel! We've discussed this before!" said Gandalf sternly. "I have no other choice but to, Gandalf! Thorin banished me! You can ask him yourself!" snapped Neniel angrily.

"Oh has he? We'll maybe I better go and change his mind then!" snarled the wizard as he walked away.

"Good luck trying to convince him! You know well as I do, he won't listen! Especially to you!" Neniel called out, as the wizard continued walking away. Balin shortly approaches Neniel. "I'm glad to see that you're okay, Miss Neniel!" said the dwarf. Neniel smiled. "Yes, I'm fine! No bruises or scrapes. I'm in one piece, thankfully." said Neniel. "So does this mean you're back with the Company?" asked Balin. "I don't know. Gandalf is going to talk to Thorin, to convince him to allow me back in the Company. It really doesn't matter. I don't belong anyways, Farewell, Master Balin." said Neniel, and she walked away.

Neniel decided once more to leave, and instead of going to Bree as she had originally planned, she decided her destination would be Rivendell, since she remembered during her travels with her mentor, she had been there twice, and loved it. And Elrond had treated her like as she was his own daughter. And she already addressed him as 'Pa'.

_**Gandalf's POV:**_

I decided once and for all to put an end to Thorin's distrust in my apprentice. Things have gone far now, and its time to get it resolved before it gets even worse. Suddenly, I could hear Thorin speaking up behind me. "Where have you been?" asked the dwarf. "Looking ahead!" I replied. "Why did you come back?" Thorin asked again.

"Looking behind, if you must know. It seems everyone made it out okay." I said. "Well, I rest this blame on our burglar and that Dark Elf friend of yours." said Thorin. "Thorin, he was only buying time to distract the trolls, and about Neniel, we need to have a little chat. All you have done throughout this journey is talk bad about her. She has done no wrong to you, and she deserves a second chance." I said. Thorin bowed his head.

"Perhaps you're right, Gandalf. Where is she?" asked Thorin. "She's with the company!" I replied. "No she isn't. She left us." spoke up Dwalin, approaching Thorin and I. "WHAT?!" Thorin and I exclaimed. I closed my eyes. _That stubborn, stubborn woman! For once, why can't she keep her cool? I told her I handle this, _I thought to myself. "Well if she's gone, she's gone. We're not going to waste our time finding her. Isn't there a troll cave nearby?" Thorin asked. "Yes, there is! Follow me!" I said hesitantly, as I now shifted my worries to my apprentice, wondering if she'll be safe.

I prayed she would make it to Rivendell at least in one peace, that all it matters to me.

_**No one's POV:**_

Neniel had been riding for several hours, and soon she found herself out in the open field. She felt happy to be on her own again, it was something that she always wanted. She was a loner, and she was used to the life on her own, after her kingdom had been destroyed. Suddenly, she quickly stopped her horse, as she could hear drumming and howling in the distance. Suddenly ahead of her, she could see a large group of orcs, coming her way.

"_Ride at Great Speed, Myra!" _Neniel called out to her steed in her native tongue, and the horse galloped, as she continued heading towards Imaladris. Unfortunately, she didn't go far, when she is surrounded by a large number of orcs mounted on orcs, and she realized she is outnumbered. "Our master is going to be pleased! TAKE HER!" demanded one orc. "Over my dead body!" shouted Neniel, as began firing arrows at the on coming orcs. "With all due pleasure!" sneered another orc behind her, when he took his hammer, striking it in her back, as she collapsed, with a loud scream.

The last thing Neniel could remember is hearing horns sounding off, and the orcs retreated, and everything went black from there.

"Wake up, its okay! You're safe now, young _elleth!" _said a kind deep voice. Neniel woke up, and she could see a dark haired elf, dressed in maroon robes and a silver circlet smiling down at her. Neniel instantly recognized the elf. "Lord Elrond!" Neniel exclaimed softly. "You would have been killed out there, Neniel. What are you doing traveling alone, and without your mentor?" asked Elrond. "It's a really long story, Pa. Can we save it for later?" said Neniel, tiredly.

"Yes, of course. You need to continue your rest." said Elrond. "Am I badly injured?" asked Neniel. "Just only a minor knock on your head, that's pretty much it. You are fine, Neniel. After your rest, I have your bath ready, and you can join me for lunch, and we'll talk some more okay?" said Elrond. Neniel nodded as she drifted back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

After Neniel bathed and dressed, she joined Lord Elrond for lunch and tea, and the two of them talked. She told her of her falling out with the Company, mostly with the Company's leader Thorin Oakenshield. "But Gandalf wanted you part of this mission, did he not?" asked Lord Elrond. Neniel nodded. She also realized she is making a terrible mistake. She made a promise to Balin she would never speak of the quest to anyone, and now she had done so when she spoken to Elrond. And she realized this would cost her, her friendship with the rest of the Company.

"You looked troubled, Neniel! Are you alright?" asked Elrond. "I'm fine. I'm just thinking, that's all." said Neniel. Two days later, it was announced that Gandalf and the Company had arrived in Rivendell. Lindir enters Neniel's room. "Aren't you going to see your friends, Neniel?" asked the Elf. "No. Not right now. I just need to rest." said Neniel softly. Thorin was the last person she wanted to see. Right now she enjoyed the peace and quiet in Rivendell, and to decide whether she would go on the quest or not.

After sitting for a while, Neniel decided to join for supper.

By the time she entered the Dining Hall, she could see everyone gathered at their tables, and she could see Gandalf and Thorin sitting with Elrond. _Great, Mister Stick up His Arse is sitting with them! Just keep your compose, Neniel. Don't cause a scene! _Neniel thought as she sat in between Gandalf and Thorin. "Wow, you clean up rather nicely, Neniel!" said Gandalf, smiling at his apprentice. "Its on loan from Lady Arwen. I almost chosen her lavender one, but her grey and light blue suits better on me." said Neniel.

"It sure does." grumbled Thorin. Neniel looked at Thorin. "Excuse me? Did you just say something? Was that an actual compliment coming from your lips, dwarf?" said Neniel, sarcastically. Elrond chuckled softly. "If you must know, yes. All in all, you look-pretty." said Thorin. "Is that it? Just pretty? No beautiful, no stunning, no ravishing? Just pretty?" said Neniel, crossing her arms. "Don't push it, elf." grumbled Thorin. Neniel snorted, and she turned her attention to Gandalf.

"I have something for you that I found in the Troll's Lair." said Gandalf. "Oh really?" said Neniel. Gandalf presented a nice sword to the Dark Elf, and she took the sword, looking it over. "Thank you, Gandalf. Its lovely!" said Neniel. "Neniel, I like to have a word with you later, if you don't mind." Thorin whispered to the dark elf.

"I don't mind. As long as there is an apology in order." said Neniel. And Thorin turned back to the conservation between Gandalf and Elrond, now discussing his and Gandalf's weapons. Neniel could listen to the dwarves talking amongst themselves, mostly about their strong disliking of the elven food. Neniel rolled her eyes. Neniel enjoyed the food a lot. _Well, everyone has their own tastes, _Neniel thought. After supper, Thorin turned to Neniel. "You don't mind if I borrow your apprentice for a moment?" asked Thorin. Gandalf nodded. "Miss Neniel, follow me!" said Thorin, standing up.

Neniel nodded, as she followed Thorin outside on the balcony. Once they stepped outside into the night air, Neniel looked up at the stars, and Thorin cleared his throat. "Neniel-I just want to say to you-I-!" began Thorin. The dwarf was having a difficult time to come up with an apology to Neniel. "Well?" said Neniel, as she was waiting for Thorin to continue. "I just want to-apologize for my action towards you at the farmhouse." said Thorin. "Is that it? Is that all you have to say?" said Neniel.

"No, that's not all. When Kili told me he saw the tattoos on your back, we all assumed that you were a witch that practiced black magic. It was Gandalf whom told us that you aren't that way." Thorin confessed.

Neniel frowned. "Let me inform you, because I am a dark elf, I use magic for dark purposes! I am not like that! My magic is my life force, and I save myself and others with this magic-don't underestimate the power of dark elves, Thorin, son of Thrain. There is more to me, than you think. In case my mentor hasn't informed you yet, I have not only excellent skills in healing, but I also have the power to resurrect the dead, as well as speak to them." said Neniel. Thorin's eyes widened in surprise.

"You can really do that?" gasped Thorin. Neniel nodded. "That is why Gandalf asked me to join the quest." said Neniel. "Well-that explains a whole lot.." said Thorin. "Never judge others by their appearance, Thorin. It doesn't get you anywhere. I say the same about our burglar too. You need to give him a chance as well." said Neniel, as she was about to turn away to walk back inside, Thorin spoke up, as he placed his hand on Neniel's shoulder. "Nen, wait!" said Thorin. Neniel stopped, and she turned to look at Thorin.

"I just wanted to give you my condolences of the loss of your family and home, in case I forgotten to tell you." said Thorin. "Thank you." said Neniel. Thorin nodded, as he watched Neniel walk back inside the palace.

As Thorin entered back in the Dining Hall, he could see Bofur on top of a pillar centering the dining room, singing, alongside with the other dwarves and Bilbo. Fili and Kili grabbed Neniel, as they danced with her. A smile slowly formed on the dwarf leader's lips as he went and stood in front of the company, with flask in hand, as he began tapping his foot to the tune of the song. As Neniel danced, she turned and she could see Thorin smiling and tapping his foot to the song, as well singing along with the Company.

She had never seen this side of the dwarf before, it warmed her heart to see the dwarf leader smile. _So the dwarf does have a good side! _Neniel thought. "Hey, lets swing Nen around and throw her to Uncle!" grinned Kili. "Yes!" chirped Fili, as they spun Neniel. "WOA!" exclaimed Neniel, as she spun really fast, and landed right into Thorin's chest. To Neniel's surprise, the dwarf laughed, as he took her by her hands, as they continued to dance around the room. "You could have asked first? Or you wanted your nephews to do that for you?" teased Neniel.

"I wanted my nephews to do that for me!" grinned Thorin, as they danced about the room. "Its nice to see you have a good side, Thorin. You should smile more often!" said Neniel. Thorin nodded.

Pretty soon, the song ended. And the dwarves began tossing food at each other. Neniel laughed. "I think its best you get out of the way before you get hit!" joked Thorin. "No kidding!" said Neniel, as she was about to retire to her room. "Nen, wait." Thorin spoke up, stopping her from walking away. "Yes?" said Neniel. "Meet me in the conservatory in three hours. I will be done with my meeting with Elrond by then." said Thorin. Neniel nodded, as she walked away, wondering why Thorin wanted to meet with her.

"You're not going to join us for our after party?" spoke up Kili. "No, I'm just going to have a little quiet time before-" began Neniel. "Before what?" said Kili. "Its nothing." said Neniel quickly. She didn't want to tell Kili that was she going to meet one on one with Thorin later. She didn't want to give Kili the wrong idea. "Well, if you get bored, you know where the party is!" called out the dwarf prince, as he watched Neniel walk to her room.

Two hours later, Thorin waited in the conservatory for Neniel. Neniel shortly came out, and she found Thorin sitting on a bench, and she could see Thorin holding a small harp in his hand. She wondered why Thorin was needing the harp for, as she approached closer to the dwarf, and she sat beside him.

"Good evening, Thorin! How did the meeting go?" asked Neniel. "It went well as I expected. Got the answers I needed." Thorin replied, as he absentmindedly plucked a few strings on the harp. "That's good." said Neniel. "Neniel, this may sound bold of me of saying this, and you probably think I'm silly if I say this to you. I find you quite intriguing, and beautiful, and unlike any elf I've met." began Thorin. Neniel couldn't help but laugh when she heard this.

"Thorin, how much of that rum have you been drinking?" said Neniel, with a sound of amusement in her voice. "Neniel, I haven't drunk that much. I'm not jesting." said Thorin, his tone serious. "I didn't say you were." said Neniel. "Neniel, I written a little song, earlier. I was hoping it would be more related to our journey, to add more words-instead, all I could think of is you." said Thorin. "And you end up writing a song about me instead?" said Neniel with a soft chuckle.

"Yes." said Thorin. "I don't mind hearing it." said Neniel. Thorin nodded, as he placed his fingers on the silver strings of the harp, as he started to play. Thorin started off the song instrumentally at first, and presently, he started to sing. As Neniel sat and listened to Thorin's song, she realized the song indeed was about her, and his newfound feelings for her.

And she took the hint, that Thorin has feelings for her. However he had a odd way of showing it at first, and now those feelings are out in the open, displayed through song and music. The song moved Neniel, very much, and she looked away, preventing to appear to look weak in front of the dwarf. But she also enjoyed this side of Thorin, however she was already used to his grumpy personality.

Now Neniel's feelings went from melancholy to desire and longing. She longed to touch him, and to kiss him. When Thorin finished the song, he turned to her and smiled. "Thorin, hadn't I know you feel this way, I should have stayed with the Company…" said Neniel. "Neniel, you didn't know because I was fighting those feelings-that is why I treated you the way I did-I only wanted to protect you from getting hurt-but Gandalf assured me that you are a seasoned warrior-and now I believe him." said Thorin, as he placed the harp aside, and moved closer to the dark elf.

"Thorin.." said Neniel. "Please don't leave the company…Reconsider your decision of staying with us." said Thorin, as he placed his hand on Neniel's face. "I will." said Neniel. Suddenly, to Neniel's surprise, Thorin pulled her into his arms, brushing his lips over hers, embracing her in a kiss.

Neniel wrapped her arms around Thorin's neck, as she returned the kiss with a deeper one. At the same time, Fili walked out into the conservatory, when he saw the dark elf and his Uncle kissing. "I think I better come back later!" grumbled the blonde dwarf prince, his face blushed as he quickly walked away. The young dwarf returned to the room where the Company is staying. "Well? Where is Thorin?" asked Balin.

"He's with Neniel-and they were-um-how am I going to say this gently? They were kissing." said Fili, with a sheepish grin. Suddenly, Kili, alongside with several dwarves burst into laughter. "And to think Kili's the only lad here with an elf maid fetish!" chuckled Nori. Kili shot a glare at the dwarf. Balin grinned, delighted that the two of the made up, but it took him by surprise when he heard that they kissed. 

Dwalin grinned. "At least they 'kissed' and made up." chuckled the bald dwarf. Later, as Thorin and Neniel strolled the corridors of Imaladris, Gandalf approached them. "Thorin, you and the Company have to leave immediately." said Gandalf. Thorin nodded. "Is there a reason why, Gandalf?" asked Neniel. "I cannot say the first few reasons, but the second reason involves you, Neniel." said Gandalf. "Me? Why me? Do the elves not like me?" asked Neniel. "No, no! Its not that at all! Come here, Neniel, we can speak to this in private." said Gandalf.

"I'll join you momentarily!" said Neniel. Thorin nodded, as he returned to his Company. "Neniel, Saruman the White has plans for you, and I really don't want you with him. So its best you leave with the Company tonight." said Gandalf. "Why would Saruman want me for?" asked Neniel. "He didn't tell me why. He called you a great 'asset' for him. I rather have you as my apprentice than you to become Saruman's." said Gandalf. "Why? You don't trust him?" asked Neniel. "No, I don't trust him. Nor Elrond or Galadriel." said Gandalf. "Okay, we'll leave." said Neniel.

But as she walked away, she stopped and looked at Gandalf. "You're not coming with us?" asked Neniel. "No, not just yet. I have a meeting, but I will join up with you and the Company later." said Gandalf. Neniel nodded and she walked away, returning to the Company.


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I'm going to take some time away from the story for a while. A good friend of mine passed away Jan 8****th****. She lost her fight with Brain cancer, and having a difficult time coping with her loss. She and I been friends since childhood. I'll be back with the story soon. **

**Thank you to those who followed me, I will be soon for more updates. **


	9. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**A/n: I've returned from my break, and finally a update!**

And so that evening, the Company set out from Rivendell. Neniel had strolled silently next to Thorin, thinking over her mentors words, wondering why Saruman wanted her. "You're rather quiet this evening, Nen. Are you okay?" spoke up Thorin. "Oh, I'm fine, Thorin. Just got a lot on my mind, that's all." Neniel replied. Thorin nodded as they continued on. They finally reached the Misty Mountains, as they weather turned for the worst, as they climbed the Mountain Pass. "Now, we're in my kind of territory!" sighed Neniel. Bofur chuckled.

"What?" said Neniel. "It's what you said, lass. Its amusing. Never heard of a elf who loves mountains." said Bofur. "She's a dark elf, you git! They love mountains, and underground life." said Dwalin. "It reminds me too much of my old home. Except with less fog. We get a lot of rain, however." said Neniel. Neniel had no complaints about the weather, because was rather used to it.

Later, as the day progressed, the weather gotten much worse. It was raining horizontally, along with heavy wind gusts, lightening and thunder. Suddenly, something caught Neniel's attention: Two large stone figures, appearing to throw boulders at each other. "Bless my beard! The legends are true! Stone Giants!" exclaimed Bofur. "And if they see you being bad, they'll toss a boulder at you!" Neniel joked. "Hey? Who rattled your chain?" Bofur shot back, with a grin.

"We must seek shelter!" Thorin called out, as he led the Company further up the Mountain. Suddenly as they continued, Kili was further ahead of the Company when suddenly the mountain surface had split. "Kili! Grab my hand!" Fili called out, as he tried to reach Kili's hand. But no soon as Kili tried to go for Fili's arm, a large boulder fell in between Kili and the Company. "KILI!" Thorin cried out. Then a bolt of lightening struck the boulder, splitting it, revealing Kili on the other side of the mountain surface, as Kili jumped, reunited with the Company again.

Unfortunately it wasn't the end of their problems. They suddenly hear a loud cry from Bilbo. "BILBO!" exclaimed Neniel, as she ran towards him. "Grab my hand, Bilbo!" said Neniel, reaching out her hand to the hobbit. Bilbo struggled to reach for the Dark Elf's hand.

When suddenly Neniel lost balance of her left foot, and she slipped too. Dwalin and Thorin sprinted towards them. Dwalin pulled up Neniel, while Thorin carried the hobbit back up on the surface. "I thought we lost Neniel and our burglar!" panted Dwalin. "The hobbit has been lost since he left his home. He's been nothing but a burden, he has no place amongst us. The she elf is as nuisance as well! We'll stay in the cave!" said Thorin, leading the Company into the cave.

Thorin's harsh words angered Neniel. How could he say that about the hobbit, and then turn around calling her a nuisance? Neniel wasn't going to have any of it. Neniel angrily marched towards the Dwarf leader. "Thorin, a word with you now!" said Neniel, icily. "Not right now. Can't you see that I'm busy?" growled Thorin. "We're going to talk now, BUSTER!" shouted Neniel. "Fine!" said Thorin, as the two of them walked away from the Company.

Suddenly, Neniel began punching at the Dwarf. "You stupid, selfish bastard! How could you? How could say that about Bilbo? It couldn't be helped the both of us slipped off the Mountain! You are a cold hearted beast, Thorin son of Thrain!" shouted Neniel, as she walked away. "Where are you going?" shouted Thorin. "Crazy!" Neniel shouted back, as she walked out of the cave. "Is she leaving us?!" snapped Dori.

"Don't just stand there Thorin! Go get her!" demanded Balin. "She cannot be traveling the wild alone! Go after her!" shouted Dwalin. Thorin sighed, as he walked out of the cave. Luckily, Neniel hadn't reached below the Mountain yet. "Neniel! Get back here right this instant!" Thorin called out. "NO!" screamed Neniel. "Fine, if she wants to do things the hard way-the hard way it is!" growled Thorin, as he sprinted after Neniel.

Once he drew closer to her, he grabbed her, picking her up. "HEY! You put me down!" shouted Neniel. "You are staying with us!" hissed Thorin. "Why? So I can be a further nuisance to you?!" screamed Neniel, tears streaming down her face. Thorin looked at her face, he could plainly see the hurt in her eyes. "Neniel.." said Thorin softly. "Just forget about it." grumbled Neniel, as they entered the cave, and the two of them sat together.

"Neniel, I'm sorry-I didn't mean it-I was under the pressure of keeping everyone safe-I never meant to say those words." said Thorin, placing his hand on Neniel's cheek. "What of Bilbo-you didn't mean what you said about him?" said Neniel. Thorin remained silent. "Thorin!" said Neniel. "No, I didn't mean what I said about him. Nen, lets no longer fight anymore. I cannot bear it." said Thorin. "Agreed." said Neniel, as she laid back in his arms. "Just rest." said Thorin softly.

After Neniel dozed off, Thorin decided to remain awake, and he could hear Bofur and Bilbo talking. _Great, he's planning to leave us. Neniel's right, I should have kept my mouth, shut! _thought the dwarf. Thorin shortly took notice Bilbo unsheathing his sword, and it was glowing. Thorin knew what that meant, as he looked at his weapon, and it was glowing too. "Wake up! Everybody wake up!" Thorin called out. "What's going on?" exclaimed Neniel. Suddenly, the floor of the cave gave in, and everyone fell through the floor.

They landed on the floor, crash landed in a large underground cave, surrounded by goblins. The goblins confiscated their weapons and they dragged them to their leader, the Great Goblin. "Well, whom we have here disturbing my kingdom? Thieves? Assassins?" demanded the Great Goblin. "Dwarves, your malevolence, and a she dark elf." said a goblin. Suddenly, the Great Goblin turned his attention to Neniel. "You! You have been wanted by a certain old foe of the dwarves! Lads, take her away! Take her to him as a gift from yours truly!" demanded the Great Goblin.

At the same time the goblins dragged Neniel away, as she screamed, Thorin stepped forward. "YOU LET HER GO!" roared Thorin.

"Well, well, well! Its Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror King Under the Mountain! Oh, wait, you don't have a mountain-you have nothing! And it seems an old foe of yours has a price on your pretty head! You know whom I speak!" said the Great Goblin. "You lie! He died in his wounds long ago!" shouted Thorin. "Oh, is it that so! Uh oh, I feel a song coming on!" chirped the Great Goblin, and he began to sing. It sounded more like noise than it did a song. As he sang, the goblins dragged the Company to a torture devise.

_**Neniel's POV:**_

Several goblins dragged me out of the caves, and it had been a long and painful journey with this creatures. When the Goblin spoke whom this 'old foe' is, I knew exactly whom he was talking about. The same orc who killed my family and destroyed my home. And I will not allow him to take my life either. Hours went by as we arrived at the orc encampment. The goblins approached the Orc Leader. "We have brought you a gift, sire. In courtesy of our King!" spoke up the goblin scout. _**"Well, who is it?" **_spoke up Azog, in Black Speech.

And the goblins shoved me in front of them. Azog snickered.

"_**At last we meet, Neniel. I'm surprised you survived the wild, unlike your parents! But not for much longer! In the meantime, you will remain hostage with my scouts until I decide on what to do with you. I have more pressing matters to attend to!" **_said Azog. "Why don't you rot in hell, FILTH!" I shouted at the orc. Suddenly Azog demanded his orcs to grab me and tie me to a tree. After that, several orc guards remained behind to watch me, while Azog and the rest of the Orcs had left the encampment. I knew right then and there they were tracking down the dwarves.

I sat there, thinking of a plan to escape. I wanted to use my powers badly, but Gandalf highly advised me not too, which I didn't understand why. Another hour went by, still I haven't decided how to escape, when I looked behind me, I could see a large black creature heading towards my direction. And what I made of it, it appeared to be a bear. _Well great! First getting captured by goblins and orcs, and soon to be eaten by a bear! Will this night get any worse? _I thought to myself.

Suddenly the bear stopped in his tracks as he saw me tied to a tree. I prayed that the bear wouldn't harm me. As he drew closer, to my surprise, he bit the rope that tied me to a tree.

_The bear is helping me! For the love of things underground, the bear is helping me! _I thought to myself. After I was freed, the bear gave me a gesture, as if he was telling me to climb his back, so he would take me to safety. I agreed, and I climbed his back as he speed off. An hour later, we arrived at a large log home, and I entered. I felt amazed at all the wooden furniture that was carefully hand crafted appeared in the home.

I took my seat at the large dining room table, when a tall man appeared with wild looking hair and blue eyes. "You would have gotten yourself killed out there, woman! What were you doing out in the wild alone?" asked the man. I introduced myself, and explained my situation. "A friend of Gandalf the Grey? How interesting. Any friend of Gandalf's is a friend of mine. My name is Beorn!" said the man, as he extended his hand, and we shook hands. "You shall remain here until you reunite with your Companions again. Its too dangerous for you to be out alone." said Beorn. "Thank you Beorn." I said.

After a quick dinner, Beorn showed me to a room where I would sleep, an a washroom where I can bathe. After my bath, I retired to the guestroom and fell asleep.

_**No one's POV:**_

The next morning, Neniel woke up, with the sun shining through the window. And she could hear many voices talking from outside the door. _How strange, Beorn has expected company? Normally he lives alone! _thought Neniel as she quickly got dressed, and she decided to find the sources of the voices. As she entered the dining room, her eyes widened in surprise, when she saw Gandalf, Thorin, Bilbo and all the dwarves sitting at the table. "Gandalf! THORIN!" Neniel cried out. "Neniel! You're alive!" exclaimed Fili and Kili.

"No, kidding, boys!" Neniel smirked. Thorin approaches Neniel as he took her into his arms. "I am glad you are safe. Tell us everything that happened." said Thorin, as he guided her to a chair and sat down. Neniel told everyone her story, from the beginning when the goblins took her to the encampment, and to her encounter with Azog, and of Beorn's rescue. In return, the Company had tales of their own, with their encounter with Azog and his orcs. Beorn advised the Company to stay awhile and to stay indoors, especially at night.

And the Company accepted the skin changer's offer.

By nightfall after supper, Beorn had left for the evening to keep watch over his land, while the Dwarves gathered around the Great Hall around the fire pit, sitting on the floor. Gandalf and Bilbo both went to bed. Neniel sat with the Company, sitting next to Thorin, whom was in front of the Company, sitting cross legged on the floor and smoking his pipe. Suddenly, Bofur and some of the dwarves were in the mood for some singing and music as Bofur took out his flute.

Thorin found a lute sitting nearby and he reached for it, as he gently began to strum and started to sing, shortly joined in by the rest of the Company:

_**The wind was on the withered heath**_

_**But in the forest stirred no leaf;**_

_**There shadows lay, by night and day**_

_**And dark things silent crept beneath.**_

_**The wind came down from mountains cold**_

_**And like a tide it roared and rolled;**_

_**The branches groaned, the forest moaned**_

_**And leaves were laid upon the mould.**_


	10. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**A/N: Just a heads up, I'm also working on a story on Wattpad, so its going to be a little while in between updates, but I am keeping the story going!**

When their song ended, Neniel could feel herself dozing off, as she laid her head on Thorin's shoulder. Thorin placed the lute aside, and he took Neniel into his arms, resting her head gently on his broad chest. The next morning, everyone woke up and met up with Beorn outside on his front porch as they were discussing the next leg of the journey. When Neniel mentioned Mirkwood, she scowled. She didn't want to set foot near the place, because she had been there before, and know of its people.

She loathed Thranduil, because he claimed the Dark elves as traitors, and considered them disgraceful to the entire elven race. At her last meeting with the Wood Elves, he had threatened if any Dark Elf would set foot in his kingdom, they would be killed off immediately. Thorin noticed the troubled look on Neniel's features. "Do we have to enter the forest, Thorin?" asked Neniel. "Neniel, we have no other choice? Is there something you need to tell me?" asked Thorin.

"I fear for my life, Thorin if I enter that forest. They will kill me." said Neniel. Thorin scowled. "Listen to me, Neniel. Those elves will not LAY a hand on you! I will not let them, is that understood?" said Thorin, firmly. Neniel smiled, as she took Thorin's hand. "You remain close to us when we enter the forest, especially near me." said Thorin. Neniel nodded. It was decided that day, the Company will depart from Beorn's home. Gandalf also informed them he would be taking temporary leave for the Company as well.

Neniel didn't like the sound of the wizard having to leave, but she knew he had other business to attend to. "A wizard's job is never done, Miss Neniel." said Gandalf as they ridden that day. Neniel smiled. "And so is a dark elf's!" Neniel smiled back. Hours later, they stopped to make camp just outside of the Forest entrance. "We will enter the forest by sunrise." Thorin announced to the Company. After setting up camp, Thorin had made sure that Neniel remained close by.

"I'm going to be taking first watch tonight, Neniel. So stay where you're at." said Thorin. Neniel nodded, as she climbed into bedroll preparing to sleep. As the night progressed, a voice startled Neniel, and it woke her up. _"Neniel, come! You must seen this, this is amazing!" _the voice said. Neniel thought it was Thorin that was speaking to her. _Wait a minute! Isn't Thorin supposed to be taking first watch? _Neniel thought to herself and she laid back down in her bedroll, dismissing the voice. A few minutes later, the voice spoke up again. _"Come on, love! This is a once in a life time thing, you must see this!" _the voice continued. Neniel stood up and scanned around the area. She noticed the entire company and Bilbo are sleeping, and Thorin was at his post taking watch. Neniel felt something was a bit off, and she decided to follow the voice.

"_I'm in the forest, love. Come into the forest, that's where you'll find your surprise!" _the voice began to speak again. Neniel began feeling frustrated. She knew, deep down inside something was not right about the situation, as she entered the forest. As Neniel walked further into the forest, she could see a glowing figure ahead of her, and it formed into Thorin! Instead of wearing his blue silk tunic and chain mail, he was wearing gold armor, and his beard was much, much longer.

_What in blazes is going on here? Why is Thorin dressed like that? Isn't he supposed to be taking watch? _Neniel thought to herself. _"My love, you have found it!" _purred the glowing Thorin as he approached her. "You are not Thorin, go away!" hissed Neniel.

"_I wouldn't speak to your King that way, woman! I am Thorin, and no one can say otherwise!" _the glowing figure spoke in anger. "Get away from me! I told you, you're not Thorin!" Neniel screamed, as she quickly withdrawn her sword. Suddenly to her shock and horror, the glowing figure's eyes turned red. _"You are right, I AM NOT THORIN!" _the glowing figured yelled in a deep, ominous voice. Suddenly, Neniel swung her sword at the figure, and it disappeared. Suddenly a black shadow appeared. _"You are mine, Neniel!" _shouted the dark figure. Neniel screamed as she bolted further into the forest, with the dark shadow chasing after her.

But the dark shadow stopped as the chase went further, knowing it was on the territory of the Wood Elves, and the black shadow disappeared with a loud shriek. Neniel covered her ears at the loud sound, which soon left as soon as it started. As Neniel tried to go back to camp, she realized that she is now lost, and couldn't find her way back to the camp. _Shit! I'm effing lost! _Neniel thought angrily as she walked further into the forest.

Later, she stopped for a rest, because the atmosphere of the forest was making her feel tired and groggy, and she soon dozed off.

_**Thorin's POV:**_

When my watch ended, I returned to the camp and noticed Neniel not in her spot. I panicked as I woken up the Company. "What's going on, laddie?" asked Balin. "It's Neniel! She's missing!" I exclaimed. "Maybe she went potty." said Bofur. "This is no time for jokes, Bofur! If she had went to relieve herself, she would have been back by NOW!" I snapped at the dwarf. I decided to send the Company in pairs to go find Neniel. "Dwalin, Gandalf, Bilbo and myself will search that part of the area. Balin, Fili, Kili! Search the beginning of the forest." I instructed them.

Everyone nodded, as we split up into groups as we searched for Neniel. An hour later, we met up at the camp, and there were reports of no sign of Neniel, much to my worry and frustration, and I decided to call off the search. "We have no time to search for her. We must continued our quest." I said, icily. "You don't mean that you're going to leave Neniel wandering the forest alone are you?!" snapped Balin. "Balin, time is running short! We have no time to look for her! Neniel can handle herself! Don't worry, we may meet up with her, we may not!" I argued.

"Well if she ends up getting hurt or worse, its going to end up on your conscious, my friend!" snapped Balin, as he walked away from me.

**Mirkwood**

**Woodland Realm**

Two guards bought forth the slumbering dark elf, presenting her to the Elf King. Thranduil scowled. "What is a dark elf doing in my forest?!" demanded the Elf King, angrily. "We don't know, your Majesty. We found her sleeping in the forest, and stealing some of the food." said the first guard. "Take her to the guest room, until I decide on her fate." Thranduil ordered the guards, and then he called out to the Elf Captain Tauriel. "You make sure this woman is fed. I don't want her to starve before I put her to death." said Thranduil. The red haired elf nodded.

An hour later, Neniel woke up finding herself in a large bed, inside a large room. "Where am I?" Neniel asked, as she looked around the room. Suddenly, she saw a red haired elf standing in front of her, Neniel gasped, as tears ran down her face, and there were also tears in the red haired elf's eyes as well. "TAURIEL!" cried out Neniel's eyes widened in shock. "My dearest step sister-!" gasped Tauriel, and the two of them embraced. "I-I thought you were dead! I thought Azog killed you!" stammered Neniel.

"I managed to escape. What are you doing here? You know this place isn't safe, and you know how the King feels about dark elves." said Tauriel. "I don't know how I got here Tauriel. All I remember I was with my Company, and I heard this voice calling for me, and asked me to enter the forest, and I did, and suddenly I saw this black shadow chasing me into the forest." Neniel explained. Tauriel looked at Neniel with great concern. "Neniel, that was the Necromancer chasing you." said Tauriel, darkly.

"He didn't go any further as I ran further into the forest, knowing he was in the territory of the elves." Neniel continued. "Neniel, you cannot stay here. Its dangerous for-!" began Tauriel, when there was a knock on the door, and then a blonde male elf entered. It was Thranduil's son, Legolas. "Tauriel, we are needed in the forest. A Company of dwarves have been spotted, as well as spiders. Father wishes us to bring forth the Company of Dwarves." said Legolas. "THORIN!" Neniel exclaimed softly. Legolas turned his attention to Neniel, whom had given her a hard glare.

"You know these people, dark Elf?!" demanded the Elf Prince, darkly. "Yes, please don't hurt them!" said Neniel.

"You, dark elf, stay put! Once we capture the Company, I will come and get you to join them!" snapped Legolas and he turned away, followed by Tauriel, who looked upon her step sister sadly, and she left. Three hours later, Legolas returned and he took Neniel down to the Throne Room where the others are gathered with many guards surrounding them. "THORIN!" Neniel cried out. "NENIEL!" Thorin exclaimed, as Legolas brought Neniel forth.

"So, a dark elf in league with the dwarves? Why doesn't that surprise me?" snarled Thranduil. "You leave her alone!" Thorin bellowed to the Elf King. "Its bad enough I despise the people whom are a disgrace of our kind. Do your recall my final words to your father, on your last visit here, Neniel?" asked Thranduil coldly. "Yes, I vaguely remember. And I don't want to remember." said Neniel, icily. "I told you father, whom is now dead the next time any of you appear in my words, the penalty would be death, am I correct?" said Thranduil. "Yes." said Neniel icily.

"I swear you lay your hands on her, I'll!" bellowed Thorin, as he tried to lunge at the Elf King, but several guards held her back. Then the Elf King turned to Thorin, and began asking questions to the dwarf, regarding their quest.

"Thorin, make a deal with him and lets get this done and over with." hissed Balin. "I refuse to make a deal with those who done us wrong, to those who betrayed us! To those who never came to our aid, while we're out there suffering from the dragon's wrath!" barked Thorin. It wasn't long when Thranduil demanded to the guards to take Thorin and his companions to the dungeons. "What of the dark elf, father?" asked Legolas. "She dies tonight." demanded Thranduil. "NO! I won't let you do it!" shouted Tauriel, as she stepped forward.

"You are defending this dark elf, Tauriel?!" snapped Thranduil. "She is my step sister, Your Majesty, she is not a terrible person!" said Tauriel. "Just lock me up in the dungeons with the dwarves! My place is with them! My loyalty is with the dwarves!" snapped Neniel. "Well if that is what the dark elf wishes, so be it. Tauriel, take her to the dungeons." Thranduil demanded. Tauriel closed her eyes and sighed, and she took Neniel, as they walked towards the dungeons. "Thank you, Tauriel. That was a close one." said Neniel, as they reached the dungeons.

"I'm not going to stand there and allow him to kill you, King or not. You have done no wrong, sister. You have a lot going in your life right now, you do not deserve death." said Tauriel, and both elves hugged.

Afterwards, Tauriel placed Neniel in a cell with Thorin. And Tauriel left. "Neniel, am I missing something here? You spoken to the Elf Captain as if you know her." said Thorin. "Please don't be angry with me, Thorin. Tauriel is my step sister. She just saved me from being killed by Thranduil's hand." said Neniel. "She did that?" gasped Thorin. Neniel smiled and nodded. "She's really your sister?!" exclaimed Kili cheerfully. "Yes, if you must know!" Neniel called back. "Hot damn!" said Kili softly. Neniel rolled her eyes.


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It seems like days the Company had been locked up in the dungeons. And they thought they were going to give up hope until a familiar called out just right outside of Thorin and Neniel's cell. "Thorin, Neniel!" said the voice. The two looked up and they see Bilbo standing in front of them holding keys. "BILBO!" exclaimed Balin, who also noticed the hobbit. "Shh! I have to get all of you out here! I have a plan!" hissed the hobbit.

After releasing the Company from the cells, he led them into the wine cellar. "Wine Cellar? Is this your plan, Mister Baggins?" asked Bofur, sharply. "You're going to get us drowned!" snapped Dwalin. "Hey! Its either this, or we'll stay locked up!" snapped Neniel hotly. "Into the barrels, NOW!" barked Thorin, and of course the dwarves obeyed. Neniel climbed into a barrel with Thorin. Once everyone is into the barrels, Bilbo found a lever and pulled it, releasing the barrels into the river.

Bilbo realized the mistake he made when the door closed, and noticing he was still in the cellars. The hobbit pulled the lever again, and he jumped into the river.

"Welcome back, Mister Baggins!" Thorin called out to the hobbit. "Swim to our barrel, and hold on!" Neniel piped in. Bilbo listened to Neniel's order and swam to the barrel. The barrels floated for a while until they came to an abrupt stop when they could see a gate in front of them. _"Damn it!" _Thorin swore loudly in his language. Suddenly, Neniel noticed the Elves had been following them, realizing they had escaped, when she also noticed orcs ambushing the elves.

Kili climbed out of his barrel, as he tried to go for the lever to open the gate. But as he climbed the bridge, an orc stabbed the dwarf prince in the leg. The dwarf fell with a loud cry, and at the same time, Tauriel jumped out, killing the same orc that attacked Kili, and several others. Kili slowly stood up as he finally reached the top of the bridge, and pulled the lever that opened the gate, releasing the barrels. After he done that, he jumped into barrel, crying out in pain. "Kili?!" exclaimed Fili, noticing his brother, now in pain.

An hour later, the Company reached land, as Thorin, Neniel and Bilbo helped the Company out of their barrels. Fili took notice of Kili slowly sitting down on a rock slowly. "Kee, you're injured!" Fili exclaimed, running to his brother. "Its only a scratch, I'm fine." said Kili softly.

"No, you're not Kili! You're injured! You've been stabbed by a morgul blade!" snapped Neniel firmly, as she knelt towards the young dwarf as she examined his leg. "We must keep moving!" announced Thorin. "But we need to rest, Kili's injured!" protested Fili. "Fili, the sooner we get to the nearest town, the soon we can heal your brother." said Neniel. Fili realized Neniel is right. "Alright, we have two minutes." said Thorin. Suddenly, a man with dark hair and a brown trench coat appeared, pointing his bow at the Company.

Kili was about to throw a rock at the man, when he spoke up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, dwarf, or else you will get shot!" said the man. "And just who do you think you are, pal? We have an injured companion and you pull this stunt?!" shouted Neniel, angrily. Balin gently placed his hand on Neniel's shoulders. "At ease, lassie. Let me handle this!" said the older dwarf, gently, and Balin spoke up, introducing himself.

After talking for a little bit, getting to know the man (his name is Bard), they came to an agreement on taking the Company to Lake Town, as they are willing to pay them for the ferry ride. After that was agreed, Bard allowed the Company to board the boat, as Neniel sat with Thorin. Bard looked at Neniel.

"A Dark Elf! You're not the first I seen in Lake Town!" spoke up Bard, as he looked at her. Neniel's eyes widened when she heard this. "What do you mean? Who is the dark elf that lives in Lake Town?" asked Neniel quickly. "A woman named Nelywith!" Bard replied. "That's my mother!" cried out Neniel, standing up, her eyes tearing up. And here she was thinking that her mother was dead! Then that means her step father is living somewhere as well!

"Nen, are you alright?" asked Thorin softly. Neniel turned to Thorin. "My mother-she-she's alive. My mother's alive, Thorin!" cried out Neniel, tears running down her face. Thorin pulled her into his arms, holding heir tightly as he allowed her to weep. Thorin looked up at Bard and scowled. "You better not be bluffing, human!" scowled Thorin. But the man remained silent. Shortly Bard spoke up, demanding the Company to pay up. And so the dwarves (and Bilbo) emptied their pockets as they placed gold on a table nearby.

"Well, it seems that we're a little short." spoke up Gloin in frustration. "Here, take this!" spoke up Neniel, as she removed her necklace. "No, Neniel! That necklace your mother had given you! Don't get rid of it! Your necklace symbolizes your immortality! Keep it!" said Thorin. Even Bard agreed with the dwarf on this.

Bard even felt shocked that this dark elf was willing to give up this special necklace. "No, young elf, keep it. I take what the Company has given me." said Bard. Neniel nodded.

_**Time skip**_

The Company arrived in Lake Town, however they had to enter Bard's home through the sewers, on the exception of Neniel who simply refused to do so. After everyone bathed, and dressed in fresh clothing, they met in the dining room as the Dwarves and Bard discussed about weapons. When Bard handed them some weapons, the Dwarves didn't appear happy at all, and began complaining, beginning with Thorin. Neniel rolled her eyes at this. _Weapons are weapons, stop your complaining you idiots, at least the man is kind enough with the offer, _Neniel thought.

As the evening progressed, Neniel entered a small parlor as she saw Thorin sitting by the window, with Balin and Bilbo also in the parlor with him. "You look as if you seen a ghost." spoke up Bilbo. Thorin soon spoke up. "Dwarven wind lance. Girion used it to try and kill Smaug, but he missed." spoke up Thorin, solemnly. "You spoke as if you were there." said a voice behind them, as they turned and seen Bard at the door.

"We weren't there, but we have heard the tales, Master Bard." said Balin quickly. Bard then quickly left the area, as Thorin stood up. "Get Dwalin. We're going to the Armory." said Thorin. "Are you out of your mind? We was told to stay put!" snapped Neniel. "Neniel, we need to have decent weapons to take on Smaug, instead of the garbage that man showed us!" Thorin shot back. "And what am I going to do?" asked Neniel. "You stay here." said Thorin, and he walked away. Neniel cursed to herself in her language after the Company left.

She had a bad feeling they were going to get caught. After waiting for two hours, the Company hadn't returned. "Oh, this is crazy!" snapped Neniel as she stood up and put on her cloak. "Where are you going, Miss Neniel?" asked Sigrid, Bard's oldest daughter. "I'm going to find the Company. They should have returned along time ago!" Neniel replied and left. Not long after Neniel had left Bard returned. "Where's the Dark Elf?" asked Bard. "She left, Pa. She went to find the Dwarves." Sigrid replied.

And Bard also left. Bain rolled his eyes. "Why can't father just mind his own business?" moaned the young boy.

_**Neniel's POV:**_

I sprinted into town, looking for the Company. As I reached the town square, I seen a crowd of people gathering around the Master's home. _Shit! They've been caught! I warned them about this, _I thought to myself as I quickly approached the crowd. Suddenly, a guard saw me as I approached the crowd. "I'm sorry Miss, but this is official business of the Master, no one is allowed to enter the town square until further notice." said the guard, firmly. "Listen, I know the Dwarves, I came with them into town!" I said.

"I'm sorry, miss, but I cannot let you pass through." said the guard. "Now you listen here, ass hole! I told you I am with the dwarves, why don't you believe me?!" I shouted. "One more word out of you, she elf, you will be arrested for obstructing official business of the Master." shot back the guard angrily. "Look, I'm telling you the truth! Please let me pass!" I yelled at the guard, angrily. "You heard the woman! She's with us!" spoke up a gruff voice from behind them. I looked up and saw Dwalin looking at us. With hesitation, the guard allowed me to enter, as I caught up with the Dwarves.

_**No one's POV:**_

"What are you doing? You were supposed to stay at Bard's house!" hissed Thorin. "I was worried, you took too long of returning!" Neniel replied. "I apologize, as you can see that we're delayed." Thorin whispered. "I told you, but you didn't listen to me, Thorin." Neniel whispered back. "Spare me of the lectures, Neniel. I don't need it right now." said Thorin. The Master and his assistant, Alfrid came out, and the Master demanded who the thieves are.

"How dare you call us thieves! Do you have any idea who you speaking to here? This is no other than Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain!" snapped Dwalin. The Master smiled, as the crowd cheered. And then Thorin spoke up. "We are the dwarves of Erebor, we have come to reclaim our homeland!" announced Thorin, as he stepped forward. Then, Thorin began making his speech, promising the citizens of Lake Town, that there will be gold aplenty to give them, to help them for what they have lost. But it was then, Thorin's speech was interrupted by Bard.

Neniel snarled. _The nerve of this man accusing the dwarves of the cause of the attack! They have lost as much people as theirs. Smaug's attack was nobody's fault! _thought Neniel.

"You have no right to enter the Mountain." said Bard. "I have every right!" Thorin shot back. "You listen here, naysayer! That mountain is THEIR home! How dare you say they have no right to enter it!" shouted Neniel. "Neniel, I handle this." said Thorin. Then the Master spoke up. "Come on now! Lets end this! Tonight, we shall have a feast in honor of Lord Thorin and his companions." said The Master, as he led everyone to the feasting hall. "That man is getting on my last raw nerves." snarled Neniel.

"Well Neniel, you need to control your temper before it gets you into trouble." said Thorin. "Ha, and this comes from the dwarf who does the same thing!" Neniel shot back playfully. Thorin grinned, as he took Neniel's hand. They entered the feasting hall, and sat at a large table with the Master and Alfrid. The rest of the Company sat at a long table in front of them. The feast went very well, and after the Master made his speech, the music, dancing and merriment began. Even Thorin and Neniel danced a little bit, and also Thorin had drunk. Neniel hoped she would get Thorin drunk to see what he would be like.

As the two danced, Neniel could hear a voice calling out her name. "NENIEL! Is that my Neniel?!" cried out the female voice. Neniel stood frozen, as she heard the voice, recognizing it. "Amad?" asked Neniel, and she turned, and she could see a elf woman approaching, with golden blonde hair and brown eyes. "NENIEL!" cried out Nelywith as she ran towards her daughter and the two embraced. Tears ran down Neniel's eyes as she felt her mother's embrace.

When the embrace broke, Neniel looked at her mother. "I-I thought you were dead! I thought Azog and his minions killed you!" said Neniel. "I managed to escape, thanks to the Wood Elves, and your sister." said Nelywith. "What about father? Where is he?" asked Neniel. Nelywith frowned as she bowed her head. "He's dead, dearest." said the elf woman. "I thought as much." said Neniel sadly.

Then Neniel introduces Thorin to her mother. "It's an honor to meet you, Lord Thorin!" said Nelywith, with a curtsy. "And you as well. You and Neniel look almost a like!" said Thorin. Neniel laughed. "Thank you Thorin, that was the nicest thing anyone has said all day. Come mother, I will explain to you about my purpose with the Company." said Neniel. "You don't have to, Neniel. I already know!" said Nelywith. "How did you know?" asked Neniel softly.

"An old friend. A wizard friend." Nelywith replied. "Gandalf." said Neniel. _Stupid wizard, you weren't supposed to tell anyone about this quest! Great if Thorin knew Gandalf has told anyone about the quest, he would be angry with me for sure! _Neniel thought. "Mother, may I have a quick word with you alone?" asked Neniel. Nelywith nodded, as the two walked away from Thorin. "What is it dear?" asked Nelywith. "Don't let Thorin know you know of the quest, especially when Gandalf told you. He would be very angry and I don't want that, is that understood?" said Neniel. "Understood." said Nelywith.


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The next morning, Neniel woke up with Thorin by her side, whom was already awake and dressed, and she quickly covered her mouth to keep from laughing at him. Thorin was dressed in a dark blue doublet with very puffy sleeves and a red cloak. "The Master has very poor taste in clothing! I look ridiculous!" grumbled Thorin, as he realized Neniel was already awake as he put on his boots. "I don't see any wrong with the clothes. You look rather handsome-and _kingly _in it!" Neniel grinned. "Oh, so you're taking the Master's side when it comes to fashion now? He's about as bad as my sister!" said Thorin.

Neniel laughed again, this time much louder. "Don't tell me your sister picks out clothes for you!" said Neniel. "For a while she did until I stopped her from doing it. And to this day, I have had my own clothes!" said Thorin. "You haven't seen me make clothes yet, love." said Neniel, as she planted a kiss on Thorin's cheek. "I really hate to see how those turn out!" said Thorin, softly. After Neniel got dressed, she followed Thorin, as they met up with the rest of the Company on the boat.

"Wow! Such pomp and circumstance we're having here, aren't we?" said Neniel, as she heard the Master's musicians sounding off their horns. "They all know my title! A grand exit wouldn't hurt!" said Thorin, smiling at Neniel. Neniel climbed into the boat first, while Thorin waited on Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin. Shortly, Fili, Kili and Oin approaches the boat, an the only one missing was Bofur. "Where's Bofur?" asked Oin. "If Bofur doesn't show up in a few minutes, we're leaving." said Thorin.

Fili climbed into the boat first, and no soon as Kili approaches the boat, Thorin stopped him. "Not you! You're not coming." said Thorin. "What do you mean? Of course I'm coming!" snapped Kili, assuming that his Uncle is joking. But Thorin wasn't joking at all. "Return to the Mountain when you are healed!" said Thorin softly, as he placed his hands on Kili's shoulder. "Thorin, you have to let him come with us. We have long awaited for this to day to see the home of our ancestors. You've told us tales of this place, and we've dreamed of this day to come! I will carry him if I must!" spoke up Fili.

"I will not risk this quest for some dwarf, not even my own kin!" grumbled Thorin. Kili's eyes widened in shock when he heard the harsh words coming from his Uncle.

"Fili, someday you will be king! You'll understand. You are part of the Company!" said Thorin. "No! I belong with my brother!" snapped Fili, as he climbed out of the boat, and stood next to Kili. Thorin frowned and turned away as he climbed into the boat. Neniel snarled. She felt angry of the words Thorin had spoken to his nephew. Fili and Kili looked upon Neniel apologetically. "I will stand behind, so I can heal Kili." said Oin. Thorin nodded, as the boat began to move, and they pressed on.

During the entire journey to the Mountain, Neniel remained silent, as a lot went through her mind, and she felt hurt hearing those words Thorin had spoken about Kili. How could anyone speak of their own flesh and blood this way. She also felt bad of not saying her farewells to her mother. "I forgot to say goodbye to my mother." Neniel said sadly. "We saw your mother in the crowd." said Dwalin. "Please don't tell me her reaction. I don't want to know." said Neniel.

"She's proud of you, Nen. She told us that herself last night when we met her." said Balin. "You met my mother?" asked Neniel. "Yes, Thorin introduced us to her." said Nori. Neniel looked over at Thorin. "I-I didn't know what to say." said Neniel. "She knows you have something you have to get done, and she told me someday the two of you will reunite again." said Balin. "I surely hope so." said Neniel with a sigh.

An hour later, they arrived at the base of the mountain, as the Company climbed out of their boat. Neniel stopped as the Company walked ahead of her. "Neniel?" said Thorin. The Company turned their attention to the Dark Elf, as they saw her standing there. "Nen, are you alright?" asked Dwalin. "This is odd, I don't feel so well." began Neniel. "Neniel, you know we have no time for this." said Thorin, sharply. "Nen, once we'll find the side door, we'll rest okay?" said Bilbo, gently. Neniel nodded, and they pressed on.

An hour later, Bilbo had discovered the area where the side door is located. "You have keen eye sight, Mister Baggins!" said Thorin, smiling at the hobbit. "We will rest here until its time." Thorin announced to the others, as he approached Neniel "How are you feeling now, Neniel?" Thorin asked gently. "Not any better." mumbled Neniel. "What's ailing yer?" asked Dwalin. "I feel dizzy, and light headed. Its strange, I had never felt like this before." said Neniel. "Just sit and rest, Neniel." said Thorin. Neniel nodded, as she sat on the ground, leaning her head against a wall, as she closed her eyes and dozed off.

_**Nightmare:**_

"_You will not leave the mountain until you find what I needed!" shouted Thorin. "Thorin, my mother could be dead! I need to find my mother and bring her here before something happens to her!" Neniel protested. "Your mother will be fine, do as I say!" Thorin bellowed. "NO! I will not listen to you! You are not my king. There are lives out there that need to be saving, and I'm wasting my time here with you looking for a stupid, stupid, jewel!" shouted Neniel. Suddenly Thorin lashed out on her, placing his hands around her neck, as he began to strangle her. _

_**End of Nightmare.**_

Neniel woke up with a loud cry, as she wiped sweat from her eyes. "Neniel? Are you alright?" Thorin asked, as he quickly ran over to her. "Get away from me! Get away from me, you beast!" Neniel screamed. "Nen, its me, Thorin! I won't hurt you, just calm down-you had a bad dream, that's all!" said Thorin, as he sat beside her, pulling her close to him. "You didn't have another one of your visions did you?" asked Balin, looking at Neniel with great concern, as he remembered she had a nightmare before that rose concerns to the Company.

"It's a vision yes, but I don't want to talk about it!" said Neniel, softly. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, Neniel. Just calm down and relax okay?" said Thorin. Neniel nodded as she leaned back against Thorin, resting her head on his chest. An hour later at sunset, Thorin approaches the door as he inserts the key into the door. Unfortunately, there was no sign of the door's movement. "I know I done everything right!" Thorin spoke loudly, and then he looked over his map again.

"Stand by the grey stone-when the thrush knocks-!" began Thorin, as he continued looking at the map. Everyone watched patiently. "And the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day shine upon the keyhole.. The last light of Durin's Day…" Thorin mumbled, as he felt anger and frustration built inside him. "What am I missing?!" snapped Thorin, impatiently. "It appears we may have missed it, laddie. And we came all this way to go back. We have to wait until next year." said Balin, sadly. In frustration and anger, Thorin slammed the map and key on the ground, and he walked away, followed by the rest of the dwarves.

"Wait! You cannot give up NOW!" shouted Bilbo, angrily. Even Neniel felt frustrated. She knew Thorin or any of the dwarves would be the type to give up so soon.

"Is my eyes deceiving me, or the Great Thorin Oakenshield has become a quitter?!" Neniel snapped, angrily. Thorin turned to her and glared angrily at her. Thorin restrained himself for going off on her, as he turned and continued to walk away. "DAMN!" Neniel screamed loudly. "Neniel!" said Bilbo softly, as he placed his hand into his. Soon, it gotten dark, as the moon rose into the sky. At the same time, a thrush appeared knocking on a small grey stone, as the light of the moon shone on the side door.

To Bilbo and Neniel's surprise, a keyhole appeared in the door. "Thorin! The key! The key! Its happening! The key! Quick!" shouted Bilbo, as he frantically looked for the key Thorin had dropped. No soon as Neniel bent over to pick up the key, Thorin's foot stepped on it, as Thorin himself reached for the key, and inserts it into the keyhole. The door opened, as Thorin led the Company inside the Mountain. Neniel gasped as she looked around, and she smiled. "I know these walls, these halls-the stone-Halls filled with golden light! DO you remember Balin?" said Thorin softly.

"Yes, I remember laddie!" said Balin, wiping away a tear. "Now this I definitely can live with!" said Neniel. Thorin turned to Neniel, as he took her hands.

"Just wait until you see it rebuilt and decorated!" said Thorin, smiling at Neniel. "I already feel home at home, already." said Neniel softly. Thorin squeezed her hand. "What is that?" Bilbo asked as he pointed at the runes above them, with a image of a throne and something above it. "That is the Arkenstone, the King's jewel!" Balin replied. "And that, Mister Baggins, is why you are here." said Thorin. Balin instructs the hobbit to enter the treasury to find the jewel and bring it to Thorin.

Bilbo nodded as he walked away. "You don't mean you're going to send him down there alone with that dragon?" snapped Neniel. "Neniel, he'll be alright. Its his job, let him do his job." said Thorin. Neniel sighed. She tried not to argue as much with Thorin. After several of the nightmares she had, she would try not to do anything to provoke Thorin's temper. And now the wait had began. Neniel sat, with her back on Thorin's back.

Suddenly, she could hear a rumble coming from the mountain, and her feelings came back to her. Now this time, nausea. "What is that? Don't tell me he had woken the.." spoke up Neniel softly. "Is that an earthquake?" asked Dori. "No, that my friends is a dragon!" said Balin, gravely. "We should go down and help him!" said Gloin.

"No, give him time." said Thorin. "Give him time?! Give him time? Damn it Thorin, he's going to get himself killed down there!" shouted Neniel. "Thorin, maybe I should go down there, at least a little ways so someone could be there with him." said Balin. "No, this is his task, and his task alone. Let him be." said Thorin. "You are not yourself, Thorin. That same jewel is what drove your grandfather mad, and the gold!" said Balin. "I am not my grandfather!" snarled Thorin.

And there was a brief silence. "You're afraid!" said Thorin. "No, I fear for you! And for the hobbit, and all of us here." said Balin. "I will not risk this quest for one burglar." grumbled Thorin. "That's what you said before about Kili! And you know what I'm sick of it!" snapped Dwalin, angrily. "SILENCE!" shouted Thorin. Suddenly, another loud rumble was heard and a ominous voice speaking, Thorin turned and bolted into the treasury. "Lets follow him!" said Dwalin.

And they followed Thorin into the Mountain. Neniel bolted towards first, as she could see Bilbo running towards Thorin. "We have to get out of here!" the hobbit panted. "The Arkenstone, where is it?" asked Thorin. "Thorin, Smaug has woken up, we got to leave!" protested the hobbit.

"Where is the Arkenstone?" Thorin asked again. "I-haven't found it yet, Thorin! We really should get out of here!" snapped Bilbo. Suddenly, Thorin reached for his sword, pointing the sharp end towards the hobbit. "Thorin, stop it! What are you doing?!" screamed Neniel, as she ran down, and stood between the hobbit and dwarf. "Out of my way, woman! This doesn't' concern you!" shouted Thorin.

"**Barrel rider, I know you're still here! You cannot hide from me!" **spoke up the dragon. "RUN!" shouted Thorin, as they began to sprint away from the Dragon. "To the Gallery of the Kings!" Thorin called out to the Company.


	13. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Neniel grumbled to herself as she followed the Company to the Gallery of Kings. And she thought Thorin really had lost his mind now. _Idiots, you know fire cannot destroy fire drakes, _Neniel thought to herself. "Neniel, go help Bilbo!" Thorin called out to the dark elf. "Yes, you royal pain in the-!" Neniel grumbled, as she started to feel more angry with him. After helping Bilbo, she decided to walk away from the Company and the Dragon.

She decided to explore the Mountain on her own, she is very familiar with structures such as this, because she once lived in dark places herself, and she could easily find her way. She soon approached a hall way, with several doors, she came to a door and she opened, and she entered the room. She could see many things in the large room. She approached a dresser. As curiosity has taken over her, she opened the dresser, and she looked through. She found a old portrait, that seemed to be made by a very great artist, and she picked up the portrait and looked at it.

It was a picture of a very young dwarf, with dark hair and blue eyes.

She almost mistaken him for Kili, until she noticed the blue eyes and laughed. "This has to be young prince Thorin!" Neniel spoke loudly to herself, as she realized the room she is inside now, is Thorin's old room he stayed in as a young prince. _This place could use some cleaning up, _Neniel thought to herself as she looked around the room. She also noticed another item that caught her attention. A large golden harp, that appeared to be dusty, in which it had not been touched or played in years. She only heard Thorin play a harp before, but it was an Elvish harp.

And the one he had carried through his travels he had lost in the Goblin Caves. _Maybe I'll surprise Thorin by cleaning his room, _thought Neniel, as she begin her work at once. Meanwhile, Thorin finds himself face to face with Smaug. And the two exchanged heated words, and Thorin pulled a lever, revealing a gold statue of his Grandfather, as Smaug stood and stared at the statue. Suddenly the statue exploded, sending molten gold surrounding the dragon, and Smaug roared. **"The People of Lake Town aren't the only ones who will be perishing from my wrath, dwarf! You have kin remaining there who will die as well!" **roared Smaug, as he flew out of the Mountain.

Bilbo came running out of the Mountain as he watched Smaug fly towards Lake Town. **"I am fire, I am death!" **bellowed Smaug, as he flies towards the town. "What have we done?" Bilbo whispered, sadly. "Bilbo! You are needed!" Balin called out to the hobbit. "I'm coming!" the hobbit called back as he entered the Mountain. "Where is Neniel?" asked Thorin. "I don't know. We haven't seen her since we arrived." said Dwalin. "All of you in the treasury, and keep searching for the jewel." demanded Thorin.

"And what of you?" asked Balin. "I'm going to find Neniel." said Thorin, as he walked away. As Thorin strolled down the corridors, he could see a door opened, with light coming from it. _My old room! She has found my old room! _Thorin thought to himself, as approached the room and entered. To his surprise, he discovered the room is clean and everything in place, and he also noticed his harp, cleaned and polished. "My room! Its clean!" exclaimed Thorin.

"I figured it would be something for me to do, to take out my frustration." said a female voice. Thorin looked up and he saw Neniel approaching him. "Alright, alright, I haven't been very kind to you since we had left, but really you didn't have to do this for me, Nen." said Thorin. "Oh, you don't like it!" moaned Neniel

"Of course I like it, Neniel! Its just since I am King now, I won't be sleeping in here. I will be sleeping in the King's chambers. You, however will be sleeping here." said Thorin. "Oh." said Neniel, her voice filled with disappointment. "At least until we're married of course." said Thorin, smiling at Neniel, as he took her hands. Neniel smiled, and she could see hope in Thorin somewhere (praying the sickness wouldn't take its toll on him).

"Well, the Arkenstone cannot find itself. We must keep searching." said Thorin, as he spun around, and was about to walk out of the room. "Thorin-!" began Neniel. But Thorin was already out the door by the time she spoke his name. As Neniel began searching, she could see Thorin standing in the center of the gold, murmuring to himself. Neniel closed her eyes, she only spent a brief calming moment with the dwarf earlier, but now all that is changed.

She remained quiet as she searched, tears falling down her face. Gone was the dwarf she knew and love, and instead is a gold obsessed King standing in front of her. Suddenly, she could her voices in the distance. And she knew it was the others: Fili, Kili, Oin and Bofur. They made it back! Neniel quickly stood up and bolted, followed by Bilbo as they both went to greet the dwarves.

"We need to get out of here! Thorin has changed! And I'm afraid not for the better. He hasn't eaten or slept in days, no matter how much we try to convince him to do so. The sickness has got him." said Bilbo. Fili and Kili looked at the hobbit in disbelief. "He's telling the truth. You wouldn't even recognize him!" spoke up Neniel, wiping a tear from her eye. And suddenly we could hear Thorin moving in the Treasury, as Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin went to see him, with Bilbo and Neniel followed behind.

Thorin knew the dwarves are present, and he spoke. "Behold, the Treasure of Thror!" said Thorin, as he turned around and looked at the dwarves. Neniel's heart sank when she the look in his eyes. This wasn't Thorin at all, the Thorin she knew and loved. "Welcome, my sister-sons to Erebor!" said Thorin, his deep voice echoing throughout the treasury, and he picked up a ruby and tossed it in Fili's direction. "Neniel, we need to talk." said Fili, quickly. "Yes?" said Neniel, and she could see the sadness in Fili's eyes as he spoke.

Fili took out an item, it was her mother's necklace and earrings. "Yur mother wanted me to give these to you." said Fili. "Mother? Where is she? And what's with the necklace and her earrings?" asked Neniel. Fili closed his eyes, and he took Neniel's hands.

"Neniel, your mother was among those burnt in Smaug's wrath, and she never made it." said Fili. "No. No! Don't say it's true!" screamed Neniel, her eyes widened in shock and horror. "Nen, I'm so sorry!" said Fili. "NO!" screamed Neniel, as she felt to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Fili took her into his arms, as he comfort Neniel through her mourning. It wasn't only sadness that clouded over her, but anger as well. She felt angry at everyone for sending the dragon into Lake Town in the first place, and now she wanted to place the blame on Thorin.

"Fili, just leave me be." said Neniel, as she pushed Fili away from him, and she stood up, as she angrily about to leave the Treasury, when Thorin stopped her. "And where do you think you're going? Search for the Arkenstone! No one is going to rest until its found!" bellowed Thorin. "Go blow it out your rear end, Thorin! I'm not going to help you! So take your stupid gold and stone of yours and shove it!" shouted Neniel.

And these sent Thorin into rage, as he raised his hand and struck her, as she fell to the ground. "THORIN!" shouted Kili angrily, as he was about to charge at his Uncle. "Do as I say and search, now!" Thorin bellowed.

Balin and Dwalin were shortly informed about the incident between Thorin and Neniel.

They quickly went to the Treasury as soon as they found about it. "She's unconscious. She should be taken to her room quickly." said Oin, as he knelt before her. Dwalin picked her up as he carried Neniel to her room, followed by Fili, Kili, Bilbo and Balin. "Luckily nothing is broken, thank Mahal! She's only bruised and scraped, a bump on her forehead." spoke up Oin. "We need to keep her away from Thorin as much as possible, at least until he gets passed this." said Dwalin.

"What happens if he'll never snap out of it?" asked Nori. "I don't know." said Balin sadly. Bilbo stood in deep thought, maybe he had a way of keeping Neniel away from Thorin for a little while. "I will stay and keep her company!" spoke up Bilbo. The dwarves nodded as they left the room, as Bilbo remained looking at her. He felt sad for her, especially after finding out the death of her mother, Nelywith. An hour later, Neniel woke up, and she discovered she was back in her chambers again.

"Where am I? Thorin?" Neniel called out softly. "You're in your room, Neniel. Thorin had struck you." said Bilbo. "Bilbo!" said Neniel softly as she reached out for his hand, tears falling down her face. "I don't know much more of this, I can take. My mother's gone, and now-Thorin!" stammered Neniel, as she burst into uncontrollable tears. Bilbo wrapped his arms around her, as he allowed her to weep.

"There is a way he can be saved, Nen." spoke up Bilbo softly, as he ran his fingers through her hair. Neniel looked up at Bilbo. "Really?" said Neniel. "Neniel, I have something to confess to you, so please don't get angry with me." said Bilbo, as they broke the embrace and Neniel sat up. Bilbo reached in his pocket and took out the Arkenstone. "Bilbo! You had the Arkenstone the entire time?!" exclaimed Neniel. Bilbo nodded. "Oh, Bilbo! You know you're taking a big risk here." said Neniel. "I know, but I believe its worth it. And I was wondering if you can go with me." said Bilbo.

"Bilbo, you know I can't. I can't do this to Thorin, he would hate me and never speak to me again." said Neniel. Bilbo took Neniel's hands. "You have to trust me on this, Neniel. In the long run, things will work out." said Bilbo. Neniel realized Bilbo made a good point. Neniel closed her eyes and sighed. "I will help you. So what is the plan of yours?" asked Neniel. Bilbo explained his plan to Neniel. "Let me grab my cloak, and we can go!" said Neniel. Bilbo nodded, as he waited for Neniel to grab her cloak, and afterwards, they leave the Mountain, heading towards the encampment of the Elves and Men.

When they arrived, they could see Gandalf in the tent with Bard and Thranduil.

"Gandalf!" exclaimed Bilbo and Neniel together. Gandalf greeted them, as Neniel hugged the wizard. "Neniel, are you okay? You don't look so good!" said Gandalf, as he noticed the pale features on Neniel. "I haven't eaten in days, Gandalf, and things have turned for the worst for Thorin. I barely even know him anymore!" said Neniel sadly, as Bilbo presented the Arkenstone to Bard and Thranduil. "Maybe its for the best you stay with us, Neniel. Its not safe for you to be with Thorin right now." said Gandalf.

"I cannot do that, Gandalf. I pledged my loyalty to Thorin and I cannot leave us side. I promised I would stay with him, even through this." said Neniel. "And risk of getting killed? Do you have any idea what you have gotten yourself into?" spoke up Thranduil. Neniel turned hearing Thranduil's voice. "And when do the Great King of the Woodland Realm cares about Dark Elves?" asked Neniel. "Neniel, I know your mother and your stepfather, whom is also Tauriel's father. You are brave and courageous just like them. And I apologize of my treatment towards you before." said Thranduil.

Neniel smiled. "Apology accepted." said Neniel, as she took Thranduil's hand and shook it. "Would you please reconsider of staying with us?" asked Bard.

"I'm sorry, Bard, like I said before to Gandalf, I pledge my loyalty to the dwarves. I know Thorin can be saved. And I would fight through the fires of hell to save him myself, even if takes my own life." said Neniel, and she walked away. Bilbo shortly followed behind her. By the time Neniel and Bilbo arrived at the Mountain, Neniel went to her room, and laid down in bed. She remained awake, looking up at the ceiling.

At the same time, she could hear heavy footsteps entering the room. "Who is it?" Neniel called out. "It's me, Thorin!" said Thorin. "Thorin? May I help you with something?" asked Neniel. "Balin informed me of your mother. You have my deepest condolences." said Thorin, sitting beside her on the bed. "Don't try kissing up to me, Thorin, its not working." snarled Neniel. "I'm not kissing up to you, Neniel. I am giving you my condolences, and I mean it!" said Thorin, sharply. "Oh, if you really mean it after you hit me earlier today?!" snapped Neniel. "Nen, about that.." began Thorin.

"Just don't Thorin. Just leave, I cannot deal with this right now!" demanded Neniel, sharply. "Suit yourself." snarled Thorin, and he left the room, slamming the door behind him.


	14. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The next morning, Neniel woke up and she could see the Company changing into their regal armor, as she decided to walk around the kingdom. She noticed Thorin changed into his golden armor, and now wearing his grandfather's crown. She watched as Thorin presented a mithril shirt to Bilbo, and she couldn't help but smile. She could see there was still part of the old Thorin she knew somewhere in that gold obsessed mind of his.

After that, Thorin turned his attention to Neniel. "I know you're angry with me, Neniel, and I still want to give you something." said Thorin, as he presented her silver armor. "Thorin, you shouldn't have.." gasped Neniel. "You need this to protect you in battle." said Thorin. "Battle, what Battle? Am I missing something here?" asked Neniel. "We're going to War against the Elves and Men, Neniel. We will get our home back." said Thorin. "Wait, are you saying you're going to fight with the men and elves all because of gold?!" snapped Neniel, angrily.

"Don't play dumb with me, Neniel! You heard me the first time." snapped Thorin.

"Then, I'm sorry, I cannot accept the armor. Going to war over something ridiculous as treasure is nothing worth fighting for." snarled Neniel, and she walked away. Fili followed her. "Neniel, I feel the same way as you, but you have to remember this is our home too." said Fili. "Fili, don't you start with me, now. I'm not in the mood for it." said Neniel. And there was a brief silence. "Causing death and destruction over gold is not worth fighting. Fili, there are an army of orcs approaching Erebor as we speak, there are bigger things to fight about than to fight over gold." said Neniel.

"Wait a minute! How did you know this?" asked Fili. "I spoke to Gandalf last night, that's all I'm going to say." said Neniel. "We better go out to the Front Gate. Thranduil and Bard as arrived." said Fili. Neniel nodded. As they stepped out onto the Front Gate, they could see Gandalf, Bard and Thranduil, amongst thousands and thousands of men and elves behind them. Neniel stood as she witnessed the heated words exchanged between, dwarf, man and elf. Suddenly, Bard took the Arkenstone out of his pocket, and Neniel closed his eyes.

She had a feeling that Bilbo in danger now, so she remained close by. She will not allow Thorin to hurt the hobbit.

"That is not the Arkenstone, it still remains unfound in the treasury!" snarled Thorin. "Thorin, its not a fake. I have taken the stone and I given to Bard." spoke up Bilbo. Thorin quickly turned to Bilbo, his eyes flashed with anger and hurt. "You have written in the contract I would have a fourteenth share, and I took it." said Bilbo. "It is not yours to claim! How dare you!" hissed Thorin, angrily. Suddenly, Thorin turned the company. "Throw him off the ramparts!" demanded Thorin. But the dwarves didn't move, when suddenly as Thorin lunged at Bilbo, Fili tried to stop Thorin, but Thorin shoved his nephew aside, as he grabbed Bilbo by the throat, hanging him over the ramparts.

"You descendent of rats! YOU TRAITOR! Gandalf should have never brought you along!" roared Thorin. "Thorin, there is no need to man handle our hobbit! Put him down!" demanded Gandalf. But Thorin ignored the wizard, still hanging Bilbo over the ramparts. "STOP IT! STOP THIS NOW!" screamed Neniel, as she sprinted out, reaching for Bilbo. "BILBO RUN!" Neniel demanded. Bilbo nodded, as he bolted away, when suddenly Thorin spun around, as he thrown Neniel to the wall. "THORIN!" barked Dwalin, as he charged at Thorin, pulling him back, before he went further to attack Neniel.

"Fili, take Neniel to the healing chambers." said Balin.

Fili nodded, as he carried Neniel to the healing chambers. "Isn't that Dain?" asked Kili, pointing ahead, seeing an army approaching. "Yes it is Dain! He's arrived!" said Dwalin, smiling. Meanwhile, Fili and Oin remained in the healing chambers with Neniel. "How badly hurt is she?" asked Fili. Oin looked up at Fili. "When she slammed against the wall, it had broken her neck, I'm afraid." said Oin, gravely. "Which means, she may not survive?" asked Fili. "I don't know." said Oin, gravely. Fili growled. "I'll be back to check on her." said Fili as he quickly left, tears of anger falling down his face.

Someone needed to stand up to him, and Fili couldn't hold back his feelings anymore, he needed to talk some sense into his Uncle. By the time he entered the small private dining area, he could hear Kili yelling at Thorin. And pretty soon, Thorin apologetically approached Kili, and he looked up at the rest of the Company. "I know this isn't my place to say this, but will you follow me one last time?" Thorin spoke up. The Dwarves cheered, and Fili approached Thorin, his eyes flared in anger.

"You will be missing one member of the group. She won't be fighting." said Fili. "What do you mean?" asked Thorin.

"Thorin, Neniel is hurt, badly hurt, and this time she may not survive." said Fili icily. Thorin's eyes widened in shock, and he quickly turned away, hot tears pouring down his face, as he fell to his knees. "What have I done?" moaned Thorin. Thorin knew he could not live with himself after this. If Neniel was to die on them now, it would be his fault, because he had done that to her. He felt his heart shatter to pieces, and he sobbed openly for the first time in a long time in front of his Companions.

Balin approached his friend, placing his hand on his shoulders. "Don't blame yourself for this, laddie. You weren't yourself. There is still time to make things right." said Balin gently. "No there isn't, Balin! She may not survive! Didn't you just hear Fili?!" snapped Thorin. Oin soon entered the room. "There is still hope in her." announced the dwarf, with a smile. Thorin's head snapped up, turning to Oin. "Hope? You mean to tell me she's fine?!" exclaimed Thorin. Oin nodded. "She's not as injured as I thought, her neck isn't broken. However her lower back is fractured." said Oin.

"Is she awake, Oin?" Thorin asked again. "Yes, but she doesn't want to see anyone right now. She wishes to be alone." said Oin. "I'm not leaving until I speak to her." said Thorin.

"But Thorin, there is army of orcs approaching, led by Azog! We have to go and fight." said Dwalin. "I said I'm not leaving until I speak with Neniel. Kili, a word with you please." said Thorin. "Yes, Uncle?" said Kili. "I understand that Captain Tauriel has healed you, am I correct?" said Thorin. "Yes, yes. Why?" asked Kili. "Send for her, see if she could work on Neniel." said Thorin. Hearing this took Kili by surprise. "Wait, did he just ask for help from a wood elf?!" whispered Fili. Kili grinned. "Yep, you heard him." said Kili, and he walked away as he went to find Tauriel.

Kili shortly found her. "Uncle Thorin needs your help!" Kili called out to Tauriel. "Really? What for?" asked Tauriel. "Your sister is hurt, badly. He needs your skills to heal her." said Kili. "Of course." said Tauriel. "Don't you even go with that dwarf scum, Tauriel!" spoke up Thranduil. "But my sister is badly hurt!" shouted Tauriel. "Please, Your Majesty, let her help! Thorin had sent me himself to ask for help." said Kili. "Will I get something in return?" asked Thranduil. Kili stood and thought about it. "Yes. Your blessing in my courtship with your Elf Captain." said Kili.

This took Thranduil by surprise when he heard this. Tauriel closed her eyes. _Kili, why did you go and do that for?! _thought Tauriel.

"I was hoping for something a bit more than that, but if you really care for Tauriel, you have my blessing, however-!" began Thranduil. "However what?" said Kili. "You must have your Uncle's blessing as well." said the Elf King. "Well that's going to suit well like a ton of bricks!" grumbled Legolas. "Shut it, Legolas!" hissed Tauriel. "Agreed." said Kili. "I'm also asking for the necklace as well." said Thranduil. "Agreed." said Kili. _Kili, you yutz, what have you gotten yourself into? Uncle isn't going to like this one bit! _thought Kili, as he led Tauriel to his home.

"Kili, how are you going to explain this to your Uncle?" asked Tauriel, sternly. "Very delicately." said Kili with a sigh, as they entered the Mountain. They soon entered the healing chambers, where they found Thorin and Neniel. "Well sister! This is a pleasant surprise!" exclaimed Neniel. "Yes, I'm here to get you better, sister." said Tauriel, kneeling towards. "You really don't want to know how it happened." said Neniel. "We're not going to talk about what happened." spoke up Thorin. Thorin and Neniel have made amends while Kili went to get Tauriel.

"Uncle, how did you manage to ask for her forgiveness?" Kili whispered. Thorin smiled. "I sung to her." said Thorin. "Of course!" chuckled Kili.

"Yes, he even brought his harp with him too!" said Neniel, pointing at the golden harp sitting in the room. Tauriel laughed. "I need to get better so I can fight in the battle." said Neniel. "That's why I'm here for, sister." said Tauriel. As Tauriel begin working on her, Kili turned to Thorin. "Well, Thorin embrace yourself for what I'm about to tell you. As I was retrieving Tauriel for her help, Thranduil was nearby." said Kili. "Shit!" snarled Thorin, rolling his eyes.

"Well, at first he wouldn't let Tauriel to help Neniel, but then I spoke up offering a deal with him." Kili continued. "What kind of deal?!" snapped Thorin. "That if she was to help Neniel, I asked for his blessing in-um-courting Tauriel-and accepted, but there is more. He also is still asking for the necklace." said Kili. Kili stood, feeling worried how his uncle would react to this. But to his surprise, Thorin laughed. "You're laughing, why in the hell are you laughing? You're not going to get mad, swear, and curse at all?!" asked Kili in shock.

"No, Kili. I've done some thinking, thanks to Neniel here. Its time that our differences should be put aside. It has been going on far too long." said Thorin. "Save me, Mahal from having a heart attack!" chirped Kili. "I really mean it, Kili. As for the necklace, he will have it. And by the way, you have my blessing as well, with Tauriel." said Thorin.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done to Thorin?!" asked Kili. Thorin laughed. "Thanks to Neniel, here, she have talked some sense into me." said Thorin. "Yes, I smacked him in the back of his head." Neniel said. Tauriel laughed. "That will do it!" said Tauriel.

After Tauriel done her job, Thorin thanked her and she and Kili left the room, allowing Thorin and Neniel have their private time together. "Neniel, like I said before, I really truly am sorry. I've been a terrible person throughout this, I feel terrible." said Thorin. "I understand, Thorin, you weren't yourself." said Neniel, as she could feel Thorin's arms wrapped around her. Neniel laid her head on Thorin's chest. "You really mean you're giving the necklace to Thranduil?" asked Neniel. Thorin nodded.

Neniel laughed. _I wish I could see Thranduil's reaction on this! _thought Neniel. Suddenly, Dwalin entered the room. "The orcs are here, we must go!" said Dwalin. "Come, Neniel." said Thorin. Neniel nodded. "Are you still willing to accept the armor I was going give you?" asked Thorin. "Yes, please!" said Neniel. Neniel and Thorin went to the armory, and he gives Neniel the silver armor, and after that Neniel went for her weapons as she followed Thorin and the Dwarves out on the battlefield.

_**Neniel's POV:**_

As we fought many orcs, fighting side by side with the dwarves, elves and men. I got to briefly meet Thorin's cousin Dain, whom was quite a delight to talk to! After a while of fighting, I ended up getting separated from everyone, because several orcs got in my way. Hours later, Gandalf found me. "Neniel, you must go to Raven hill immediately." said Gandalf. "Why there?" I asked. "Just go!" hissed Gandalf. Something tell me there is reason why I should be at Raven hill. And so I listened to Gandalf, and headed towards Raven hill.


	15. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

_**Neniel's POV:**_

By the time I arrived, to my shock and horror, I could see Azog on top of a cliff, holding Fili. _Fili is not going to die, he will not die that way! _I thought to myself, and I've decided to put my powers into good use. It was time to summon my skeletons. I closed my eyes, as I began murmuring an incantation:

_Azmen smizel lenmon!_

_Azmen smizel, lecron!_

And I kept chanting until forty skeletons rose from the ground behind me. "Neniel?! What are you doing?!" shouted Dwalin. "Trust me! Let me do this!" I called out to them. I remembered the last time I used my magic on Azog, and it infuriated him immensely. _**"So the little witch is back! After her, let me deal with the Durin's!" **_Azog shouted in Black Speech. Bolg and several other orcs chased after me, while I fought, and that is when was about to throw Fili from the cliff.

After killing several orcs in my path, I reached to the top of the cliff in time before Azog took his weapon to strike Fili. "If one is to fall to death it will be me. Leave them alone, take me instead!" I spoke up. "Neniel, NO!" shouted Fili, as he quickly backed away from Azog's grip, and he reached for his sword. "You've been searching for me for years, Azog. I'm all yours now. Lets end this, NOW!" I spoke up. "Neniel, have you gone mad?!" shouted Dwalin from below.

"Neniel, you let us deal with Azog!" called out Thorin. But I ignored them. _**"Fine then, you little wretch, you want to end this now, you will get it! But your beloved and his family is going to be next!" **_Azog shouted at me, and instead of reaching for his hammer, he took out a giant flail block. _Shit, the block is no use against my weapons! _I thought to myself. There was no turning back now, I had to face him, and we begin our battle. "We should help her." said Dwalin. "No, I WILL help her!" barked Thorin, as he ran away from Dwalin and Fili.

Thorin bolted towards the frozen river, as he caught up with Azog and myself as we are still fighting. _**"No one is going to save you now, witch! Not even your pathetic husband of yours!" **_Azog snarled at me, as I am pinned down with the block on my chest. I screamed in pain.

_**Tauriel's POV:**_

I frantically searched for Kili as I arrived in Raven hill. I could see Kili now involved in a battle with Bolg, and Legolas and I charged towards the giant orc. Kili looked up at us, surprised at the Elf Prince fighting along my side. Bolg swung his hammer, striking Kili in the shoulder, as Legolas and I intervened as Legolas fired arrows at the Orc. I took two of my blades slashing at the Giant orc continuously. Kili slowly stood up, and he took and arrow, striking the orc in the heart. And the Giant orc fell. Legolas and I exchanged looks. He made a shot, that was quite impossible for us elves would do!

_**Kili's POV:**_

_I cannot believe I done it, the shot I failed to do so many times, and I've done it! _I thought, as I laid there shocked to see I've killed Azog's son. Tauriel and Legolas quickly approached me. "This can't be possible! No one has ever shot like that! But how?!" exclaimed Legolas. "I don't know, I just done it!" I said. Tauriel knelt beside me. "We must get you to a tent and healed quickly." said Tauriel. "I'm not leaving with out my family, especially my brother." said Kili. "We'll wait here for them, then." said Tauriel.

_**No one's POV:**_

Azog was killed by Thorin, as Thorin climbed the Pale Orc's back, striking him with his sword, killing him instantly. Thorin noticed Neniel ahead of him, laying in a puddle of blood. "Neniel, no!" gasped Thorin, as he ran towards her. He knelt before her. He noticed she is breathing slightly. "Thorin!" whispered Neniel. "It's okay, he's gone." said Thorin, as he took Neniel in arms. "Thorin? Neniel!" a voice called out to them. Thorin looked up, and he saw Bilbo running towards them.

"Thorin! You've alive! How?" exclaimed the hobbit. "Its because of Neniel, I am still standing." said Thorin, sadly as he looked down at Neniel. "No, Neniel, don't leave us please! I need you here." whispered Thorin. "Should I go get help?" asked Bilbo. "Yes, please!" said Thorin. Bilbo nodded, as he sprinted away. "You're an ass, you know that, Nen? A stubborn ass! You ignored my warnings. Why?" Thorin said softly. "He killed my-family-he deserved to die by hand. I feel validated now." said Neniel softly.

Shortly Gandalf came, and he carried Neniel to the tents, followed by Dwalin, Tauriel, whom along with Fili assisting Kili to walk, Bilbo, Legolas and Thorin. "We'll do whatever we can to help her." said an elven healer. "Please do." said Thorin.

Kili was also placed in the tents as well, and Tauriel decided she would be with him, to heal him. While everyone waited, Thorin and his Company sat around the fire. "Bilbo, come here." said Thorin. Bilbo walked over and sat next to Thorin. "About at the front gate, I apologize. I was not myself. I never meant any harm to you or Neniel. I feel responsible for all this, and for Neniel's near death." said Thorin.

"Don't say that, Thorin. You're not responsible for Neniel being hurt now. She saved your life, and Fili's." said Bilbo. "She didn't have to, you know. I don't deserve this, I don't deserve to be King." said Thorin. "Thorin, now you have really lost your mind!" snapped Bilbo. "What?" said Thorin. "You heard me the first time! You deserve to be King! You have killed Azog, yes, but without Neniel's help, you would have died. You have lead your people to war, and you have made amends with them. You need to make amends with yourself." said Bilbo.

Thorin realized Bilbo made a point there. "You would make a great councilor." said Thorin, smiling at the hobbit. "I could've been a great many things, but not a burglar." said Bilbo, and the two of them laughed. "You will get a share of a treasure that will be sent home with you." said Thorin.

"Thank you, but I don't deserve it, really." said Bilbo. "And why is that?" asked Thorin. "I done a terrible thing to you when I with held the Arkenstone from you, and I've betrayed your trust, and started the whole mess anyway." said Bilbo. "Bilbo, you have done no wrong, in fact, you have done the right thing. That confounded jewel, that same jewel caused my grandfather, and myself to go mad." said Thorin. "But its your right as King." said Bilbo. "You don't need jewels to become a great king. Someone had once told me that." said Thorin sadly, as he instantly thought of Neniel. An hour later, a healer came out informing Thorin and Bilbo the good news of Neniel's health.

"This elf-I don't know what to make of it! She has resurrected herself!" exclaimed the healer. Thorin and Bilbo exchanged looks. "What does that suppose to mean?" asked Bilbo. "It means she had died, but she used her magic resurrecting herself. Dark Elves are known to do that." said the Healer. Thorin smiled, and to Bilbo's surprise, the dwarf let out a loud cheer. Bilbo laughed, as he never seen Thorin jump up and down with joy, like this before. "You know that's quite un Thorin like! The Thorin I know doesn't cheer like a little child!" teased Bilbo.

"Ha, ha, very funny!" grinned Thorin. And the two of them laughed. "Come on, lets go see her." said Thorin.

And they walked towards the healing tents. As they entered, they could see Neniel already sitting up in bed. "Bilbo! Thorin! I'm so glad you came!" said Neniel, as she took a sip of her water. Thorin sat next to her at the left side of the bed, while Bilbo took the right. "You had us all worried, Nen. We thought we lost you." said Thorin, taking Neniel's hands gently. "And for goodness sakes, woman, what were you thinking? You would've really became a goner facing that orc!" broke in Bilbo.

"Bilbo, I came to do what I was sent to do, and I succeeded. I saved the Line of Durin." said Neniel. Bilbo smiled. Neniel turned to Thorin. "Any word on Kili?" asked Neniel. "Well, Tauriel had just informed me he's improving physically-however mentally-is the question, and its raising concerns to all of us. Its post battle nightmares-he's going to have that for life." said Thorin. "Oh, dear." said Neniel. "Don't worry, we'll keep him busy." said Thorin, grinning. "So would Tauriel!" said Neniel. Thorin laughed. "Yes, her too. I have came to an agreement with Thranduil that Kili will be an ambassador for Erebor whom will go between Kingdoms on trading missions." said Thorin.

"Well that surely enough will keep him busy. Have you spoken to Dain yet?" asked Neniel. Thorin nodded. "Yes, he gave me quite an earful earlier." said Thorin, smiling.

"Probably he was calling for your help and you didn't came right away, am I correct?" said Neniel. "Yes. I told him I was busy taking care of you after the little incident when I was still under the sickness." said Thorin. "What did he say?" asked Neniel. "He slapped me in the back of the head and called me an idiot!" said Thorin. Neniel and Bilbo laughed.

"That sounded like something Gandalf would do, but he would use his staff. He's done that to me once or twice already." said Bilbo.

_**One year later..**_

**Erebor, Lonely Mountain**

It had been a year since the Battle, and the rebuilding of Erebor, Dale and Lake Town begin. Thorin and all the dwarves had been so busy working on the rebuilding, Thorin had decided to put the wedding and coronation plans on hold until everything is set in place. "Some of the Dwarves of Ered Luin will arrive here in a week, alongside with my sister Dis, and Gloin's wife Nanya. So we have to plan a feast for them as well." said Thorin to Neniel one night as they laid in her room.

Neniel also noticed a look of worry on Thorin's face. "Thorin, are you alright?" asked Neniel gently.

"I'm worried about Kili, that's all. He's been putting in his full share of duties here, as well as spending time with Fili and Tauriel, but now, he's been distancing himself from everyone, including myself. He's insolated himself in his room, picking fights with anyone who crosses his path." said Thorin. "Oh, Thorin, this isn't good at all! What are we going to do?" asked Neniel. "Oin, Balin and Dwalin has been keeping a close eye on him as well as Fili. We have asked Tauriel to keep away for a little bit for her safety. Besides she's busy with her duties as Captain." said Thorin. Neniel nodded.

"Maybe Kili would feel better wants your sister arrives." said Neniel. "I surely hope so, Nen. I surely hope so!" sighed Thorin. A couple days later, Fili had been searching everywhere for Kili. Fili enters the Throne Room, seeing his Uncle speaking with Bard and Alfrid. "I don't mean to interrupt your meeting, Uncle, but have you seen Kili? He's not in his room." asked Fili. "Kili's not in his room?" said Thorin. "No, he's not, I just checked." said Fili.

"Well maybe he's in the training area, you can check there." said Thorin. Fili nodded, and he walked out of the Throne Room. "What was that all about?" asked Bard. Thorin explained the situation to the family.

"Oh, post battle trauma. My papa went through that. My mother and I have helped him through it. It was difficult, but we have managed to help him." said Alfrid. This was the first time Alfrid had opened up about his personal life to anyone, including Bard and Thorin. "After my parents had died, I took up working for the late Master (curse his name), and been with him since, after he died, that's when I worked for King Bard." said Alfrid.

Meanwhile, Fili continued his search first to the training area. When he entered, there was no sign of Kili. _Where in Durin's name could he be? _thought Fili.


	16. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Fili left the training area, as he continued his search. Fili then decided to go back to Kili's room again. As he headed that direction, he walked passed the Treasury, and he could hear soft murmurs coming from it. Fili stopped, he stood frozen as he heard the voice. At first, he thought it was Thorin. _Oh Mahal, its happening again, it has come back to him, _thought Fili. And so Fili decided to enter the Treasury, when he could see it wasn't Thorin at all in Treasury, in fact, it was his brother Kili!

"KILI!" Fili called out to him. "Go away. I don't wish to speak to anyone." said the dwarf prince icily. "Kili, come! Lunch is about to be served, you need to eat." said Fili. Suddenly, Kili spun around as he angrily glared at his brother. "I am not hungry, leave me alone!" shouted Thorin. Fili could see in his eyes, that it wasn't Kili talking at all. "Kili, its me your brother! You know, Fili? As mother called me her little Lion, and you, Little Raven?" spoke up Fili softly, trying to hold back the tears.

"I SAID LEAVE!" screamed Kili.

Sadly, Fili turned away and left the Treasury. _I must go speak with Uncle about this, this isn't good at all! _thought Fili, as he headed towards the Throne Room. "You won't find Thorin here, laddie. He's went to his chambers with Neniel." spoke up Dwalin. "Dwalin, we got a situation!" said Fili, gravely. "What's going on?" asked Dwalin. "Its Kili. He's-locked himself in the treasury." said Fili, softly. "WHAT?! Oh no, For Durin's sake, NOT HIM TOO!" cried out Dwalin.

Balin, who was also nearby, heard this. "We must find Thorin at once. He needs to know this." said Balin, and the three of them head towards the King's chambers. Meanwhile, Thorin had been helping Neniel clean the chambers when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Thorin called out. Fili, Balin and Dwalin entered, and Fili began to explain the sad scene in the treasury. "WHAT?!" cried out Thorin, standing up. "Oh no!" said Neniel sadly. "I don't know how long he's been in there, Uncle, and I don't know what to do." said Fili.

"Fili, you know Thorin cannot enter the Treasury, there is no reason for him to go in there. It would be very dangerous if Thorin is go in there now." said Neniel. Everything had made perfect since. "The only thing I should do is for you to reason with him, Fili." said Neniel.

Dwalin turned and faced Fili. "I've snapped Thorin back to his senses by just talking to him, and he listened. You should do the same." said Dwalin. "And Fili, it may not what turn out to be at first, but in the long run, give him some time, he will come around." said Thorin. Fili nodded. Fili agreed they are all right, especially when everyone is keeping Thorin from entering the treasury for the same reason. And the way to help Kili through this, is through Fili himself. _I've been by his side when he's sick, and this time I will be by his side again, no matter what the circumstances, _thought Fili, as he left the King's chambers.

Fili entered the Treasury where he found Kili, whom was still standing amongst the mounds of gold. "Kili!" Fili called out, but Kili didn't respond to Fili at all. "Kili, all of us are worried about you, especially Uncle. We got some food ready for you." said Fili. "Fili, you have no idea what this means to us! Unless you have forgotten!" snarled Kili. "No, I haven't forgotten! I haven't forgotten what our Uncle is like when he-!" Fili broke off, as tears fall down his face. And then he continued. "Our mother is going to be here in a week, Kili! She cannot see you like this, it will tear her up!" said Fili, wiping away tears from his eyes.

Kili stood looking at his brother, and suddenly a dark cloud felt as it lifted from his shoulders. "Fee?" asked Kili softly. Fili looked up at Kili and smiled. "I haven't heard you call me that days. Come, lets get you out of here!" said Fili, and the two of them leave the Treasury. When Fili and Kili entered the private dining area smiling, the dwarves cheered and smiled as they noticed Kili is smiling and the color on his features returned to him. Thorin approached Kili and embraced him.

"You're back." said Thorin softly. "I never went anywhere, Uncle!" said Kili. Thorin and Fili laughed as they joined the others at the dining room table.

**Two weeks later…**

The heralds announced the arrival of the Dwarves of Ered Luin led by Lady Dis. Neniel felt very excited, because she had been wanting to meet Thorin's sister for the longest time. But she also felt nervous, especially about the other dwarves. So all that day, plans were in the making of a home welcoming feast of Dis and the dwarves. And that afternoon, Neniel had been in the chamber, getting ready, preparing to meet Lady Dis. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Neniel called out.

Balin, Dwalin, Thorin, and a female dwarf with dark hair entered the chamber. Neniel turned around, and smiled at them. "Neniel, she's here!" said Thorin approaching the Dark Elf. "Neniel, meet my sister Dis, daughter of Thrain!" said Thorin, as Dis approached Neniel. "You're the woman who saved my brother and sons! Mahal, bless you!" spoke up Dis, as she embraced Neniel, tears falling down her face.

Neniel smiled, as she took Dis's hands. "It's an honor to meet you, Dis. Your brother and your sons told me so much about you!" said Neniel. "How much?" grinned the dwarf princess. "Quite a bit. Especially Fili and Kili. Have you seen them, yet?" asked Neniel. "Yes I have. You should have seen them! They nearly knocked me over!" said Dis. Neniel laughed. Dis took notice of the courtship beads in Neniel's hair. "It seems that my son isn't the only one who's courting an elf!" teased Dis. Neniel laughed. "Thorin and I had been courting for quite some time. Since the beginning of the quest, when we met back in Bree." said Neniel.

"Save the stories for later. There is much to be done! You should be getting ready for the feast! The both of you!" said Thorin. "But what am I going to wear?" asked Neniel.

"Don't worry, I got that covered. I have purchased you several gowns, which I'm going to town to get!" said Thorin. Neniel nodded. Later, evening came, shortly less than an hour before the feast, Neniel had been busy getting ready, and she asked Dis for help with her hair. With great delight, Dis helped her, while Thorin stood in the room with them. "Darlin', you are shaking! You're not nervous aren't you?" exclaimed Dis. "Just a tad." said Neniel softly. "There is nothing to be nervous about, Neniel. Everything is going to be fine." said Thorin softly, as he placed his hand on Neniel's shoulder.

Neniel looked up at Thorin. "But what if they won't like me? The dwarves that is?" asked Neniel. "They're going to like you! If they don't, I will make them like you." said Thorin, assuringly. Neniel nodded. Once Neniel is ready, Thorin and Neniel, followed by Dis left the chambers, as they head towards the large Great Hall. "Remember, Nen, stay relaxed and act casual. If anyone is say anything foul about you, don't worry about it, and I will deal with the situation!" Thorin whispered to Neniel, and she nodded, as they entered the Great Hall.

Once they entered, Thorin introduced Neniel to many of the noble dwarven families that approached them and greeted them, as Thorin introduces Neniel to them.

And quite often, Dis would pipe in boasting to the dwarves how Neniel had saved Thorin, Fili and Kili's lives. However unfortunately, there as a few dwarves among the crowd that didn't buy any of it, and they began grumbling about her, mostly of the dwarf females who already began gossiping about Neniel. As Thorin, Neniel and Dis pressed forward, Neniel could hear some of the dwarf women gossiping about Neniel.

"You know, and we all know she's after one thing from him, is the gold. Most elves are like that." said one. "We have to keep a close eye on this one! She's nothing but trouble, there is something about her I don't like." said another. Thorin could feel Neniel tense up. "Neniel, don't pay any attention to them. They weren't there at the battle, they should get over it." said Thorin. "How can I not worry about it, Thorin? They could be plotting something against me!" Neniel whispered back.

"Neniel, just relax okay. Nothing is going to happen, I assure you." said Thorin, as they arrived at their table and sat down. Before the feast began, Thorin begin a speech, welcoming Dis and the dwarves of Ered Luin to Erebor, and after that, he made an announcement of wedding Neniel. Neniel could hear gasps among the dwarves, and some cheering as well.

But there was some dwarves, however that didn't cheer at all, in fact they felt angry and outraged at the thought of a union between a dwarf and an elf, a dark elf in particular. "This is an outrage! We have return to Erebor in its glory to find our King to marry a deceitful, tree shagging ELF!" barked one dwarf. And suddenly, there was several other angry cries coming from the crowd. Neniel stood up. "You must excuse me. I need some air!" said Neniel quickly, as she bolted out of the Great Hall. "NENIEL!" cried out Thorin.

But Neniel already left the Great Hall. _"Damn it!" _Thorin swore in his native language, loudly. Dis took her brother's hand. She could sense the anger rising in her brother. "_Shazara!" _Thorin bellowed, his voice echoing throughout the hall, and now there was complete and tense silence among the dwarves, and now Thorin sounded off on them. "How dare you speak of my beloved this way! You barely even known her! If it weren't for Neniel, I wouldn't be standing here today, nor my nephews! And if I hear one more of you speak of my Neniel in this manner, you will be trialed for treason!" shouted Thorin.

And he meant every word of it. "Now lets begin the feast!" Thorin announced calmly, and Thorin prepared to go find Neniel. "Where are you going?" asked Fili.

"I'm going to convince Neniel to come back to the feast." Thorin replied. And so Thorin leaves the Great Hall, and he soon found Neniel in their chambers, sobbing quietly. "Nen!" said Thorin softly as he approached Neniel, as he sat besides her. "Don't pay any heed to those bastards! They had no idea the hell you've been through." said Thorin. "Why didn't you tell them the story, Thorin?" asked Neniel softly. "I didn't have a chance to. Maybe if you'll come back with me to the feast, I will tell them the story." said Thorin. Neniel nodded.

And the dwarf and dark elf leave the chambers, while they head back to the Feast. They enter the Great Hall, joining the others at the table. "Now, you eat! Or I'll shove the food in your face!" said Thorin, playfully. "You wouldn't dare!" shot back Neniel with a smile. And everyone laughed. After supper, the servants came out and cleared up, and then the socializing began, along with musicians playing music in the background. Thorin then walked Neniel around speaking to dwarves, telling them the tale of Neniel's part in the Battle of Five Armies.

After hearing the tale, some of the dwarves did change their feelings towards her, but unfortunately not all of them. "Just ignore the others, karma will bite them eventually." said Thorin. Neniel nodded.

"Your Majesty, long time no see! I haven't seen you, since you stayed in Ered Luin!" beamed a dwarf woman with blue eyes, pepper blonde hair and a beard, on her chin. Her hair was in a braided up do, with a braid reaching down her left shoulder. "Lady Forgesilver, its good to see you again. How is your father?" asked Thorin. "He died two months ago from a mysterious illness." The Dwarf woman replied, and she give Neniel a hard glare. "And who is this?" asked the dwarf woman, unkindly.

"This is Neniel, my betrothed. She saved my life from Azog." said Thorin. "Oh, is she? She has decided to become your _whore _now?" snapped Lady Forgesilver. This angered Thorin. "How dare you speak of Neniel this way! I will not tolerate that kind of language in my court woman!" snapped Thorin, angrily. "Your Majesty, we should discuss this further away from listening ears!" snarled Lady Forgesilver, dragging Thorin away from Neniel. Neniel snarled in anger, as she stormed out of the Great Hall again. "Oh no, not again!" snapped Dwalin, as he noticed Neniel leave.

"I'll go and talk to her this time." spoke up Dis, and she left, following Neniel's path.


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Neniel left the Great Hall fuming mad, as she stormed down the corridors of the kingdom. She didn't realize she had been followed. By the time she reached the chambers, she began packing her belongings. "If they don't want me here, they're going to get their bloody WISH!" yelled Neniel. "NENIEL! What in Durin's name are you doing?!" called out a voice. Neniel looked up and she saw Balin and Dis entering the room.

"Neniel, why are you packing your things?" asked Dis. "I'm leaving, Dis. I don't know how much more of this I can take." said Neniel. "Neniel, what's going on?" asked Balin gently. Neniel explained what she had heard from Lady Forgesilver, and now Lady Forgesilver and Thorin are talking alone. Dis frowned. "That little-Don't you worry, Nen, I will handle this! That woman has been nothing but trouble from the beginning." snarled Dis. "What do you mean?" asked Neniel. And Dis explain Lady Forgesilver' s history.

"She was supposed to marry Thorin during our time in Ered Luin, which was years ago. But it didn't work out because Thorin didn't like her, knowing that she came from a family of thieves and cons!" began Dis.

"What happened after that?" asked Neniel. "Thorin sent the family into exile, making them leave Ered Luin for a while. But Lady Forgesilver threatened Thorin she will return, and will not give up until she becomes his queen." Dis concluded. "Well that's not going to happen. She will get through with me first." said Neniel. Dis laughed. "Neniel, there is no reason to fight over this. I will put an end to this." said Dis, and she left.

"Neniel, there is no reason for you to leave, okay? Just sit and relax." said Balin. Neniel nodded, as she headed towards the bed room, and laid down upon the large bed. An hour later, Thorin arrived, entering the bed room. "Neniel, I must apologize for earlier. I put an end to it, quickly." said Thorin. "What did you tell her?" asked Neniel, sitting up. "I told her if she is going to continue this, I will make her and her family leave Erebor, send them back to the Grey Mountains where they came from." said Thorin. "Is that it?" said Neniel, sharply.

Thorin nodded. "You don't have to worry about her no more." said Thorin, taking Neniel's hands. "I'm not so sure about that." grumbled Neniel. "I know something that can calm your nerves." said Thorin, smiling at Neniel. "Oh, not now, Thorin! I'm tired." said Neniel, rolling her eyes.

"That's not what I was hinting, Neniel!" said Thorin, smiling at Neniel as he took out his small, hand held golden harp, and placed it on his lap. Neniel smiled. Thorin began strumming the strings, and he started to sing, his velvety baritone rising above the music. He sang in his native language, although Neniel didn't understand the words, she thoroughly enjoyed listening to Thorin sing and play the harp. The music and singing, indeed relaxed her, and by the time he finished the song, Neniel already leaned back into the bed.

Thorin placed the harp aside, as he climbed into bed with her, pulling her into his arms, holding her close to his broad chest.

**Mountains of Nelvon:**

A Dark Elf stood in front of several guards. "My One has been missing and none of you idiots have the decency to go find her?! What is your problem?!" demanded the Elf. "My lord, we apologize for my opinion, but we all know Neniel well, she loves to be independent and she doesn't love you. After the deaths of the King and his Wife, it devastated her." said a guard. "She would have came to me! I would have helped her through her mourning!" snapped the Dark Elf Lord.

"Lord Desmond, she doesn't love you, and she will never love! The way you've treated her! You're a monster!" snapped a brown haired elf woman, approaching them. "And just who do you think you are, speaking to me that way?! Who are you?!" demanded Desmond. "Lilyin, Neniel's nanny!" the woman replied. "You will be punished for defying me, like this!" snapped Desmond. "No, no! Lord Desmond, don't!" protested Lilyin. "Guards, take this woman and lock her up in the dungeons!" barked the Elf Lord.

And the guards took the Elf Woman away. "Fine! If none of you is going to find Neniel, I will find her myself! Edwin, Nelvo! You will be joining me on the journey!" demanded Desmond. "Yes, my lord!" said the two elves together. "I will find Neniel, and she will pay for her betrayal!" snapped Desmond as they left the Mountain. "Where do you think she may have left too?" asked Edwin. "I don't know, but something tells me far away from here. Once we get to the harbor, we will make the rest of the journey by boat." said Desmond.

"My lord, you know I don't do well in boats!" protested Nelvo. "Then you will just have to tolerate it!" snapped Desmond, and Nelvo quickly fell silent.

**Erebor, The Lonely Mountain.**

**Three weeks later, the Wedding/Coronation.**

All morning the kingdom is bustling for the wedding and coronation of Thorin and Neniel. Neniel had remained in the chambers, busy getting ready, with the help of Lady Dis and Tauriel. "I'm a little nervous about this." said Neniel, as Dis had been busy working on Neniel's hair. "Its normal to be nervous at weddings, Nen. I was quite a wreck on my wedding day. It took both Dwalin and Thorin just to get me to relax." said Dis. "What was your husband like?" asked Neniel. Dis smiled. "Vili? He's a wonderful dwarf, much like Fili. I see a lot of Vili in my oldest son, his looks, his hair, his eyes. No wonder Sigrid has been spending time with him!" chuckled Dis.

"Sigrid? Bard's oldest?!" exclaimed Neniel with a chuckle. "Yes. Fili and Sigrid had spending a lot of time together lately. Bard nor Thorin hasn't know it yet." said Dis. "They should say something, Dis. They can't leave Bard and Thorin in the dark too long. And I know how Thorin gets when people are hiding something from him." said Neniel. Dis rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know that all too well. When Thorin first found out about my courtship with Vili, he wasn't happy at all, and he confronted Vili, demanding him to leave me be. When I found out about the confrontation, Thorin and I got into a bad argument that night, and I left for a couple days." said Dis. "Did Thorin apologize?" asked Tauriel. Dis nodded. "Yes, not only he apologized, but he went ahead and gave his blessing for our courtship, and him and Vili became very good friends after that." said Dis. Neniel smiled. "That's good." said Neniel.

After Neniel's hair is done, Neniel stood and looked into the mirror, now dressed in her wedding gown, made of white silk. The top of her gown was sleeves baring her shoulders, and the skirt, falling to the floor, with a long train, which had to take two people to carry. Neniel's hair braided neatly, and she adorned a flower circlet. "You look beautiful!" beamed Dis. "Thank you!" said Neniel. "Are you ready?" asked Tauriel. "I'm ready as I'll ever be." Neniel replied, as they left the chamber.

Meanwhile, Thorin sat in a private parlor, now adorned his royal clothing of his dark blue fur lined robe, his golden armor and crown. Shortly, Balin, Dwalin and Bilbo entered the parlor. Thorin stood up. "The ceremony is in a few minutes! We must get going!" said Balin.

And they leave as they headed towards the Throne Room. As they entered, Thorin could see Fili and Kili standing on the right side of the Throne, now dressed in formal clothing. Thorin took notice that Kili has grown a small beard. Thorin chuckled softly as they approached the Throne. "He can almost pass as your twin, laddie!" said Balin. Thorin nodded. Also standing near the Throne is Dain, Gandalf, and a dwarven priest.

Thorin noticed among the guests is Thranduil, Legolas and Bard, and his family. Thorin took his place in front of the throne, as they waited for the Bride and her party to arrive. Suddenly the orchestra started up the music, as the double doors opened as the bride and her party enter the Throne Room. Thorin gasped as he watched Neniel graciously stroll towards the Throne, and he smiled wiping away a tear from his eye, with joy. Bilbo looked at her, and he burst into tears with joy. After all, it was his duty to give Neniel away since Neniel's father had passed on, and Bilbo volunteered himself to do so for her.

Neniel approached the Throne, followed by Dis and Tauriel. Tauriel sat with the elves, while Dis stood with, Fili, Kili, Balin and Dwalin. And the ceremony began, presided by both Gandalf and the Dwarven priest.

It was a double ceremony, beginning first of the marriage portion, followed by the coronation as Thorin and Neniel are crowned King and Queen of Erebor. When the Ceremonies ended, Neniel laughed as she could see Dain, bursting into tears of joy himself. "You're supposed to be a tough one, Dain!" Neniel teased. Dain laughed, as he hugged Neniel. After that, the Feast and Celebration was held in the Great Hall.

There was a lot of music and dancing, and Thorin and Neniel led the first dance, after supper. Neniel could see Fili dancing with Sigrid, picking her up and swinging her around, as she laughed, while Kili danced with Tauriel. As the evening progressed, Thorin announced to all the guests that he is going to recite a poem he had composed himself about Neniel, accompanied with his harp. "This is a real treat! Thorin reciting a poem accompanied with harp!" said Balin, smiling at Neniel.

Thorin took his place at the harp, as he began plucking and strumming the strings, as he started to recite his poem to his wife. The words he spoke in his native language, and Neniel already understood it as she learned the language already, and her heart raced as she listened to Thorin. His deep velvety voice as he recited the poem, filled with emotion, as he gazed at her. Neniel felt her desire for the dwarf increasing.

When Thorin finished, a loud and long applause and cheering came afterwards, as Neniel ran towards the Dwarf King, throwing her arms around him. "Thank you!" whispered Neniel. "No, I should thank you, Nen. For everything you've done for all of us!" whispered Thorin, as they kissed. After spending a couple more hours at the feast, Thorin and Neniel decided to retire to their chambers for the night, while allowing the others to continue celebrating.

As they entered the chambers, Thorin realized he had forgotten to say something to the others. "I will return, Neniel. I have go to and say something to Balin about something!" said Thorin. Neniel nodded, as she watched Thorin leave the room. While she waited for Thorin to return, Neniel changed into her night clothes, which was a revealing see through gown she had made herself, especially for the occasion. Neniel smiled proudly as she gazed into the mirror. _Thorin is really going to like this gown on me, _thought Neniel.

**City of Dale**

Desmond and his scouts arrived in Dale. "Neniel must be here somewhere. We'll just keep asking around for her. You, Edwin! Go search the Market. Nelvo, you go search the Inn and Pub!" said Desmond. The elves nodded, as they walked away. As Desmond continued to explore the city, he noticed a man walking towards him. The man had dark hair and a mustache. "Sir, you are new here. Who are you?" asked the man. "My name is Lord Desmond, I'm searching for a dark elf named Neniel." Desmond replied.

"And what do you want with the Queen of Erebor?" asked Bard, suspiciously, not liking the looks of the man. "Queen? What do you mean, Queen?" demanded Desmond. "You haven't heard, have you? Neniel has married King Thorin, King of Erebor." said Bard. "YOU LIE!" shouted Desmond, angrily. "What is the meaning of this? Who are you really, and what do you want with Neniel?!" demanded Bard, now feeling very impatient and not liking this Elf's manners at all.

"Neniel belongs to me! She was supposed to marry me! Show me to this Kingdom of Erebor, human, or I will rip your throat off!" snarled Desmond, pointing his sword at the man.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that! And if you don't move out of my way, I will have you arrested!" shouted Bard. "Go ahead, and arrest me, human! But I won't remain locked up forever!" snarled the Dark Elf. "Guards! Arrest this ELF!" Bard shouted, as several guards approached Desmond, and they dragged him away.

**A/N: Information on Desmond, he was someone from Neniel's past that Neniel had tried to forget, which you'll learn more about Neniel's horrible experience with the dark elf in the next chapter. The Kingdom Neniel was born and raised is my own original material, as well as Desmond, Nelvo and Edwin. **


	18. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**City of Dale**

**Dungeons**

Desmond sat in his cell, thinking of a plan of escaping the dungeon. Finally, he waited until the guards walked away from the cell. Desmond, with being a dark elf, also had very strong powers, and he turned himself invisible as he picked the locks on the cell door. After that, the Dark Elf escaped the dungeons. Once he left the dungeons, he went to search for Edwin and Nelvo, which it didn't take long for the elves to find their leader.

"Where have you been? We've been searching all over the place for you!" said Nelvo. "I've been arrested for no reason at all! That's where I've been! Come on! We must get to Erebor, and get Neniel!" said Desmond. "And how are we going to do that? Do you think Erebor is going to heavily guarded by dwarves?" asked Nelvo. "We'll find a way of getting into the Mountain, Nelvo! One more protest out of you, I'll rip your throat out." snarled Desmond. Three hours later, they arrived at the base of the Lonely Mountain, and they begin to climb.

**Erebor, Lonely Mountain**

**Twenty minutes after midnight. **

Neniel laid in bed, next to Thorin, and she could feel that her husband was feeling quite restless, as he kept tossing and turning. And then, she found Thorin sitting up in bed. "Thorin, dear, are you alright?" asked Neniel softly. "Something in the air, isn't right. I have to and check on the guards, seeing if they seen anything suspicious." said Thorin. "Why are you so worried? Everything is alright, Thorin!" said Neniel.

Neniel didn't understand why Thorin was feeling this way. "Maybe you just had a nightmare, or one of your flash backs." said Neniel. "Its not that, Neniel. I'll shall return momentarily. I'm going to speak with the guards." said Thorin, as he climbed out of bed, and got dressed, as he kissed Neniel on the lips and he left the chambers. After Thorin had left, Neniel laid back into bed, and dozed off, finishing her sleep. Another hour went by, Neniel was startled awake again when she heard footsteps entering the chambers.

"Thorin, is that you?" Neniel called out. But there was no answer. After waiting for a few minutes, Neniel spoke up again.

"Thorin, are you there?!" called out Neniel again. Suddenly, she could hear the door of the bedroom open, and suddenly she could hear a voice hiss. "Grab the whore!" the voice hissed, and then two figures grabbed Neniel. "Hey! What is the big idea?! Let me go! STOP IT! Just who in the hell do you think you are?!" screamed Neniel. "Long time no see, love. Why did you leave us? You know the penalty of betraying our people!" snarled Desmond, as he glared at Neniel, while Nelvo and Edmond held onto her.

"DESMOND?!" screamed Neniel. "Tie her mouth shut, so she won't scream any longer! Then we need to get out of here!" demanded Desmond. After Edwin tied Neniel's mouth shut with a scarf, they quickly left the chambers, and climbed out the side of the Mountain. Fifteen minutes later, Thorin returned to the King's chambers, and entered the bedroom, and he gasped in horror, when he noticed Neniel wasn't in the bed. "SHIT!" shouted Thorin, and he darted out of the chambers again, and he ran towards the guards. "The Kingdom is on alert! Neniel has been kidnapped! Several of you search the mountain for Neniel!" demanded Thorin.

"And what of you sir?" asked a second guard. "I will handle the rest." said Thorin.

Next, Thorin headed towards Balin and Dwalin's chambers, as he began knocking on the door. "Alright, who is it at this time of night? Kili! This better not be one of yer pranks, because it isn't funny!" grumbled Dwalin from behind the door, and he opened the door, and he saw it was Thorin. "Thorin? What's going on here?" asked Dwalin. "Dwalin, we got a situation. Neniel has been kidnapped!" said Thorin. "WHAT?! When has this happened?" asked Balin, running towards Dwalin's side.

"Well something told me, while I was sleeping of a bad feeling in my gut, and I woke up to ask the guards if they found anything suspicious outside the mountain. When they told me no, I returned to my chambers, and entered the bedroom, that's when I discovered Neniel gone." said Thorin. "We must round up every dwarf we can find and search for her." said Dwalin. "And we're not going to rest until she's found. Dwalin, go wake Fili and Kili, the three of you will be searching with me. Meet me outside at the Front Gate." said Thorin.

Dwalin nodded, and he walked away. Thorin waited patiently out on the Front gate for Dwalin, Fili and Kili. It didn't take long for the three of them to arrive, as they left the Mountain and begin their search for Neniel.

_**Neniel's POV::**_

Just I thought my life was going good, being married to a wonderful dwarf king, everything just went downhill fast, when someone from my past arrives, and this someone I wanted to forget, because he was a horrible person, by all means, evil: Desmond Darkwin. Years ago, when I was younger and before my home had been raided by orcs, I was set up in an arranged marriage, that I didn't approve at all, to Desmond.

Not only I barely knew the guy, but I didn't like him, because there was something dark and evil about him that glowed. It was one day, he set up an outing for just the two of us, and he forced himself onto me, and then he began to beat on me like a rag doll. I fought him away, and I went and informed my father of Desmond's deeds. My father banished him from the kingdom. Desmond threatened my father, that he is not finished with his acts yet, and he would continue to make my life miserable there on.

And that is what he's doing now. "You should have stayed away from me, bastard!" I shouted at Desmond. "I made an oath to seek my revenge on you, Neniel! I'm not satisfied until I kill you! But right now, I'm not going to kill you until I have my fun with you, as well as getting Edwin and Nelvo in on the fun as well." snarled Desmond.

"Don't you dare touch me, asshole!" I screamed Suddenly, I felt a hand striking my face, and I screamed. "Silence woman! You will not move from this spot! Understood? I'm going to hunt for some food, you better stay here!" shouted Desmond, and he walked away, while leaving Edwin and Nelvo behind to guard me "Hey, lets have some fun with her now!" said Nelvo. "No! By Desmond's orders, no fun until he returns!" said Edwin.

I sat there, tied to a tree, closing my eyes and praying for help to come. I prayed the Thorin would notice I'm gone and send out a search party to find me. An hour later, Desmond returned and he began cooking supper. "I can imagine you are hungry. I have some wine here as well! Dale's finest!" said Desmond. "No thank you, I'm not hungry!" I snarled. "Well that's too bad, you're goina eat anyway and drink, even if we shove it down your throat!" snapped Desmond.

If I only wish I had one free hand so I can throw a rock at that bastard. When supper was ready Desmond placed some food in front of me, and a mug of wine. "Eat and drink, and be quick, so we can get our festivities started!" snapped Desmond. "You're not my boss, cretin!" I hissed. Suddenly, this time Desmond threw a punch at me. "ENOUGH! One more word out of you, I will kill you for sure!" shouted Desmond. I could feel my head throbbing, as well as my face after I got struck.

_**No One's POV:**_

Thorin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili entered a woods as they continued their search for Neniel. They walked for two hours or so when Fili took notice of a light in the distance. "Look! It appears someone has made camp!" exclaimed Fili softly. "Lets go see it. We may have found whoever has gotten Nen!" said Thorin. Suddenly, they could hear loud screams. "She's not too far!" said Thorin, as he sprinted towards the light, followed by Dwalin, Fili and Kili. When Thorin peered through the trees, he gasped in horror, and anger and rage clouded over him of what he saw:

He saw three male dark elves on top of Neniel. One was beating on her, the other was ripping off Neniel's clothes, while the third was forcing himself on her. Thorin couldn't hold back anymore, as he charged out rom the trees. "Get off of her!" roared Thorin, brandishing his sword. The three dark elves turned to the dwarf, glaring angrily at him. "So, this is your precious dwarf husband? Kill him, boys!" snapped Desmond. Soon as he said that, Fili and Kili, alongside with Dwalin leapt out from the trees, alongside with several members of the Royal guard, as they charged at the dark elves.

And they killed all three dark elves. Thorin quickly went over to Neniel, as he untied her, and held her close to him.

"We need to get you back quickly. You are heavily bleeding. Dwalin, find something to bind up Neniel's wound to stop the bleeding and quick!" said Thorin. Dwalin nodded, as a he torn off a portion of his coat, and handed to Thorin, while Thorin bound the wound. "Will you be able to walk, Neniel?" asked Thorin softly. Neniel tried to stand, but she felt weak. "I'll help you." said Thorin, and he helped Neniel, as he led her back home, while letting the others deal with the corpses of the dark elves.

"Please don't be angry with me, Thorin!" Neniel whispered softly, as they entered the mountain. "Why would I be angry with you?" asked Thorin. Suddenly, Neniel collapsed to the floor, as she fell into unconsciousness. Thorin gently picked her up and carried her to the healing chambers. After laying her down in the bed, he sent for Oin. Thorin explained to Oin the situation to Oin. Oin immediately took out his medicine bag, and began working on Neniel. "Send for me when Nen wakes up!" said Thorin. Oin nodded, as Thorin walked out of the healing chambers.

As Thorin left the chambers, Dis met up with him. "How is she? Is she alright?" asked Dis. "She will be fine." grumbled Thorin, and he walked away. "Thorin.." said Dis.

"Just leave me be!" snarled Thorin, and he walked away. Thorin sat in his chambers, as he thought over Neniel's involvement with the horrible man that attacked her. A part of him wanted to blame her for the whole thing, because she had never mentioned about this person to him. But he couldn't find himself to get angry with her, considering what she had been through. He decided he would calmly talk with Neniel once she wakens.

An hour later, Oin entered the room. "She has awake, Thorin!" said Oin "Thank you!" said Thorin, as he stood up and he headed towards the healing chambers. As he entered, he found her sitting up in the bed, and bandaged. "I can't face you right now, Thorin, please leave!" said Neniel. "No, I'm not going to leave." said Thorin. "Thorin, don't do anything to frighten her!" said Dis, standing behind him. Thorin closed his eyes and sighed, and he sat next to her, taking her hands gently.

"Neniel, I know you are still recuperating from your injuries, but please explain to me who this elf is, and why did he came here to attack you?" asked Thorin. Neniel took a couple deep breaths, and she told Thorin the story. "I should have told you this before, Thorin, but I've been trying to forget about him and the whole situation together." said Neniel.

"I am glad you told me, Neniel. But you don't have to worry about him and his thugs no more. We killed them." said Thorin, as he held Neniel close to him. Neniel laid her head upon Thorin's broad chest. "And no harm will come to you again!" whispered Thorin, as he pressed his lips onto hers, in a deep kiss. "I love you, my king!" whispered Neniel. "I love you too, my queen!" Thorin whispered back.


	19. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

One month later, Thorin had to go to a meeting in Dale, while Neniel had been helping checking in on those who worked in the mines and forges. That same day, while Neniel had been overseeing some work in the forges, she felt nauseated. "Lassie, are yer okay? You look pale! Maybe you should go and rest!" spoke up Bofur. "You are right." said Neniel, and she left the forges, heading towards her chambers. Dis shortly met up with Neniel before Neniel even had arrived to her chambers.

"Neniel, you're feeling ill again? You've been like this for the past couple weeks!" said Dis, looking at Neniel with great concern. "Yes, I have." said Neniel. "Lets go see if Oin can have a look at you, and hear his opinion. Elves never usually get ill!" said Dis. Hesitantly, Neniel followed Dis to the healing chambers, and they entered while Oin examined Neniel. Suddenly the grey haired dwarf burst into laughter. "Ladies, there is nothing to worry about! In fact, its great news if you must know!" beamed the dwarf healer. "And?" said Neniel and Dis together.

"Neniel, you're carrying child! You're pregnant!" said Oin, cheerfully. "P-pregnant!" stammered Neniel, stunned as she heard the news. Oin nodded. Dis shrieked, as she threw her arms around Neniel. "Oh, Nen! This is the best news in the world! You and Thorin are going to have your first child! And I'm going to become an Aunt! I must tell Thorin!" said Dis. "No, Dis! Wait!" said Neniel quickly, as Dis stopped in the middle of the doorway. "I like to tell Thorin myself. Its best if I told him in person, one on one." said Neniel.

And so after that, Neniel had mapped out a plan of telling Thorin the news. She decided to set up a private impromptu dinner for two, and she could tell him then. First, she headed towards the Royal chambers, and she begin writing a short note to Thorin:

_Dearest Thorin,_

_I'm writing you a note as a request and invite for a dinner for the two of us out on the balcony. Meet me at the balcony around seven p.m. The reason being for this dinner is because I received some great news I'm wanting to share with you, and this meeting will be the great opportunity to do so._

_Love, Neniel. _

When Neniel finished her note, she asked Balin to take the note to Thorin, whom at the time is still involved in a meeting. Balin nodded and he left the chambers. After that, Neniel leaves the chambers, and sent for help on setting up for the dinner. She got Bombur, Bofur, Fili and Kili involved with the setting up. Bombur would do the cooking, while Bofur and Kili would set up the table. "What about mood music? Who would provide that?" asked Fili, playfully.

"There won't be any music, Fili. This dinner is a quiet one, thank you!" said Neniel. Fili nodded, as they began setting up for the dinner right away. Bombur quickly began working on the meal, while Fili, Kili and Bofur set up the table, chairs and even Dis showed up placing a bouquet of flowers and a candle as the table's centerpiece. Neniel smiled. "Neniel, you should go and get cleaned up for the occasion!" suggested Dis. Neniel nodded and she left after everything was set up.

She returned to the chambers, and she bathed and got cleaned up for the dinner. Meanwhile, Thorin was in the council chambers, whom just now finishing up his meeting when Balin entered, handing over the note to the dwarf king. Thorin smiled. "How thoughtful of her! A nice romantic dinner for two! I wonder what the occasion is?" said Thorin smiling. "I don't know, she didn't say." said Balin.

When the meeting ended, Thorin quickly left and headed towards the balcony. He shortly found Neniel standing next to the table and smiling at him. "You look beautiful this evening, Nen!" said Thorin, smiling as he took his seat at the table, as Neniel sat across from them. Dori soon came out. "May I interest in the two of you of some red fine?" asked the dwarf. Thorin chuckled. "Yes, please!" said Neniel. Dori nodded, and left. "What is all of this about, love? What is the special occasion?" asked Thorin, his tone in amusement.

"Wait until dinner is served, and I will tell you!" said Neniel. "Oh, so you're going to leave me at the seat of my pants! Why can't you just tell me now?" asked Thorin, giving Neniel a mock pout. "Don't you dare pull a Kili on me, Thorin! I told you I'm not going to tell you just yet." said Neniel. "Pulling a 'Kili'? I'm not pulling a Kili! Kili wouldn't….Oh never mind!" huffed Thorin, as he realized indeed he was pulling an old trick of his youngest nephew. Neniel laughed. Shortly, Bombur came out, serving the meal to Thorin and Neniel, as they begin their small feast.

"Now tell me what the special occasion is, Nen? I cannot wait much longer, you know"! said Thorin.

"I went to visit Oin in the healing chambers, to have him examine me on why I've been feeling ill for the past few days, well he examined me, and to discover that I am carrying child. I'm pregnant, Thorin!" confessed Neniel. As she had spoken that, Thorin nearly choked on his food, and dropped his fork. "Pregnant?!" exclaimed Thorin, with no sign of emotion, in his features as he spoke. "Yes! Isn't that great news, Thorin? You're going to become a father!" beamed Neniel.

"How did this happen?!" snapped Thorin. "You know how it happened, silly! Why are you asking this?" said Neniel with a chuckle. "I think-I just lost my appetite." growled Thorin, shoving the plate away. "Thorin! What's gotten into you? This is supposed to be happy news!" asked Neniel, sharply. "Happy news?! Happy NEWS?! Why this should be happy news? I didn't expect this to come so, soon! I was hoping we would wait another couple years to have children!" barked Thorin.

"Thorin, now you're being unfair!" broke in Neniel. "Unfair?! Unfair! The one who's being unfair is YOU! You ungrateful little whore!" barked Thorin, as he stood up, and stormed out of the balcony. "THORIN!" shouted Neniel, but it was too late. Thorin already had left. Neniel slammed down her plate, and screamed in anger, as tears fell down her face.

Balin heard the scream as he was walking through the corridors, and he quickly came out on the balcony, when he found Neniel sitting on the ground weeping hysterically. "Neniel!" exclaimed Balin, running to her. "What happened? Where's Thorin?" asked Balin gently. "I told him the news, and I didn't expect him to get angry about it." mumbled Neniel. "Why would he get angry?" asked Balin. "I don't know! WHY DON'T YOU ASK HIM YOURSELF!" screamed Neniel, and she stood up and sprinted away from Balin. Balin bowed his head.

Neniel decided she needed to go for a walk for some fresh air, she felt very upset about this. Thorin's reaction was uncalled for rude, and he had no reason to act this way. She returned to the chambers, and reached for her cloak, and decided to take a stroll to Dale. Maybe a long walk would do her some good. Luckily, she left without being noticed by the others, and she headed towards Dale. By the time she arrived, it was already early evening. She decided to go into a pub to have a drink to calm her nerves. She wasn't prepared however, what was bound to happen next.

As she entered the pub, she took a seat at table, not too far from where she could hear people chanting and cheering nearby her. "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" the crowd chanted.

_**Neniel's POV:**_

The barmaid shortly brought me my drink, as I sat and took a long drawn from the mug. And the cheering and chanting had gotten much louder. I slowly turned to see what all the commotion was about, I realized I made a mistake of doing so. To my shock and horror, I saw Thorin sitting a few tables away from me, and he appeared to be in a very drunk state. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone. A dwarf woman with brown hair was sitting on his lap as everyone dared her to kiss him.

To my shock and horror, instead of her kissing Thorin, Thorin kissed her, as he pulled her into his arms, crashing his lips onto hers with passion. Anger and rage clouded over me, as I stood up, grabbing my mug, and thrown it over it Thorin and the dwarf woman's direction, the mug hitting directly in Thorin's head. "You bastard! How could you do this to me?! How could you! No king should behave like this!" I screamed, and then I chosen to lash my anger out on the dwarf woman, as I charged at her, as I began beating on her. "Leave my husband alone, you whore!" I continued to scream, while Thorin, and several others tried to pull me away from her.

Bard shortly came and also helped. I stood up, shoving both Thorin and Bard away from me, as I ran out of the pub, screaming in anger.

_**No One's POV:**_

Bard turned and glared at the dwarf king. "What is going on here, Thorin? What is the meaning of this? You are a married dwarf! You shouldn't be going around kissing every woman that in nearby!" snapped the man angrily. "This doesn't concern you, human! SOD OFF!" Thorin yelled. Suddenly, Dwalin entered the Pub, because he had been looking for Thorin, and wanting to talk to him. Bard approaches Dwalin, explaining what he had witnessed.

"Where is Neniel?" asked Dwalin. "She had taken off. She is very upset." said Bard. "You let me handle Thorin." said Dwalin, as he approached the Dwarf King. "Thorin, what have you done? You ought to be ashamed of yourself for this kind of behavior, not to mention of how you reacted about Neniel's pregnancy! Is there a reason why you are acting this way? Thorin, you are my friend. You should talk to me about this." said Dwalin. Thorin remained silent.

"Thorin, don't make me have to force you to talk to me." growled the dwarf. "Fine, you want to talk! Let's talk!" shouted Thorin. And both dwarves stepped outside of the Pub.

Meanwhile, Neniel sprinted back to the Mountain, and she headed towards the Royal chambers. She began packing her belongings as she had decided to leave. After everything is packed, she took out a quill and some parchment, as she began writing a note to everyone:

_To my dearest friends,_

_I'm sorry to say that I'm leaving, because I am very upset and angry, and due to King Thorin's horrible actions I had witnessed at the pub in Dale, what he had done is the last straw, and I'm taking my leave. My destination is to stay with Bilbo until the child is born. If Thorin is searching for me, he knows where he can find me. Farewell. _

_Neniel._

After writing the letter, she placed it on the desk, and she grabbed her belongings and left, luckily without anyone noticing she is leaving.

Tears fell down her face, as she left, and she looked behind at the Lonely Mountain, as she realizing she leaving behind. "Farwell, my dear friends, until we meet again!" said Neniel, and she disappeared into the night.

**Erebor**

Thorin and Dwalin returned home, Thorin's head bowed, as he felt guilty over his actions towards Neniel. He was already sobered up after drinking some coffee at the pub that Dwalin had purchased for him, but they weren't prepared for what was going to happen next. Balin sprinted towards them, his features looked very sad. "Thorin, Dwalin, I'm afraid we got a another situation." began Balin. "What?" snapped Thorin. "It's Neniel. She has left." said Balin. "What do you mean, she left?" snapped Thorin, hotly. Balin handed over the letter that Neniel had written, and he read it.

Thorin's heart sank as he read it. "Thorin, you must go find her and bring her home. She cannot be traveling alone while pregnant!" said Balin. "Dwalin, go find Fili. I must ask him a favor for me." said Thorin. Dwalin nodded, as he walked away to go find Fili. "Fili will take my place while I go find Neniel. After all, I made the mess, I need to fix it." said Thorin.


	20. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Six months later**

**The Shire**

Neniel arrived in the Shire, tired as she had been riding non stop since the beginning of her journey. She dismounted as she approached Bilbo's door, and she knocked. "Lobelia, that better not be you again! The very next time you show up, it's not going to be a pleasant one!" Neniel could hear Bilbo call out. Neniel chuckled. "Bilbo, its me Neniel!" Neniel called out. Bilbo quickly opened the door. "Neniel! This is a pleasant surprise! What brings you this way?" asked Bilbo. "May we talk about this over tea, please?" asked Neniel, her eyes looking sad.

Bilbo could tell by the look in Neniel's eyes that something had happened. "What's going on, my dear? Has something happened to Thorin?" asked the hobbit as he helped Neniel remove her cloak, and she sat down in the dining room. "It's not what happened to Thorin, it what he had done." said Neniel, and she explained the situation to the hobbit.

"Well! The nerve of him! I wish I get a hold of him, I'll punch him in the nose! Do you think it may be the sickness returning to him?" asked the hobbit. "Bilbo, he hadn't been effected by the gold sickness in a long time. Not once he had set foot in the Treasury, so its not that." said Neniel. Bilbo placed his hand on Neniel's shoulder. "Nen, I'm sorry this has happened. He should have never treated you that way, and congratulations on your pregnancy, even if Thorin wishes not to be part of it." said Bilbo, feeling very disgusted at the dwarf of his actions on it. Bilbo took Neniel's hands.

"You shall stay with me, if you like." offered the hobbit. "Thank you so much, Bilbo! That is really kind of you!" said Neniel. And so Bilbo made up some tea and some small snacks for the two of them, and they ate. The hobbit and dark elf sat in silence for a while, and then Neniel told Bilbo of the news in Erebor, and how everything is going, and of her little mess from her dark past as well. "Wow! It sounds like you've been through a lot." said Bilbo. "Yes." Neniel replied. Later that night, Neniel laid in bed. She couldn't sleep, not used of having to sleep alone without having Thorin beside her. Deep down inside Neniel, she missed Thorin, although she felt very angry towards him, which caused her heart to ache even more.

**Erebor**

Thorin told everyone his plans of finding Neniel. "Thorin, she has went to Bilbo's. You would most likely find her there." said Balin. "And that is where I will be heading. Fili, you will take my place while I'm gone." said Thorin. Fili nodded. "I will hold down everything for you, Thorin." said Fili. "After all, this would be a good practice run for you, Fili!" said Thorin, smiling at the blonde dwarf. And so after Thorin packed his belongings, he departed from Erebor as he begin his journey to the Shire, accompanied by Dwalin and Kili who wanted to go with him.

"You're just coming with us knowing we're going to stop in Mirkwood, Kili." joked Dwalin. Kili's faced turned red. "He wants to meet his precious Tauriel!" said Thorin, grinning. "Uncle, not you too!" moaned Kili. Both dwarves laughed, as they got him good. "Maybe we should tell Tauriel the little story of his elf mix up in Rivendell!" chuckled Dwalin. "Don't you even, Mister Dwalin!" snapped Kili. Everyone was still heckling Kili about the little incident of his confusion with male and female elves. "That was long ago! Don't bring it up!" hissed Kili.

It was bad enough Kili felt embarrassed then, and still felt rather embarrassed about it now.

**Six more weeks later..**

Neniel had came along in her pregnancy rather well, as her belly began to show, and Bilbo hovering over her like a mother hen, making sure Neniel wouldn't over do it on any activities. Neniel wanted to help Bilbo in his garden. "No, Neniel! I don't want you to over do it!" said the hobbit. "But I'm bored!" moaned Neniel. "Well, take up some mending then if you're bored!" shot back Bilbo. "Fine!" grumbled Neniel as she began to start on mending some of Bilbo's clothes.

By early evening, Bilbo was about to start supper when the doorbell rang. "Must be Gandalf. He had written me a letter several weeks ago, he was going to pop in for a visit." said Bilbo. "Really?" said Neniel, her eyes lit up at the thought of possibly seeing the Grey Wizard again. Bilbo went to answer the door, and to his surprise, he saw Thorin, Dwalin and Kili standing outside. "Thorin, I didn't expect you to be here!" exclaimed Bilbo. "Is Neniel here?" asked Thorin. "Yes she is." scowled Bilbo, looking at Thorin angrily. "Before you enter this house, let me tell you this! If you say anything to hurt her, I will knock you in the head with my frying pan!" snapped Bilbo.

Thorin rolled his eyes, and wondered what Neniel had told Bilbo about the situation.

"I just need to talk to her, Bilbo! I feel bad enough already as it is for what I done, don't make it worse." said Thorin. Bilbo allowed the dwarves to enter, and they entered the dining room. Neniel stood up, and she was about to walk out of the dining room, when Thorin stopped her. "Neniel, may I have a word with you in the sitting room?" asked Thorin. "Sure." said Neniel quietly, as they walked out of the dining room, and they entered the sitting room, while Bilbo talked merrily with Kili and Dwalin.

Neniel and Thorin sat in the living room, as Thorin knelt before her. "Neniel, I truly, deeply apologize for my actions towards you and how I handled the news. I was out of line, and I should have never reacted the way I did." said Thorin. "Why did you react that way? You're not scared of becoming a parent, aren't you?" asked Neniel, placing her hands on her hips. "Me? Scared?! No!" said Thorin. "You're scared, admit it. The whole parenting thing is new to you, and you're scared." said Neniel. Thorin sighed. "Yes, I am-a little, because I'm worried of our child's future, Neniel. What happens if they get the same curse, the effected my grandfather, myself and Kili?" asked Thorin.

"Is that what you're worried about, Thorin? Thorin, there is no need to worry about them! Besides, you shouldn't be thinking that far away yet! The baby hasn't even been born yet!" said Neniel with a soft chuckle. Thorin laughed softly, and he took Neniel's hands. "You are right, love. Do you forgive me?" asked Thorin. "Yes, I forgive you!" said Neniel. Thorin smiled, as he pulled Neniel into his arms, holding her close to his chest.

"I'm going to become a father! A father!" beamed the Dwarf, as he pressed his lips onto Neniel's, embracing her in a deep and passionate kiss. At the same time, Bilbo entered, and he blushed. "Oops! I think I came in at a wrong time!" said the hobbit, and he could hear Dwalin and Kili chuckling in the background, as Bilbo went back into the dining room. Thorin decided they would stay for a couple more days, before they begin their journey back home. That same day, Gandalf made a visit, and he suggested that the Eagles should take them back to Erebor, since Neniel is carrying child, and journeying on horse back could be too dangerous for the Dark Elf.

Two days later, the Eagles arrived, and the dwarves and dark elf said their farewells to Bilbo and they departed from Bag End, beginning their journey back home to Erebor.

**Erebor**

**Six months later..**

The time was getting closer for the birth of Thorin and Neniel's child. Everyone made sure that Neniel had remained resting, which annoyed Neniel immensely. It was bad enough that Bilbo was hovering over her like a mother hen during her stay at Bilbo's home. Neniel felt frustrated because she was feeling quite bored being laid up in her bed. And so it was decided that all the dwarves, including Thorin himself, whenever he took time from his duties as King to entertain Neniel.

Bofur, and the rest of the original company members would come and visit Neniel, and they would play their instruments and sing for Neniel, and making her laugh as well. Balin would also come and the two of them will get involved in a nice long conversation, mostly about her stay at Bilbo's, and informing Balin how Bilbo is doing. "I always believed Lobelia had a crush on Bilbo." spoke up Kili, one day as they visited Neniel.

"Are you serious? Bilbo doesn't like her at all! And I don't either! She's very mouthy, greedy, and she always wanted one thing from him! His gold and his spoons." said Neniel.

"I should have given that woman a scare the day we showed up. I saw her trying to loiter around his home." said Thorin. "Why didn't you? You're not afraid of her, aren't you?" teased Neniel, and everyone laughed. "No, I am certainly not afraid of her!" said Thorin, sharply. After Thorin and Neniel are left alone, Thorin sat beside her on the bed, and he took out his harp, and began strumming on it gently. "Its my turn to sing for you and the child, love!" said Thorin softly, as he absentmindedly plucked the strings.

Suddenly, Thorin started to sing softly as he played, and the song he sang was about love and family. He made the song himself, and he sang with such emotion, it moved Neniel deeply, as she wiped a tear from her eyes, as she listened to him. Shortly, Thorin finished the song with a final sweep on the harp strings, and he placed the harp next to him, as he turned to Neniel. "Thorin, the song is beautiful!" Neniel said softly. "I made the song up for you and our child." said Thorin softly, as he held Neniel close to him, as she lay her head upon Thorin's broad chest.

Suddenly, Neniel winced, as she could feel the labor pains starting. "Thorin, the baby is coming! Send for Oin, please!" said Neniel.

Thorin nodded as he ran out of the chambers and sent for the healer. It didn't take long for Thorin returning with Oin, as the birthing began. Thorin stood beside Neniel, holding her hand, and Dis also is in the room as well, giving words of encouragement to Neniel. It seemed like hours as they waited and waited. There were times Thorin had left to go rest, while allowing Oin and Dis to take over. As hours went by, Thorin strolled the corridors, and he could hear Neniel's loud scream, and small cries following after. Not one small cry, but TWO! Thorin sprinted towards the chambers, and entered, with Oin and Dis holding two infants.

"A very rare sight to see, Your Majesty! You have twins!" beamed Oin, cheerfully. "A son, and a daughter!" grinned Dis. "Twins-son! Daughter!" choked Thorin, as he approached them. "Sit right here, Thorin!" said Neniel, pointing a chair next to the bed. Thorin sat down, while Dis and Oin gently handed the infants over to Thorin, as he held them. "I already have given them names. Thorin, meet Prince Frerin II, and Autumn Rose." said Neniel. Thorin smiled. Thorin felt delighted at the fact, the son is named after his late brother.

"Welcome to the family, Frerin and Autumn!" whispered Thorin looking at the infants, whom are smiling brightly and making sounds at him. Dis laughed softly. "They like you already!" said Dis.

"You should have seen them earlier, Thorin. Autumn kept pulling my hair!" laughed Neniel. Everyone laughed. Two days later, a big feast was held in the honor of the newborn prince and princess of Erebor. Fili and Kili loved them already, and enjoyed helping Thorin and Neniel to take care of them.


	21. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Five years later**

It was a big day in Erebor as a huge birthday celebration is the planning for the Prince and Princess of Erebor, and the entire kingdom is bustling. Dis and Neniel had spent the remainder of the day shopping for gifts and clothes for the twins. So it was Balin, Fili and Kili whom had taken up duty of watching over the twins while Dis and Neniel went shopping. Thorin had been extremely busy with his duties as King. And his meetings were excruciating annoying (to him that is).

"Your Majesty there is a group of rebellion dwarves whom have found out about the twins, and they are unhappy about it. They are plotting something, but we have no idea what they are plotting, or whom is leader the rabble." said an older dwarf named Roland. "Well then we must keep a look out on these dwarves, because if they are going to be a threat, I'm going to make sure no harm will come to anyone, especially my children!" said Thorin. And now this was going to be on his mind all day.

Finally the meetings have came to end, and Thorin felt ready to relax after a long morning and afternoon filled with meetings. He felt like he mind was ready to burst. Thorin retired to his chambers, as he sat by the hearth, smoking his pipe. Meanwhile, Fili and Kili ended up watching Frerin and Autumn. Kili was taking Frerin for a walk around the kingdom while, Fili and Autumn were busy reenacting one of Autumn's favorite bed time stories.

"Say, Mister Kili! Can we walk around in Dale! Adad always told us abut the town, and I always wanted to see it! Can we go, please, please, please?" said Frerin. "Not today, Frer. Maybe another day. Besides your father wants you here, you'll be having lessons in another couple hours." said Kili. "What about the Mines? Can you take me to see the mines and forges?" asked Frerin. "Frerin, you are way too young to be down there! Its too dangerous for you! Bad idea!" said Kili, firmly.

"Oh come on, Mister Kili! Where's your sense of adventure?! I wanna see the mines!" snapped the dark haired dwarfling. "I said the answer is no, Frerin! No means no!" said Kili, folding his arms across his chest. "Well, I'm going to tell Dad that you've been walking around wearing that she-elf's undergarments!" snapped Frerin. Kili scowled. "Fine. We'll go-Frerin! Hey Frerin! Wait up!" called out Kili.

It was too late, Frerin was already running ahead of him with excitement. Meanwhile, Dis and Neniel returned from shopping, and they first went to the children's room. "Where's Kili and Frerin?" asked Dis. "Kili took Frerin for a walk. They should be back here shortly." said Fili. "Having fun?" asked Neniel. "Yeah! We're playing dollies! Mister Fili is playing Prince and I'm Princess, and here's our lucky horses James and Luka!" beamed Autumn holding up her toy ponies.

Neniel laughed. "Fili even played his fiddle for me and we danced and he taught me a new song!" said Autumn. "What song?" asked Dis. "_Blunt the Knives, bend the folks-that's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" _sang Autumn. Both Dis and Neniel burst into laughter. "I'm sure Bilbo would like hearing that too, when he's coming for a visit." said Neniel. "Mister Bilbo's visiting?!" exclaimed Autumn, with excitement. "Yes he is. He's planning to stay a while too." said Neniel. "Hurray!" chirped Autumn as she danced around the room.

Two hours later, there was no sign of Kili or Frerin. "What has taken those two so long? The birthday feast is going to be in two more hours!" said Neniel, as she paced back and forth in the King's chambers. Even Thorin felt concerned.

And Thorin decided to send for Balin and Dwalin to go look for Kili and Frerin. Thorin waited in the corridors for any signs of the dwarves. When suddenly he noticed Balin and Dwalin running towards Thorin, followed by Bofur. "We found them!" cried out Dwalin. "What's going on? Where are Kili and Frer?" asked Thorin. "They're trapped in the mines, Thorin. We came to you so you can help us rescue them!" said Dwalin. Thorin's eyes widened. "Okay, lets go rescue them. Oin, you're coming as well!" said Thorin. Oin nodded. "And Balin, go and tell Neniel and Dis the news." said Thorin. Balin nodded, as he headed towards the Great Hall.

Balin entered the Great Hall, where he found Dis, Tauriel and Neniel talking nearby the large great hearth. "Ladies, we got a situation!" spoke up Balin. "What's going on?" asked Dis. "Kili and Frerin got trapped in the mines!" said Balin, gravely. "WHAT?!" exclaimed all three women, standing up. "Where are they now?!" asked Neniel. "Thorin and the others are rescuing them now as we speak." Balin replied. An hour later, Thorin returned, his face saddened. "Thorin?" asked Neniel. "Kili is okay, Frerin, however is badly injured." Thorin spoke up.

"How badly injured?" asked Neniel, sharply. "He's unconscious, and is not waking up!" said Thorin, sadly. Neniel clasped her mouth.

"Their birthday feast is less than an hour away! What are we going to do?" asked Dis. "We'll have to postpone the feast until Frerin is better." snarled Thorin, and he was about to leave the Great Hall. "Thorin, where are you going?" Dis called out. "I'm going have a long talk with your son, sister!" shouted Thorin, angrily as he stormed out of the chamber. Dis decided to follow him, because had a bad feeling this isn't going to end well, and she wanted to be there before things would get worse.

Neniel and Tauriel went to the healing chambers to stay with Frerin. Meanwhile, Thorin stormed into Kili's room. "What is your problem, Kili?! You were supposed to be watching FRERIN! Why did you let him go into the mines?! You know damn well he isn't allowed there!" barked the Dwarf King. "Uncle, I'm sorry, I told him no several times, he refused to listen to me! Uncle, I tried! I'm sorry!" shot back Kili. "Don't sorry me, Kili! I'm sick of your reckless behavior, and you call yourself a heir of Durin? You will no longer be near my children! Is that understood?!" barked Thorin.

"Thorin, you don't mean that?!" cried out Kili. "Not only that, I will strip you from the title as Heir!" growled Thorin, and he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Fine! Is that how you're going to be! Then I'm out of here!" shouted Kili, angrily, and he packed his belongings. He also knew Tauriel was here. After packing, he left his belongings in his room to come back to later after he went to find Tauriel. Kili stormed into the Great Hall. "Tauriel, may I speak with you alone?" asked Kili quickly. "Of course!" said Tauriel. And the two of them walked out of the Great Hall. "Tauriel, I want to live with you in Mirkwood." said Kili. "Kili, where is this coming from? I'm not sure King Thranduil will allow it." said Tauriel.

"Tauriel, I need to get out here. I'll explain along the way. And no one needs to know that I'm leaving." said Kili. "Kili, you should let your mother know too." said Tauriel. "My mother doesn't need to know as well. After all, I'm no longer a heir to the Throne." said Kili. "What are you talking like a madman, Kili? Of course you're an heir!" exclaimed Tauriel, feeling quite puzzled on what's going on. "Kili, what is going on?" asked Tauriel. "I really can't say." said Kili.

"Damn it, Kili, tell me what's going on!" snapped Tauriel, impatiently. And so Kili explained the harsh words Thorin barked at him. "Kili, you made a mistake, and your Uncle is in the wrong for speaking that way towards you. You tried to stop Frerin." said Tauriel.

"Well try explaining that to my Uncle." growled Kili. "Kili, Neniel needs to know of this, and so is Dis. We need to go and talk to them." said Tauriel. "No, Tauriel! They shouldn't know!" protested Kili. "Kili, this problem needs to be fixed before it gets any worse!" said Tauriel. "Tauriel, why can't we just leave?" said Kili. Tauriel turned to Kili, taking his hands. "Kili, running away from the issue is not going to solve anything. This problem has to be fixed, and you and Thorin need to work things out." said Tauriel. "Why do elves have to be so effing diplomatic?!" mumbled Kili.

"And why do dwarves have to be so damned bloody stubborn?!" shot back the red haired elf, as she grabbed Kili by the arm as they headed towards the healing chambers. When they entered Kili and Tauriel both wished to speak with Dis in private. "Frerin, you're awake!" exclaimed Kili before leaving the chambers. "I'm sorry, Kee. I should have listened you! I didn't mean to get you into trouble with adad-!" Frerin spoke softly. "Could you two wait a minute?" Kili asked Dis and Tauriel. The two of them nodded as Kili approached his cousin.

"Apology accepted, dear cousin but please don't let it happen again, okay? You promise?" said Kili, softly. "I promise." said Frerin, taking his cousin's hand.

"Kili?"

"Yes, Frer?"

"Papa doesn't hate you does he?" asked Frerin. "No, no. Your father doesn't hate me, I assure you. And he doesn't hate you either." said Kili. Kili's heart shattered hearing this words from Frerin. _Maybe Tauriel is right, I should try and make amends with Uncle Thorin! _Kili thought. "Now you get your rest, and keep your mother on her feet!" said Kili, grinning at Neniel. Neniel laughed, as Kili walked away and leaving the healing chambers, followed by Dis and Tauriel.

Kili explained the harsh words Thorin had bellowed at him earlier, and this angered Dis very much. "Kili, this isn't entirely your fault. You made a mistake, and you promised it wouldn't happen again. However your Uncle was a bit out of line when he spoke to you like that! You will keep your title! And I like to get my hands on my brother for speaking that harshly to you!" said Dis, and she walked away. "Woa, she is steaming mad." said Tauriel. "This isn't the first time either. She was angry at my Uncle for the longest time for bringing us on the quest." said Kili with a shrug.

It didn't take Dis long to find Thorin.

She found him of course, standing outside on the balcony, looking over the Mountain, and smoking his pipe. "Thorin, we need to talk. I didn't like how you handled Kili earlier about the situation with Frerin." spoke up Dis. "Dis, you don't understand! How could you defend Kili, when he shown lack of responsibility of MY SON?! Frerin would have died down there!" shouted Thorin. "Which doesn't mean you have to be so harsh on the lad, damn it!" Dis shouted back.

"What would you do in my situation, Dis?" snapped Thorin. "Thorin, I've been in the situation once, in fact YOU shouldn't talking because weren't you the one that was keeping an eye on Kili at Frerin's age, when he went into the YOUR FORGE? Allowing him to run amuck and getting hurt in the process?!" snapped Dis angrily. Thorin fell silent. _She got me there, once again she wins this argument, _Thorin thought. "Just because you are angry with Kili, doesn't mean you have to strip his title from him, which is WRONG! Kili is very upset about this, whole ordeal himself, and he feels bad, and you're making him feel worse than he is already! Its time you sit and have a calm talk with him. And if you don't! I WILL MAKE YOU!" hissed Dis, as she pointed her finger at the dwarf's chest.

"Alright, I will go and talk to him." said Thorin.

Thorin now felt bad for his harshness towards Kili, as Dis gave him a reality check on how Thorin handled the situation of allowing Kili running amuck in his forge when they lived in Ered Luin. It was just Thorin felt scared of losing Frerin. And with the birthday celebration and everything, it was a lot of pressure on the dwarf king. Later, Thorin caught up with Kili in his room, and they sat and talked. Thorin even reminded Kili the day at the forge in Ered Luin, when he made the same poor judgment as Kili had done.

"So that means I still have the title?" asked Kili "Yes." said Thorin. And the two of them embraced. Suddenly, Neniel entered the room. "Guess what, Frerin is recovering quickly, and he wishes to see the two of you!" said Neniel, smiling Kili grinned. "Come on, Uncle! Let's go see Frer!" said Kili. Thorin nodded as they left Kili's room.


	22. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The following evening was the birthday feast. And Frerin felt much better and he was able to walk on his own as well. Everyone gathered in the Great Hall, and there was much food, drink and merriment as the celebration proceeded. Meanwhile, outside of the Great Hall, stood a group of dwarves, led by a female and male elf. The female's name is Dora Firesword, and her father, Noran Firesword "The Line of Durin is going down! No King in his right mind should marry a dark elf!" snarled Noran. "And I wanted to become Queen." said Dora.

"Don't you worry, Dora. You will get your title as queen, and I have a plan." said Noran. "What is the plan?" asked Dora. "See this bottle? This will poison the King's mind. The poison I've discovered somewhere around the mountain. Once he drinks it, it will poison his mind, and he will listen to everything you say to him." said Noran. "What about the rest of them, and the wife?" asked Dora. "The rest of us, and myself will deal with Neniel, the children and the rest of the sand blasted family! No go!" said Noran, handing the bottle to Dora. Dora took the bottle as she entered the Great Hall, followed by her father and their company.

After Dora entered, she found the kitchen and made a drink for the Dwarf King, pouring the poison into the ale. After that, she handed it to a servant. "Give this to his Royal Majesty. It's a special blend, mae for him." Dora instructed the servant. The servant nodded and took the drink, as she served it to the King, as he watched Frerin and Autumn open their presents. Thorin took a couple swigs of the drink that was given him, and so far it hadn't effected him yet.

Dora remained close by to make sure the effects of the poison would work, and she would go from there. _Once the poison effects him, its time to put on your charm, Dora! _thought the Dwarf Woman. "Thorin? Thorin are you alright?" asked Neniel, as she noticed Thorin turning pale. "I think I need some fresh air. Quite odd that I'm feeling so strange." said Thorin softly. "Go and get some fresh air, dear. I'll be right here with the kids." said Neniel, as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

Dwalin watched Thorin walk away suspiciously. After Thorin walked away, Dora followed him. "Neniel, wouldn't you mind passing Thorin's drink over my way?" asked Dwalin. "Sure, of course!" said Neniel, as she handed over the mug to Dwalin as he sniffed the drink. Neniel noticed the worried expression the bald dwarf's features.

"Dwalin, what's wrong?" asked Dis. "Thorin's drink has been poisoned!" exclaimed the dwarf. Neniel stood up. "WHAT?!" cried out Dis, Neniel and Balin together. "I don't know who's responsible, but the drink is poisoned." said Dwalin. "That explains why he's feeling strange. I must go find him! Dis, you wouldn't mind looking after Frerin and Autumn while I'm gone?" asked Neniel. "I don't mind at all!" said Dis. Neniel quickly left the Great Hall, as she went to find Thorin.

Meanwhile, Thorin stood out at the balcony, to get the fresh air he needed, as a dwarf woman approached him. "I figured I would find you out here, Thorin son of Thrain!" spoke up the woman. Thorin turned, and he saw Dora smiling at him. "What are you doing out here, Dora? Aren't you supposed to be with your family?" asked the dwarf king. "Father is too busy speaking politics with the council members, and I got bored. Its been a while since we last seen each other." said Dora.

"Yes, it has been a while." said Thorin, as he kept looking out over the Mountain. "Thorin, why didn't you come back to me when we were courting. You left for the Battle of Moria, but you never sought me down afterwards." said Dora. "I needed to be alone, Dora." said Thorin. "Oh come on. I know you missed me." purred Dora, as she placed her hand on the dwarf's cheek.

"Dora, you still look the same as always-beautiful-very beautiful." said Thorin softly. "Thank you. Yer know, it's a bloody shame that you're married, I would have taken you right now. People are talking about that Dark Elf of yours, Thorin, and they're not very kind. This woman is trouble, mark my words! She's only after you for one thing, and that is your gold!" said Dora. "Impossible! Neniel would never do such a thing!" hissed Thorin.

"Thorin, I took a walk earlier today, and I found her in the Treasury admiring the gold. And I overheard her say that if she isn't going to get any of it, she would take her children and leave the Mountain, to live in Mirkwood to stay with King Thranduil." said Dora. "You are lying, woman!" hissed Thorin. "Why would you think I would lie about this? I'm telling you the truth, I was there! I saw her!" said Dora. "No-it can't be true-the many years I've trusted her-and she-!" snapped Thorin. "I'm so sorry, Thorin." said Dora, placing her hand on the dwarf king's shoulder.

"DAMN IT!" shouted Thorin angrily. "Just relax, you have someone here who would treat you better than that elf!" said Dora. Thorin turned to Dora and smiled. "Welcome home, Dora, daughter of Noran." said Thorin, smiling at the dwarf woman, taking her hands.

Suddenly, Thorin pulled her into his arms, and he kissed Dora. At the same time, Neniel walked out onto the balcony and gasped. "THORIN!" screamed Neniel, anger clouded over her. "You! You! What have you done?!" barked Thorin, breaking the embrace from Dora. "What do you mean what I done? I don't understand!" snapped Neniel. "Don't play dumb with me, Neniel. I know what you've been up to!" snarled Thorin, as he angrily approached the dark elf.

"Thorin, what is going on here? What are you talking about?!" shouted Neniel. "You've been in the treasury! And I've been told, you've said some things about me as well!" growled Thorin. "Thorin, I was no where's near the treasury!" argued Neniel. "LIAR!" screamed Thorin, as he struck Neniel, and she collapsed to the floor. "You are therefore banished from Erebor, and take the children with you!" barked Thorin. "Thorin! You can't be serious! I didn't do anything!" screamed Neniel. "I SAID LEAVE!" barked Thorin angrily, as beads of sweat falling down his face. Dora snickered. _Plan A, complete! _Dora thought.

"You look like you need some rest, My King! Come, let me take you to your chambers!" said Dora, as she guided the King out of the balcony.

Meanwhile, Neniel sprinted down the corridors weeping heavily, when suddenly she bumped into Noran. "Grab her boys!" barked Noran. And several dwarves grabbed Neniel. "Hey! What are you doing?!" screamed Neniel. "You're coming with us!" snarled a dwarf. "MAMA!" cried out a voice nearby. Neniel looked ahead of her, and she saw three dwarves holding her son and daughter. "FRERIN! AUTUMN!" cried out Neniel. "Lets get them out of here! They are with us now!" barked Noran. "LET US GO, YOU BASTARDS!" screamed Neniel.

Suddenly, she felt a hand striking her face. "Silence, you elven slut!" shouted Noran. And as they dragged Neniel and the children out of the mountain, Balin came out from his chambers, hearing the cries and screams. He noticed a group of dwarves carrying Neniel, Frerin and Autumn out of the mountain. "OH NO!" cried out Balin, and he bolted towards the Great Hall, and he quickly went for Dwalin, Dis, Fili and Kili. "Where is Thorin?" asked Balin. "I don't know. We haven't seen him since he had left the Great Hall, when he complained about feeling ill!" said Dis.

"Dis, where are Frerin and Autumn?" snapped Balin, angrily. "Autumn needed to go to the bathroom, so Frerin took her. Why? What is going on?" asked Dis sharply.

"Neniel, Autumn and Frerin have been kidnapped by a group of dwarves! I'm suspecting it's the same group of dwarves that's after the family." said Balin. "We must find Thorin." said Dwalin. And so Balin and Dwalin, alongside with Fili and Kili left the Great Hall, to find Thorin. "He might be in his chambers. Lets go there first." said Balin. "Balin, there is something I need to tell you too. Someone had poisoned Thorin's drink tonight as well." said Dwalin, as they walked towards the King's chambers.

"What?! What in Durin's name is going on here?! First the kidnapping, and now Thorin being poisoned?! Something isn't adding up here." said Balin. "That's why we need to talk to Thorin." said Dwalin, as they finally arrived at the King's chambers, and they entered. When they entered the chambers, they saw a dwarf woman sitting by Thorin's side. "Hey! Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?!" demanded Dwalin, noticing Dora standing with Thorin. "I am Dora, I found Thorin outside on the balcony. I was only making sure he was okay." said Dora.

"I'm sorry, but I'm having a hard time to believe your words, Lady Dora, daughter of the bastard Noran!" snarled Dwalin. Dora's eyes widened, she had a feeling, she been had, and they caught on to her trickery. Dwalin, of course, was not done questioning Dora.

"Dora, where were you at six o clock this evening when the birthday feast started?" demanded Dwalin. "What is the meaning of this, Dwalin? Dora was only here helping me out!" snapped Thorin. "Thorin, you've been poisoned! I smelt the drink that was given you tonight!" snapped Dwalin. "What do you mean I was poisoned?" asked Thorin. "After you left Thorin, I took a sniff of your drink, and I took a sniff of it, and I smelt some poison in your drink." said Dwalin. "That's impossible! Who would do such a-!" began Thorin, and suddenly he collapsed to the floor.

"Thorin!" cried out Fili and Kili. "Kili, go get Oin quickly! And tell him to find some anecdote. Inform him our King has been poisoned. Dwalin, we have to get to the bottom on who is responsible for kidnapping of Neniel and the children and Thorin." said Balin. Dora snarled. "You will never find out! No one is going to tell you!" snarled Dora. "What did you just say?" barked Dwalin, glaring angrily at the dwarf woman. "Young woman, you better confess on who had poisoned the King. We need to know!" Balin demanded sternly.

"Fine! I will tell you! I poisoned the bastard okay! I want to be Queen of Erebor! Not some low life dark elf!" screamed Dora. "Crap, not another one of them power hungry dwarrowdam!" grumbled Dwalin.

"And as for your precious Queen and children, they're not here! My father and his rabble had taken them out of here! By, of course-the King's orders!" snickered Dora. "You stupid little bitch! You and your father will pay for this! In the mean time, you are under arrest for the threatening the King and Queen of Erebor! You will be trialed once King Thorin has recovered." said Dwalin, angrily, as he grabbed Dora, and he took her to the dungeons. Oin came quickly as he could as he began to examine Thorin, whom remained unconscious on the floor.

"Balin, I need you to open his mouth, while I feed him the anecdote." said Oin. "Yes, Oin!" said Balin, as he helped the dwarven healer. Balin opened Thorin's mouth gently as Oin, poured the anecdote into Thorin's mouth. "How long will this work?" asked Balin. "It wouldn't take long. It should clear the poison here soon." Oin replied. Thirty minutes later, Thorin startled awake, coughing, and pretty soon, he ran into the bathroom, and began to violently throw up. Balin and Oin knew the anecdote is taking its full course.

When Thorin had finished and cleaned up, he slowly walked out and sat down on a chair. "What's going on? What happened?" asked Thorin. "We will tell you once you rest, okay?" said Balin. Thorin nodded.

_**Neniel's POV:**_

It had been hours since we had left the Mountain, and my children and I found ourselves in the dwarves encampment tied to some trees. "Mother, do you think father and the others will find us?" asked Frerin. "I surely hope so, Frerin. I surely hope so! I'm not so sure about your father, though!" I said sadly. "What do you mean? What's going on between you and father?!" cried out Autumn. "Your father has changed, something about him-has changed!" I replied sadly. I didn't want to tell my children what I've witnessed out on the balcony.

"Silence! Nobody had given you permission to talk!" barked Noran. "Why don't you go blow it out your rear end, Noran!" I shouted at the dwarf. This angered the dwarf, and he stormed over towards me, and he struck me again. I screamed. "You leave my mother alone!" shouted Frerin, angrily. "You be quiet, you little brat!" screamed Noran. And Frerin quickly fell silent.


	23. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Erebor**

**Lonely Mountain**

Thorin woke up from his rest, and stretched his arms, as he noticed Neniel wasn't in the room. "Neniel?! Neniel?!" Thorin called out for her. "She's not here, laddie. She's been kidnapped, as well as Frerin and Autumn! Dwalin, Fili and Kili, and several others are finding them now." spoke up Balin. "KIDNAPPED?! Why didn't anyone tell me this before?!" barked Thorin, angrily. "Because you weren't yourself, Thorin. You have been poisoned. Someone had poisoned your drink tonight." said Balin.

"Someone had poisoned me?! Who would do such a horrible act?!" snapped Thorin. "Dora, daughter of Noran. Does the name ring a bell?" Balin replied. Thorin snarled. "That little-wretch! I knew there was something about her that wasn't right!" snarled Thorin. "She and her father are part of the rebellion dwarves whom are the threat to the family, Thorin. And it's Noran and his rabble that captured Neniel and the kids." said Balin. Thorin quickly stood up. "Thorin, what are you doing?" asked Balin.

"I'm going to find them as well. And if any of them lay a hand on Neniel and the children, I will kill them!" said Thorin, angrily as he threw on his cloak, and reaching for his sword, he bolted out of the chambers. Thorin left the Mountain, and it didn't take him long to catch up with Dwalin, Fili and Kili, and several of the dwarf guards. "Thorin! I thought you would be resting!" exclaimed Dwalin. "I'm not going to rest until we find Neniel. This was all my fault." said Thorin.

Dwalin stopped and stared at his friend. "Thorin, this isn't you fault! This was all planned from the beginning, it was all set up! None of us had seen this coming. And it all began with Dora poisoning you." said Dwalin. "Where is she now?" asked Thorin. "She's in the dungeons." Dwalin replied. "Good. Now we need to go find the rest of them." said Thorin. It had been three hours since they had searched, when they finally came to a forest and they entered. Suddenly, it was Fili who noticed a light a few miles ahead of them.

"There's a light ahead of us-it appears someone has made camp!" exclaimed Fili. "Let me go have a look first. I will give a signal in case we see something familiar." said Thorin. The dwarves nodded, as they waited while Thorin headed towards the light.

When Thorin gotten closer to the light, he peered through the trees and gasped. There he saw Neniel and his children tied to a tree. Both Frerin and Autumn are sleeping, but Neniel remained awake, while Noran and several of his companions were talking quietly among themselves. "Where is your daughter? She should have been here by now?" Thorin could hear one of the dwarves asked Noran. "She must have either gotten lost, or seducing the King!" said Noran.

Thorin snarled when he heard this. Thorin then made a signal to Fili, Kili and Dwalin, and the guards. "We will make an ambush on the count to three." began Thorin. The dwarves nodded. "One!" said Thorin.

"Two!" said Fili.

"Three!" piped in Kili.

And the dwarves jumped out from the trees, as Noran and his group of dwarves are surrounded by the guards, as Thorin pointed his sword at Noran, while Dwalin grabbed a hold of the rebel dwarf leader. "I see that you've found me! You will be sorry for this! Mark my words! This isn't over yet!" barked Noran.

"Its over, you traitorous fool! You are lucky that I haven't killed you nor your daughter for your actions! But I will make my decision on what to do with all of you tomorrow morning, when you stand trial! Guards! Take them to the dungeons!" Thorin barked at the guards. The guards nodded, as they took Noran and his companions and left the clearing. Thorin ran over to Neniel, Frerin and Autumn and freed them. "DADDY!" cried out Autumn, as she woke up and thrown her arms around Thorin.

"My baby girl-I'm so glad you're not hurt!" Thorin whispered to Autumn. "You don't hate mommy?" asked Frerin, keeping his distance from Thorin, as he crossed his arms. "No, Frerin! I don't hate your mommy! Where did you get this idea from?" asked Thorin. "Mommy-I heard her mumbling that you sent her away, and called her a traitor, and accusing her of stealing." said Frerin. "Frerin, that will be enough." said Neniel.

Thorin's heart sank, when hearing this words coming from his son. "Did I really say those words, Neniel?" asked Thorin. "Not to mention you kissed Dora, right in front of me." said Neniel. "Neniel, I was poisoned. That was not me you were dealing with hours earlier. Dora had set this up to turn me against you." said Thorin.

"Is this true?!" gasped Neniel. Dwalin stepped forward. "Its true. Dora confessed to us earlier before Thorin had woken up that she had poisoned his drink." said Dwalin. "Thorin-I don't know what to-!" began Neniel. Thorin took his wife into his arms. "There is no need to worry about her and her father no more. They are in the dungeons, and there will be a trial set up for them tomorrow morning." said Thorin, brushing his thumb on Neniel's cheek.

"What are you going to do, then?" asked Neniel. "I don't know yet, love. Now lets get you and the children back home." said Thorin. "Good idea!" said Neniel. And Thorin lead the group back home. Once they arrived, Neniel had put Frerin and Autumn to bed, and she joined her husband in their bedroom, as Thorin removed his clothing. "After tomorrow everything will be back to normal." said Thorin softly, as he held Neniel into his arms. "I surely hope so!" said Neniel, as she lay her head upon Thorin's chest.

The next morning, the trial began, and everyone attended, including Neniel. Dis remained behind to watch Frerin and Autumn. "Bring forth the prisoners." Thorin announced. The guards brought forth the prisoners, beginning with Noran and his daughter Dora. Dora and Noran both glared angrily at the dwarf king and his wife.

"Are the both of you aware the trouble you have caused is considered an act of treason. Not only you betrayed your King and Queen, but your kingdom as well?" spoke up the Dwarf King sternly "Yes, your Majesty!" both Dora and Noran said together. "Not only you emotionally hurt my wife and children, but myself as well-and for that, I have thoughts of killing you both right then and there." Thorin continued. "Thorin, it would be best if they are dead." murmured Dwalin. "Silence, Dwalin." said Thorin quickly.

"And now I have come to a decision for the sentence. Dora, daughter of Noran, step forward." said Thorin. Dora stepped forward, as her body began to shake in fear, as she awaited for her sentence. "Dora, you will be sentenced to exile-you will no longer be permitted in any of the dwarven realms of Middle Earth-which includes Ered Luin, Ered Mithrin, and the Iron Hills. You will either chose exile or death. Its your choice." said Thorin. "I will chose exile." said Dora softly. "So be it. Noran, step forward." said Thorin.

And the older dwarf stepped forward. "Noran, you too have two choices in your sentence, exile or execution." said Thorin. "Speaking on behalf of both of my daughter and myself, I chose execution. I rather die than to live among you conniving bastards!" snapped Noran.

"FATHER!" shouted Dora. "It appears you both have agreed to be executed then. The execution will began at sunrise tomorrow morning. Take them to the dungeons!" said Thorin. And the guards took Dora and her father away, while Dora screamed curses at her father. Thorin then turned to the other dwarves, as he had sentenced them to years of labor for life in the mines and forges of Erebor. The dwarves agree and were set to work right away, and the trial ended.

"Its time that you need a break for a little while, love!" Neniel whispered to her husband. "And what do you suggest, my queen?" Thorin replied, with a grin. "How about you and I retire to the hot springs and relax?" suggested Neniel. "Absolutely! Its hard to say no to that!" laughed Thorin, and the two of them, hand in hand leave the Throne room.

**The End. **


End file.
